Art Story, Love Story
by lily-arty
Summary: Bella, afin de réaliser son rêve, se voit obligée de commencer un boulot pas comme les autres : celui de modèle vivant dans une école d'Art... dans laquelle elle fera une rencontre intéressante
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à Toutes ! **

**Je commence ma première Fanfiction après de très trèèès nombreuses lectures, toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres sur le site :)**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que les réutiliser, pour mon plus grand plaisir. **

**N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos avis, négatifs ou positifs, sur ce que j'écris ! Tant que les messages restent respectueux, je n'aspire qu'à progresser :) ! **

**L'essentiel de l'histoire se déroulera à New York. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'y aller, mais j'ai fais le plus de recherche possible, afin d'être la plus proche possible de la réalité ! Si vous voyez des erreurs, dites le moi ! **

**Bonne Lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ! :D **

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Je sortis le cœur battant de la National Academy Museum & School of Fine Arts de New York

Engagée.

Si j'avais seulement imaginé entrer dans cette école un jour ! Pourtant, le rêve se réalisait… Presque. Je me retrouverai de l'autre côté du chevalet. Rien de très glorieux, mais en étant une jeune femme de 20 ans, seule, à New York, sans aucune aide financière, le choix était un luxe qu'on avait rarement la chance de se payer. Les offres d'emploi et petites annonces n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi… Et la mission s'était révélée impossible jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur L'annonce : celle qui me permettait de toucher mon rêve du doigt … ou des yeux pour être plus précise.

Modèle. Modèle vivant … nu, à l'école des beaux-arts. En repensant à ce dans quoi je m'était lancée, je stoppai sur le trottoir et me pris la tête dans les mains et rougissant. _Tiens un éclair de lucidité tout à coup ? _

_Putain de merde, mais quelle conne ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! _

Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour reprendre contenance et m'élancer sur le trottoir.

Avez vous cerné le personnage ? Mon personnage.

Vive, Spontané mais aussi Timide et indécise… toute en contradiction.

_Trêve de doutes. De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix. Et demain, tu vas t'y rendre. Parce que tu es forte, que tu as besoin d'argent, et que tu en as besoin maintenant. _

En réalité, j'avais le choix, j'aurais pu travailler dans un supermarché, ranger les rayonnages, ou être en caisse, mais ce genre d'annonces, je ne les avais jamais regardées, pas même survolées du regard. Peu importe, mon choix était fait.

L'académie faisait face à Central Park, à côté du Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Un petit tour ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, histoire de prendre l'air, et de remettre les choses en place dans mon esprit. Vivre seule à New York, c'était LE rêve d'évasion que des milliers de personnes partageaient. Une ville de plus de 8 millions d'habitants, l'assurance d'un quasi-anonymat. Mes pas me portèrent à une sculpture, celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles. J'avais marché plus longtemps que je ne le croyais apparemment, cette statue était bien loin du Reservoir.

Un groupe de jeune était attroupé assis autour de la sculpture, écoutant, chacun équipé d'un bloc à dessin, un homme, qui circulait dans les rangs en leur expliquant les rudiments du dessin, et des proportions. Les cours avaient commencé depuis à peine une semaine, ces élèves était sans aucun doute talentueux, mais bon nombre ne s'était jamais préoccupé du coté du technique qui leur permettrait d'atteindre un niveaux supérieur.

Mon regard se posa soudain sur ce professeur, auquel je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix. Il avait cette voix de velours, une voix posée, chaude, passionnée et magnétique. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, aucun doute là-dessus. Toute l'assemblée était pendue à ses lèvres. Parce qu'il était passionnant, et parce que cet homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une beauté naturelle dont il ne devait pas avoir entièrement conscience. Je décidai de m'asseoir sur un banc près de là, et de l'écouter, mine de rien.

_-Bien, vous vous trouvez devant le plus célèbre personnage de Lewis Caroll, Alice. Ca n'est pas le groupe statuaire le plus ancien du parc mais il ne manque pas d'intérêt. Il a été réalisé par un sculpteur américain d'origine Espagnol, qui ne vous est peut-être pas inconnu, Jose de Creeft et… _

Je souris en l'entendant prononcer le prénom du sculpteur avec un merveilleux accent espagnol, prononçant la jota avec perfection.

_Charmant. _

Je me mis à l'étudier aussi discrètement que possible. Il était beau. Je veux dire, pas cette beauté purement extérieure, celle que l'ont retrouve à foison dans les rues d'Hollywood. Il était bien plus. Son regard clair était pourtant d'une profondeur jamais égalée, d'un vert rare qui s'obscurcissait en se rapprochant de ses pupilles.

Cet homme est fondamentalement bon, j'en eu la certitude en un regard. Altruiste et torturé, passionné mais réservé voilà comment je pus le décrire. Son style était négligé, comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence.

Manque de chance, même ainsi, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche quelque peu froissée, remontée sur ses coudes, laissant ainsi ses avant-bras et ses mains à l'air libre - et quelles mains ! Elles se mouvaient gracieusement dans son exposé et l'on pouvait imaginer dans peine leur agilité lorsqu'il dessinait, peignait, ou même sculptait - même ainsi, la beauté transpirait de chacun de ses pores. Pour compléter le tableau, _il_ portait une vieille paire de sneakers noires délavées et arborait une coupe de cheveux surprenante, une tignasse rousse cuivrée, décoiffée et destructurée. Pas volontairement, juste par négligence. Et là encore, le résultat était absolument étonnant. En trois mots : Beau Spécimen Masculin. Je sortis des brumes de mon esprit et me remis à l'écouter

_-… Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je ne vous demande pas de reproduire tout ce groupe à la perfection. Concentrez vous sur un détail, une main, un visage et variez les points de vue, peu importe que cela soit de dos, de profil ou de face. C'est une statue, en trois dimensions, chaque partie, chaque détail est important, dans le cas contraire, le sculpteur ne se serait pas donner autant de peine, et surtout, nous n'aurions pas placé la statue au milieu de cette petite place mais contre un mur. Je vais passer près de vous, ne vous préoccupez pas de ce que je vais dire, vous êtes là pour progresser, et c'est en faisant des erreurs que vous progresserez. Le but n'est pas d'avoir la copie conforme sur papier de ce que vous avez sous les yeux, ce sont des dessins d'étude, pas plus de vingt minutes sur chaque dessin, ensuite, passez à autre chose mais appelez moi avant de changer de point de vue. Interdit d'utiliser l'estompe, elle est parfaitement inutile, si ce n'est qu'elle cachera votre incompétence si vous n'arrivez pas à travailler avec les ombres et lumières et qu'elle brise complètement le coup de crayon si particulier qui permettra de distinguer un certain croquis d'un autre. Vous pourrez utiliser l'estompe dans un contexte particulier, mais pas pour le moment…_

_Vous avez des questions ? _

Le professeur survola du regard l'assemblée -_Aucune question apparemment_- puis reprit :

-_Alors c'est parti ! Je vous laisse travailler, et ne quittez pas le modèle du regard plus de trente secondes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous prétendre dessinateur en laissant votre regard cantonné sur votre bloc. Ouvrez vous au monde, observez. Vous devez sans arrêt faire navette entre votre feuille et votre modèle du regard._

Ce type était passionnant, habité par sa passion. Les élèves se dispersèrent autour du groupe statuaire, en se rapprochant ou en s'éloignant en fonction du choix de chacun. _Il_ passa une main dans ses cheveux puis posa son regard sur moi.

Et merde, forcément il a dû sentir que je l'observai.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant une seconde puis je crus discerner une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard tandis que je baissai les yeux, rougissante. Quand je les relevai, un élève l'avait interpellé. Là encore, il se montrait en professeur attentif et impliqué.

_Bon dieu, Bella reprend toi, tu ne le connais pas ! _

Bouleversée par mon absence, à observer cette homme pendant plus d'une demi-heure, simplement en train de parler, je me levai et partit sans me retourner. Ce mec était un prof d'art, sans aucun doute de l'école des beaux-arts dans laquelle j'allais travailler. J'allais le revoir et pas dans les meilleures conditions. Bon sang, j'allais m'exhiber nue devant ce type…

Je rougis derechef fasse à cette pensée.

Qu'allait-il penser et comment allait-il se comporter ? Mes réflexions me portèrent au pied de mon immeuble, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais pris le métro...

J'entrai la clé dans la serrure et pénétrai dans le petit appartement douillet qui n'attendait que moi. Rien de prétentieux, juste mon chez-moi, L'appart était petit mais me suffisait largement. Rien de plus qu'une cuisine bar qui donnait sur un petit salon uniquement meublé d'un vieux canapé en cuir usé, une télévision, une table basse et une bibliothèque pleine à craquer qui ne suffisait pas, au vue des piles de bouquins que j'avais disposées devant, faute de place.

Le reste de l'espace était encombré de matériel et de cartons à dessin, de tubes de peinture, d'un chevalet disposé de manière à ce que puisse profiter de la lumière du jour. Une chambre, une salle de bain. Rien de plus, le tout dans des couleurs chaudes, des ocres, du rouge foncé. Un merveilleux cocon dans lequel j'aimais me perdre.

J'entrepris de me détendre avant ma première journée de travail. Un bon bain me ferait le plus grand bien. J'avais rendez-vous à 8h30 à l'école, le temps que l'on m'explique comment me comporter, comment le cours se déroulerait. Le temps de me préparer… physiquement, et psychologiquement. Le cours commencerait à 9h précise et durerait deux heures. Trois sessions de deux heures pour le dessin, et deux pour la sculpture, chaque semaine. À trente dollars de l'heure, je pourrais bien vite me constituer une jolie petite somme. Un boulot difficile mais bien rémunéré en échange. En bref, un bon compromis. Je n'avais pas honte de mon corps et même si il était difficile pour moi de m'exposer aux yeux de tous, j'étais persuadée que les étudiants serait bien trop concentrés et appliqués sur leur travail pour prêter attention à ma personne autrement que comme un simple modèle, comme une statue. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'allongeais après un bain, dans mon lit et m'endormit en essayant de m'imaginer ce que serait la journée de demain.

* * *

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP il est 6h30

_Bon dieu de m… j'irais pas. J'iraispasj'iraispasj'iraispas_

_Bien sûr que si tu iras_

_NON_

_SI_

_D'accord j'y vais …_

Un café noir, un bol de céréales, une douche. J'enfilai une simple paire de jean usée jusqu'à la trame, un débardeur blanc, un gilet et ma vieille besace en cuir. J'étais fin prête… _ou pas_.

Il était 7h15 quand je sortais de mon appart. Je pris le métro qui me mena jusqu'au 86th Lexigton avenue.

_Plus que dix minutes avant l'échafaud. _

Dix minutes de marche et j'arrivai devant l'école. Elle se trouvait dans une rue très proche du musée Guggenheim, ombragée par une rangée d'arbre.

8h15

Je déglutis et attendait sagement devant l'entrée l'heure du rendez vous. Dix minutes plus tard, j'entrais le cœur lourd et me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Une blonde décolorée daigna lever ses yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait

-_Vous désirez ? _Bon dieu, sa voix est encore pire que je ne le pensais ! Une vraie poule blonde platine

_-Bonjour Madame, j'ai été engagée pour le poste de modèle vivant, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Cullen à 8h30 pour une mise au point et…_

_-Modèle vivant ? Vraiment ? _Son regard signifiait clairement qu'elle me prenait pour une pute. Elle me fusilla de ses prunelles bleues éléctriques puis reprit :

-_Ecoutez Mademoiselle, Edward a déjà été l'objet d'harcèlement et il m'aurait sans doute mise au courant si une quelconque personne avait été engagée alors veuill.._

Une voix grave l'interrompit dans mon dos. Son regard changea du tout au tout en prenant un éclat

Qui se voulait séducteur. Son manège me fit ricaner. Lèvres pulpeuses, dos cambré, poitrine en avant, cheveux négligemment rejetés en arrière… ahem. Très Sexy

_-Lauren, vous êtes à l'accueil, vous êtes censée accueillir et rien d'autre. Un modèle vivant a bien été engagé. Contentez vous de faire votre travail la prochaine fois au lieu de faire fuir quiconque ose mettre le pied dans cette académie. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Edward, avec vous, on restera au « Monsieur Cullen » traditionnel. _

Il s'était adresser à elle comme à une débile, et même là, ça voix était voix. Mince alors, j'en étais sûre. Je serrai fort les poings pour me donner du courage et me retournait vers _lui_ . Edward Cullen donc.

_-Mademoiselle Swan ? Isabella Swan ?. Il me tendit sa main que je serrai prestement._

_-Oui, Bella Swan, Enchantée Monsieur Cullen_. Manière très discrète de lui glisser qu'il pouvait m'appeler par mon diminutif

_-Enchanté également. Nous allons travailler ensemble, alors gardons les formules de politesse de côté, appelez-moi Edward_. Il y eu un silence. _Si cela ne vous gêne pas bien sûr ! _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en l'absence de réponse de ma part.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui te prend Bella ! ?_

_-Oui ! Je veux dire… non, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, appelez-moi Bella. _

_-C'est d 'accord alors ! _

Il me fixa un quart de seconde et me servit un sourire en coin qu'il masqua en commençant à marcher à travers le grand hall, m'entraînant à sa suite.

-_Bien, nous nous trouvons dans le grand hall. Il a quatre étages et plusieurs dizaines d'ateliers Je m'occupe personnellement des ateliers de sculpture et de dessin en association avec Madame Reynolds, vous la rencontrerez plus tard._

Des estampes, peintures abstraites, croquis, étaient fixés sur les murs tout au long de l'escalier et à chaque palier, des sculptures était exposés sur des supports blancs.

Je ne réalisai que je m'étais stoppé que lorsqu'Edward parla

_-Ces travaux ont tous été réalisés par des étudiants de l'académie_

_-C'est formidable de les exposer ainsi_

_-Oui, en étant exposé ainsi, ils ne sont pas seulement confrontés à de bonnes critiques. Le point de vue de l'artiste et du spectateur sont très différents. Ils ne le réalisent parfois pas assez. C'est un bon exercice._

Un silence lourd se manifesta de nouveau puis nous reprîmes notre ascension vers les étages supérieurs.

_-Voilà, tous nos cours se déroulent au quatrième étage. _

Il s'engagea dans un couloir au haut plafond qui donnait sur une demi-douzaine de portes. Edward ouvrit une salle située sur la gauche, ce que j'y vis m'éblouit. Un grande salle s'étendait sous mes yeux une petite estrade était placée au centre _-Mon futur lieu de travail- _autour de laquelle une vingtaine de chevalets rayonnaient. La salle était particulièrement clair. En effet, elle était située sous les toits et très haute de plafond, et peinte en blanc. Tout un pan de mur, le versant du toit, était recouvert de hautes baies vitrées comme on les imagine dans des ateliers de peintre.

_-Vous vous y sentirait bien _

_Je sursautai et me tournai vers Edward, les yeux rieurs. Il devait m'observer depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je me sentis rougir. Ce mec était carrément charmant._

_-Oui j'en suis sûre. _

_-Suivez-moi. _Il m'entraîna dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle de classe. _Cette pièce vous servira de vestiaire. Vous avez un peignoir, sur le tabouret, vous pouvez déposez vos affaires sur le portant. Il y a une machine à café, vous pourrez vous détendre en attendant le début du cours… _

J'acquiesçai sagement au fil de ses indications. Le peignoir en satin blanc m'attendait sagement.

Les indications d'Edward coupèrent cours à mes pensées

_- Bien, aujourd'hui vous poserez assise, sur une chaise. Nue bien évidemment mais vous garderez le peignoir que vous aurez seulement fait glisser sur les épaules, autour de la taille. Les étudiants pourront ainsi travailler sur un drapé. Attendez une minute, je vais vous apportez une chaise pour vous montrer. _

Sa voix me bouleversa, elle était hésitante et gênée. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Comme si à l'instant ou le silence tomberait, tout s'effondrerait avec lui. Il s'éclipsa de la pièce et revint avec une chaise de bistrot en bois qui jadis, avait du être vernies. Il semblait avoir repris contenance.

_-Tenez, asseyez vous. _

Je lui obéis, et me tins raide sur le siège en attendant ses indications.

_Tiens, t'a l'air beaucoup moins sûre de toi tout d'un coup._

_Ta gueule._

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer Grossière erreur, un sourire discret s'étalai sur son visage. Ce mec voulait ma mort, j'étais un mollusque en sa présence ! Je piquai du nez pour échapper à son regard et l'instant d'après, son rire éclata dans la pièce. Je lui lançai un regard peu amène et il leva ses paumes, repentant.

-Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Ne vous asseyez pas au fond siège, il faut que le haut de votre dos seulement soit appuyé au dossier : une attitude détendue et naturelle. Faîtes comme chez vous.

_-Comme ça ? _

_-Oui, comme ça, ça sera parfait. Il ne faut surtout pas vous affaler sur la chaise, il faut que vous restiez élégante mais nonchalante. _

_-Rien que ça ?_ raillais-je . Il me sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_-Bien, en fait, repliez votre jambe droite sur la chaise_. Je m'exécutai. _Non,_ _ne remontez pas votre genou sur votre poitrine, il faut que votre jambe soit à l'horizontal, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _

Voyant ma confusion, Edward s'approcha et posa sa main sur mon genou, sans réaliser l'effet qu'avait le simple contact de sa main sur ma jambe. Ses doigts m'éléctrisèrent et je ne pus détacher mon regard d'eux pendant qu'ils me dictaient comment me positionner. Edward sembla soudain réaliser l'origine de ma gêne et fit un bond en arrière.

-Je… Excusez-moi.

-Non.. Non c'est rien, c'est vraiment pas grave. Euh… Ma..Est ce que ma posture vous convient ?

_-Oui, absolument, gardez la tête et les épaules hautes, il faut que vous dégagiez une certaine prestance. C'est d'accord ? Ce que je vais vous demander est difficile, mais vous devrez conserver cette posture pendant deux heures. Elle est assez naturelle et donc plus facile à tenir, mais sera tout de même inconfortable à force. Il est primordial que vous restiez immobile. _

_-Bien entendu._

_-Parfait. Croisez vos mains entre vos cuisses, sur votre pied droit par exemple._

Il m'observa encore pendant quelques secondes, rectifiant quelques détails, et me demanda de relever mes cheveux dans un simple chignon négligé et bas sur la nuque.

-_Bon, il est 8h50, les étudiants ne tarderont pas à s'installer. Détendez-vous, il ne vous mangeront pas, ils sont là pour étudier, pour progresser, et rien d'autre. Peut-être que quelques imbéciles feront des remarques. N'y prêtez pas attention. Ce genre d'énergumène est assez rare dans cette école pour qu'on oublie leur existence. Mettez vous à l'aise... hum ?_

- _hum_…

-_Bien_, sourit-il. _Je vous laisse vous dévêtir, je reviens dans cinq minutes, vous poserez pendant qu'ils s'installeront, ainsi il prêteront moins attention à ce qui se passe sur l'estrade, vous aurez le temps vous préparer. A tout de suite. _

_-Merci Edward. _

_-Pas de quoi. _

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi nerveuse qu'en ce jour. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ce job ? Encore une de mes lubies ! Edward avait senti mon énervement, je n'avais pas aligné plus de dix mots en dix minutes. Ma respiration s'accéléra mais je me calmai en songeant qu'Edward serait là dans la pièce et qu'il veillerait à ce que tout se passe comme prévu.

_Allez ma fille, un peu de courage._

Je commençai alors à me déshabiller. Rapidement, je fus nue et je me sentis soudainement bien fragile. Je m'empressai de prendre le peignoir et m'enroulai à l'intérieur, il me tombai jusqu'aux genoux. Juste le temps de faire quelques exercices de respiration et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je fermai les yeux, expirai bruyamment et m'avançai vaillamment jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il s'effaça et me laissa m'engouffrer dans la vaste salle


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

******Tout d'abord, je remercie ... _bellaagain, Joannie01, chouchoumag, Myanna, choukchouquette, bebounette, phika17, liliputienne31._**

**Pour vos encouragements, et vos remarques (je tacherais de faire le moins d'erreurs possible)**

**Je vous remercie également pour les alertes et les "mise en favoris" particulièrement nombreuse ! **

**Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre dans lequel il ne s'y passe rien de trépidant, et qui est un peu plus court. **

**Les chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits (je garde un peu d'avance sur l'écriture !), **

**et je vous promets une suite un peu plus attrayante :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**( Bien entendu, tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer )**

**CHAPTER 2**

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle et je sentis la présence d'Edward qui me suivait. La chaise n'attendait que moi sur l'estrade.

Une peur panique m'enserra la poitrine. _Mais Merde, on ne fait pas ce boulot quand on est pudique ! _J'avais une boule dans la gorge, à telle point que j'étais persuadée d'être incapable de parler.

Je m'étais stoppée devant l'estrade. Edward dut sentir mon appréhension, il posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un sourire rassurant qui suffit à me revigorer. Je m'élançai sur l'estrade et m'assit sur la chaise comme _il_ me l'avait indiqué. Puis je décollai mes omoplates du dossier de la chaise.

_Ça y'est, c'est le moment_

Je pris chacun des pans du peignoir dans chacune de mes mains et les repoussaient de mes épaules. Le satin glissa doucement sur moi puis reposa sagement sur l'assise, dévoilant ainsi le haut de mon corps, ma poitrine jusqu'à mon bas ventre, dévoilant ma chute de rein. Les pans du peignoir s'ouvraient complètement sur les cuisses et ne cachait que le strict minimum : mon intimité.

Edward me donna quelques indications, pas gêné le moins du monde par ma nudité dévoilée au grand jour. _Professionnel. _Encore une fois, il m'adressa un sourire qui me mit en confiance_._

_-Prête ? _

_-Je suis Prête… _

Alors il s'éloigna de moi et je réalisai soudain tous les regards braqués sur nous. Les étudiants étaient installés. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur regard, mon boulot était de rester strictement immobile - _et c'est tant mieux - _ Je n'avais aucune envie d'être la victime de leurs regards narquois.

Edward Cullen commença alors son cours.

_-Bonjour à tous ! Dans ce cours, vous l'avez tous compris, nous allons principalement travailler sur les modèles vivants. Vous commencerez par travailler au crayon graphite. Prenez une mine moyenne pour le moment, je veux juste voir comment vous vous débrouillez, un HB, B ou 2B conviendront très bien. Nous varierons les techniques au fil des semaines. Commencez par des petits croquis, n'y prenez pas plus de dix minutes. Familiarisez vous avec le modèle une fois que ça sera fait, vous pourrez passez aux choses sérieuses. Comme d'habitude, je circule auprès de vous et n'oubliez pas de regarder le modèle, ce conseil peut vous sembler absurde, mais ne vous laissez pas avoir, vous ne pouvez pas mémoriser parfaitement le modèle, il est indispensable d'y revenir sans arrêt. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez commencer. _

Bon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié, jusqu'à son petit speech, que je serai au centre de l'attention pendant deux heures et que grâce aux indications d'Edward, ces étudiants auraient les yeux rivés sur moi. _Gloups_.

Et pourtant, l'impossible se produit : je me détendis. Ces deux heures qui aurait dû être un calvaire, se révélèrent plutôt agréable.

Je m'occupai à penser, réfléchissant au repas que je me ferai le soir même, à mes prochains projets de dessins. Bien sûr, rapidement, la posture perdit de son confort mais ne fut pas si difficile à tenir. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward déambuler dans la pièce et sentait parfois son regard posé sur moi lors des rares minutes pendant lesquelles il s'accordait une pause dans sa tournée auprès des élèves. Dans ces moments, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, pas certaine de son regard sur moi, mais néanmoins gênée, tout en étant flattée par sa contemplation.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent. Edward s'adressa aux étudiants une dernière fois puis ceux-ci s'ébranlèrent, les discussions reprirent sans plus me prêter attention. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et me sortis de ma transe.

_Mission accomplie Bella Swan ! _

_-Vous avez été parfaite. _

J'enfilai le peignoir prestement et il me proposa sa main pour m'aider à descendre de l'estrade. Nom de dieu, la cerise sur le gâteau, il est galant.

_-Et bien… merci. Ce n'était pas si difficile en réalité._

_-Ne diminuez pas votre mérite, c'est déjà assez difficile d'accepter de poser pour des inconnus, surtout en étant nue. Peu de gens l'acceptent. _

Je haussai les épaules pour seule réponse et là encore, un silence gêné s'installa. Il m'observait, encore ! Si j'avais su que cet homme serait en quelques sortes mon employeur, je me serais abstenue de faire ce boulot. Comment est ce que j'étais censée séduire un type devant lequel je m'exhibais chaque jour. La moindre tentative de drague me ferait passer pour une allumeuse. J'imagine la scène, moi, à poil, en train de lui proposer de boire un café pendant qu'il m'explique qu'il faut que j'écarte plus les jambes pour faire retomber le drapé … Plutôt singulier, et très gênant.

Cela dit, pas aussi gênant que le silence que je venais de créer en divaguant dans mes pensées pas très appropriées. Edward était polie, aucun doute, il se retenait de rire et y arrivait à merveilles, sauf que des charmantes pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux le trahissait.

-Excusez-moi Edward, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et …

-Non non, ne vous excusez surtout pas.

_-Bon, et bien…_

_-…_

_-Au revoir, enfin, à bientôt ! _

_Je lâchai sa main, qui tenait toujours la mienne (bon sang, je ne lave plus cette main, elle va être classée monument historique) et me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie sauf que sa main me retint encore une fois _

_-Bella, Bella, Bella, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose_

Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Il me reluquait de la tête aux pieds, un peu désapprobateur, j'ai coincé du PQ sous ma chaussure ou quoi…. ?

Non, je n'ai pas mes chaussures. Non, ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ce que je viens de faire, ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je portais toujours le peignoir, pieds nus, et je m'apprêtais à sortir comme ça. Bien joué Bella, s'il ne te prenait pas pour une tarée, maintenant c'est fait.

_-Et meeeeeerde ! _

Il éclata de rire, sans doute le rire qu'il avait retenu depuis ce matin, poliment, alors que j'alignais les bourdes. Le coup de grâce. Sur le coup, j'avais envie de lui lancer un regard dont il se souviendrait longtemps, sauf que l'entendre rire était si merveilleux que j'ai renoncé, même si c'était pour se moquer de moi.

Alors que je suis contentée de me diriger vers le vestiaire et me rhabiller en vitesse. Mon niveau de débilité m'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus ! Dès que la porte s'est fermée, un surplus d'énergie m'a dicté de sauté partout, de battre es bras et de hurler en silence pour essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et évacuer la tension qui me compressait la poitrine depuis ce matin.

_Une tarée, je vous dis…_

_Oh ferme la ! _

Je sortais de la pièce, il étais là, remettant de l'ordre dans la salle. Quelle chance avais-je de passer inaperçue ? Aucune. Je ne voulais pas lui reparler, plus qu'une solution...

Je traversai la salle jusqu'à la porte sans un regard pour lui et balançai un au revoir, à peine audible.

Il était 11h15, et j'avais survécu à ma première séance. Bonne nouvelle. Ce job me permettait d'avoir énormément de temps libre, un très bon point, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour me constituer un dossier béton. Mais il me fallait un autre travail, même si le premier était particulièrement bien payé, il ne suffirait pas à financer une école aussi chère. Etant donné que j'avais perdu le droit à une quelconque bourse d'étudiant. C'était le prix à payer.

J'avais tout l'après midi pour trouver. Je rentrai chez moi le plus rapidement possible, me préparai un casse-croûte et partis en quête d'un job de serveuse dans les cafés pas loin de chez moi.

Mission accomplie, à 19h00, je rentrais chez moi, un job de serveuse en poche, un salaire de misère mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. La patronne avait l'air adorable et les collègues sympas, un gloussement ridicule m'échappa en repensant à mon entrée dans le café.

**Flash back.**

Le café de la dernière chance, après celui là, je rentre chez moi. J'avais peu d'espoir, celui ci, j'y étais entrée par plaisir, parce que j'aimais le décors. Le lieu était tout à fait charmant

Un ridicule petit café aux tables et à la vaisselle dépareillées, un kaléidoscope de bonne humeur avec la couleur si authentique des briques laissées apparentes d'un côté, le vert du mur de gauche, décoré de posters de films inconnus des années 80, et le rouge terni du comptoir, et des portes, le tout agrémenté d'une lumière tamisée qui donnait au lieu une aura mystique et un air de « chez soi ». Un concentré de bien être, le genre de lieu que l'on ne voit que dans les films.

Je m'avançai vers le comptoir, un serveur amérindien y était occupé à draguer une pauvre fille qui ne demandait qu'à boire son café crème. En attendant qu'il en ait finis avec elle, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière le comptoir, un établi était encombré de desserts maison, cheese-cakes, donuts multicolores, brownies, cookies, tarte, plus que ne pourrait contenir mon propre frigo, pas même aidé de mon estomac affamé.

Au dessus, des photos, cartes postales, dessins d'enfants, plan de la ville, plan de métro était épinglés pêle-mêle sur un tableau en liège entouré d'un cadre en bois sur lequel un petit malin avait collé des cartes Pokémons. Charmant !

_-Bonjour jolie Demoiselle, je peux te servir quelque chose ? _

L'Amérindien débarquait avec sur ses grands chevaux avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur, ses cheveux longs retenus à l'arrière, coiffé en un chignon négligé.

_-Et bien non, à vrai dire, je viens ici pour savoir si tu as un job de serveuse à me proposer, c'est toi le patron ?_

Grossière erreur de ma part, j'avais l'égo de ce p'tit jeune très sympathique en le prenant pour le patron.

_-Je ne suis pas le patron, mais Loulou ne pourra pas refuser quelqu'un comme toi, de toute façon, elle est débordée par le boulot avec son arthrite ! _

_-Quelqu'un comme moi ?_

_-…_

Le type n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une grosse voix se fit entendre de la réserve :

_-DiS DONC, JACOB, je suis peut-être vieille, mais j'entend toujours, et je peux te garantir que tu oublieras rapidement l'existence de mon arthrite quand tu auras reçu mon pied dans ton jolie p'tit cul ! _

Jacob, puisque c'était son nom, rougit et une grosse Mama noire surgit, la poitrine voluptueuse exposé aux yeux de tous dans une tunique, les cheveux enturbannés dans un foulard multicolore, et les lèvres large peinte de rouge.

Cette femme était merveilleuse, et je songeai un instant que j'aurais aimé la peindre, elle dégageait à elle seule une bonne humeur capable de remonter le moral de tous les types de la bourse de New York.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, Jacob ne t'a pas trop embêté j'espère ! Si tu veux du boulot, j'en ai ma poupée, mais pas à temps plein, je n'ai pas les moyens.

-Ça sera parfait Madame, j'ai un autre job à côté, je ne peux pas assurer un job à temps plein.

-PARFAIT, et arrête les « madame » tout de suite, je m'appelle Louisa, tu peux m'appeler Loulou, ou Mama.

**Fin du ****Flash back.**

Tout avait été réglé en un quart d'heure, Sauf qu'après ça, Mama avait insisté pour m'offrir une part de ses merveilleuses pâtisseries. Finalement, New York n'allait pas être si pénible.

Je m'affalai dans mon vieux sofa… Quelle journée de fou.

Tout était réglé, mon emploi du temps, malgré mes deux boulots, me laissait pas mal de temps libre. Je travaillerai les matinées du lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi, de 9 à 11h, à l'école d'art, et les après-midi du lundi, mardi, jeudi, et samedi au Louisa's. Ce qui me laisserai toute ma journée de mercredi de libre, mon après-midi de vendredi ainsi que mon dimanche.

J'étais mal payée chez Louisa, mais j'aurais au moins un contact avec l'extérieur. Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais rapidement des amis. Louisa m'avait annoncé que je pourrais commencé dès la semaine prochaine, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais ma journée du lendemain libre à partir de onze heures.

Les choses s'annonçaient plus facile que prévue en fin de compte. J'avais abandonné tout ce que j'avais, mais ça en valait la peine, j'en étais sûre. Je pouvais déjà compté sur Loulou et Jacob… et Edward.

Qui sait comment les choses évolueraient avec Edward. Il devait surtout me prendre pour une demeurée à l'heure qu'il est, peu importe, j'allais prendre la vie comme elle venait et quelque chose me disait qu'elle allait être pleine de surprise

* * *

La matinée du lendemain se déroula aussi bien que je pouvais l'espérer, c'est Izzy Reynolds qui assurait le cours. La blonde sculpturale s'était montrée un peu froide, moins par impolitesse que par professionnalisme, rien de bien inquiétant donc, le temps ferait son œuvre. Je m'étais plus ou moins faite à l'idée de poser nue. Les étudiants ne me prenaient pas pour plus que ce que j'étais, c'est à dire une statue.

Mon après-midi était libre, j'avais emporté un grand bloc de papier pour croquer ce qui me passerait par la tête, dans Central Park, armée de mes crayons, sanguines, fusains, et de ma patience. Mon activité préférée, et Dieu sait qu'une éternité me séparait de mon dernier trip' artistique en **presque** pleine nature. De quoi me revigorer donc.

Nous étions le mardi après-midi, et un soleil radieux éclairait New York. L'automne avait pourtant commencé, mais jusque là, nous avions eu le droit à un prémices d'été indien… pourvus que ça dure.

Je décidai de travailler sur des sculptures dans un premier temps, puis de passer aux modèles vivant à partir de 15 ou 16 heure, lorsque les nounous, mamans et mémé affluaient avec leurs mômes surexcités qui sortaient tout juste de l'école. De quoi satisfaire mon appétit ! C'est tout naturellement que mes pas me portèrent vers le groupe statuaire d'Alice au pays des merveilles. L'endroit était tranquille en début d'après midi. Il était situé à côté d'un étang vers lequel les gosses convergeaient pour essayer leurs bateaux miniatures.

Je m'installai assise en tailleur, contre un arbre, et sortit mon matériel, rien qu'un bloc de papier et des crayons à papier aux mines plus ou moins grasses.

Premier coup de crayon, et tous les soucis passaient à la trappe. Toute l'attention que je portais à mon travail m'empêchait de réfléchir à autre chose. C'est ce qui me plaisait le plus dans le fait de dessiner, de peindre. Le geste absorbe toute votre attention dans votre quête, transcrire sur papier toutes les émotions qu'on pouvait avoir en regardant un individu pris au hasard dans la rue, capter l'utilité de chaque détail dans une sculpture. Tout cela était passionnant. Dérisoire pour certain, inutile pour d'autre. Pour moi, c'était comme joué d'un instrument de musique, ce qui passe pas le son chez les musiciens passe par la vue chez les dessinateurs. L'extase.

_-Vous dessinez ? _

Non, pas cette voix.

_Il était là. _

J'hésitai un instant, puis me retournai.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous convient plus qu'à moi.**

**Profitez-en, les choses vont rapidement s'envenimer. :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, quelques soient vos avis. Je veux tout savoir, tant que le message est respectueux je resterai ouverte ! **

**(le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus long)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour les filles ! **_

**Encore un grand merci pour toutes les reviews d'encouragements que j'ai reçu ! Elles restent une énorme source de motivation… MERCI ! **

**Chose promise chose due, le chapitre 3 est un peu plus long que le précédent (et le suivant le sera encore plus !)**

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira… L'histoire s'installe encore un peu mais les choses avancent tout doucement, n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes ! **

**Bonne Lecture, et encore une fois, si vous repérez des erreurs, des incohérences, signalez-le moi au plus vite, pour que je fasse le raccord avec les chapitres suivants qui sont déjà écrit à l'avance ! **

**Merci d'avance **

**Elinae**

**CHAPTER 3 **

_« -Vous dessinez ? _

_Non, pas cette voix. _

_Il était là. _

_J'hésitai un instant, puis me retournai. » _

J'essayai de prendre ma voix la plus neutre possible, celle qui signifiait : « Tiens,-vous-êtes-là ? Non,-votre-présence-ne-me-gêne-pas-le-moins-du-monde-car-vous-ne-m'intéressez-pas ! »

_-Oui, je dessine. Cela vous étonne ? _

Ok, ça, c'était plutôt la voix « Ma-voix-tremble-quand-je-parle,-mais-c'est-simplement-parce-qu'il-fait un-froid-de-canard,-aujourd'hui-à-New-York,-et-pas-parce-que-vous-êtes-trop-foutrement-sexy… Ah-bon, 20°C ? »

Son regard vert s'intensifia.

_-Non. Pas vraiment. Quand je vous ai vu la première fois, ici-même, pendant un de mes cours, j'ai senti que vous m'écoutiez. Pas que je doute de mes talents de professeur, mais en général, les promeneurs ne font pas attention à moi, il se contente de regarder ce que les élèves font et passent leur chemin._

_**Sa voix… Seigneur sa voix ! Le sex-appeal incarné… Putain, le bougre, il n'en avait pas même conscience ! **_

_**Dis lui alors**_

_**N'importe quoi ! Je le connais depuis deux jours, et je vais lui dire, comme ça, aller hop hop hop « Hey Cowboy, t'sais qu'ta voix à elle seule est un appel au sexe ? …Oh, je disais juste ça comme ça hein ! Et sinon, tu veux quelle position pour la prochaine séance de dessin ? » **_

Il avait du saisir mon débat intérieur parce qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, il fallait que je me reprenne là… et vite ! Trouve n'importe quoi à dire et dis le ! :

_-Vous étiez passionnant, si ça peut vous rassurer. _Ah oui, en effet, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi…

_-Et si on arrêtait le vouvoiement ? On ne doit pas avoir une si grande différence d'âge, pas vrai ? _

Oooh… On dirait que ça se complique… Edward avait beau ne pas être mon employeur, il était tout de même mon supérieur.

_**Au diable tes excuses bidons Bella Swan, tu meurs d'envie de le tutoyer**_

_**Ouai, c'est vrai…**_

_**Bah Alors ? ! **_

_-Vas pour le tutoiement. Tu étais passionnant, sinon, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de t'écouter une minute de plus. _

_-L'honneur est sauf alors_

_-Te réjouis pas trop vite, tu m'as fait bonne impression, mais j'ai des avis assez tranchés sur les manières de travailler mon coco. _Mon coco… C'était le pire surnom débile que j'avais jamais dis, et j'en connaissais un rayon. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

_-T'en fais pas pour ça, je saurais te convaincre. _

Pendant un instant je saisis un double sens (purement inventé, bien évidemment) dans sa dernière phrase. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Il se pencha sur mon épaule, et je frissonnai à son approche :

_-C'est un plutôt bon travail Bella, il n'est pas parfait, quelques détails détonnent un peu, mais rien de grave. On sent une véritable personnalité dans ton dessin. J'adore la manière dont tu marques tes ombres, ton coup de crayon est vraiment reconnaissable, très personnel ! _

Je m'abstins de répondre à ce joli compliment, j'avais bien trop peur de bafouiller et de répondre une autre imbécillité dont j'avais le secret.

_-C'est pour payer tes études que tu fais ce boulot, je me trompe ? Des études d'art. _

_-A ton avis ? Si tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir de m'exhiber en public, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude _

La phrase était sortie toute seule... Très élégante, comme d'habitude. Et il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une remarque aussi acerbe de ma part, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'excusai l'instant d'après.

Son expression me marqua, il n'était pas blessé comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Juste désolé, et compréhensif.

_-Ecoute, je suis désolé, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que mes études sont un peu un sujet sensible alors…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis passé par là moi aussi, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir._

Je mis un instant à saisir la portée de ces paroles :

_-Attends un peu, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu … enfin, tu sais…_

Il prit un air moqueur et ce petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres parfaites. Mon dieu c'est pas vrai… je déglutit et me lançai. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon :

_-Tu as été modèle vivant ? _

_-Ces écoles sont chères, Bella. _

_-J'en suis consciente, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question Edward Cullen ! _

_-De toute façon, tu connais déjà la réponse_, a-t-il ri.

_-Je n'arrive pas à la croire, comment tu t'en es sortis ! Toutes les nanas de la classe devaient te sauter dessus à peine le cours terminé! Avec un corps pareil, elle ne devait même pas te laisser te rhabiller… _

La dernière phrase coula de mes lèvres sans même que je le réalise. -_**Trop tard ! huhuhu**__- _Parfois, je m'impressionne , souvent, je me désole. Et là…

Je me désole.

Edward, qui était jusqu'alors assis à mes côté, me fixai la bouche ouverte, et là, tout de suite, j'eu une furieuse envie de faire claquer sa mâchoire d'un coup main sous le menton, mais mon petit doigt me disait que si je le faisait, je dépasserais mon quota de bêtises en vingt-quatre heures. Je fermai les yeux très fort pendant un quart de seconde pour me redonner contenance, avalai lentement, mais néanmoins bruyamment ma salive –_**Très Glamour, comme d'habitude**_ - puis pivotai prudemment ma tête vers lui.

_-Tu sais quoi ? Tu feras comme si la dernière phrase n'avait jamais été prononcée, et il n'y aura pas de mort._

Il afficha un sourire arrogant et satisfait que je lui aurait volontier fait ravaler si j'en avais eu le courage : en fait, ce sourire était affreusement indécent, et donc affreusement sexy.

_-« Avec un corps pareil », voyez vous ça … _railla-t-il

Quel sombre enfoiré… Quel magnifique enfoiré !

Je lui renvoyai un sourire crispé

_-Comme si tu l'ignorais_. L'accusai-je en pointant du doigt vers son torse avant de me reconcentrer sur mon bloc à dessin.

_-Absolument._

_-Mais bien sûr._

_-Je te jure que…_

_-Pour mon bien et celui de cette planète, tais-toi Edward, pour l'amour du ciel ! _

J'avais du parler plus fort que je ne le pensais car ma voix douce et mélodieuse fit s'envoler les moineaux qui nous tournaient autour, chose qui, bien évidemment, fit pouffer Edward.

_-D'accord, _S'esclaffa-t-il.

D'accord, Le guignol décida de jouer le jeu pleinement, il me singea pendant plus de cinq minutes en m'empêchant de dessiner, passa sa main, puis son visage devant mes yeux, en me jetant des sourires tous plus niais les uns que les autres. Le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'il se mit dans mon dos pour faire des nœuds dans mes cheveux, déjà emmêlés. Nom de dieu, ce type était un cas social

-_Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je préfère encore que tu parles _

_-Je triomphe toujours._

Et macho avec ça !

Je feins le désespoir en plaquant ma main sur mes yeux et en soupirant bien fort, ce à quoi Edward répondit par une petite moue irrésistible, en signe de protestation :

_-Tu peux rire, Swan, mais réfléchis une petite seconde. Est ce que des types douteux se jettent sur toi après tes séances en tant que modèle ? _

Je mis un instant à comprendre qu'il était revenu à la conversation de départ. Puis lui répondit.

_-Non_

_-Et bien, c'était pareil pour moi. Je n'avais le droit qu'à des petites remarques et des invitations à boire un verre de temps à autre…_

_-Je n'ai eu aucune invitation pour le moment. _

_-Ça viendra. _

_-J'en doute. _

_-Tu as un beau corps Isabella Swan, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Et les « beaux corps » attisent les convoitises. Inutile de le nier. Et c'est rare dans ce genre de milieu. Aucun critère n'est requis pour devenir modèle vivant. La plupart du temps ce sont des monsieur et madame Tout le Monde, on les prend avec leurs défauts, leurs tâches de vieillesse, leurs bourrelets. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient moins beaux que d'autres. La beauté est quelque chose de relatif. Tout corps est beau à sa manière et notre vision des choses est influencée par les canons, et moi-même, je n'échappe pas au commun des mortels. De toutes façon, les modèles vivants ne sont pas là pour être admirés, à proprement parler. On ne doit pas les sublimer, mais saisir toute leur subtilité. Là est le regard du dessinateur. _

Je le contemplai aussi discrètement que possible, j'avais manqué de justesse de m'étrangler avec ma salive, en entendant sa première phrase. La discussion, si légère il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, avait pris une toute autre tournure.

Oui. Cet homme là était d'une intelligence remarquable. Il avait une véritable grandeur d'âme. Pas de celle qu'on acquiert au fil des études. On lui avait inculqué des valeurs de base, des principes. J'aurais aimé rencontrer ses parents, ils devaient être des gens admirables.

_-Ce que tu viens de dire est très …« sage », Edward. _

Il posa ses yeux si magnétiques et pétillants sur moi et un sourire… tendre ? apparut sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau à cet instant précis. Je notai mentalement de prendre mon appareil photo la prochaine fois.

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est « sage », mais c'est ce que je pense en tout cas. Et là, ce que j'en pense, c'est que selon les critères de beauté actuels, et même sans cela d'ailleurs, tu as un beau corps, et que ça ne gâche pas le plaisir de dessiner… _

Je dus rougir furieusement à cet instant précis parce que j'avais soudainement très, très chaud.

_-Je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment._

_-Tu peux, c'en est un. _

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues minutes. Sans en connaître les mystères, je me sentais proche de lui. Comme s'il me comprenait parfaitement sans même me connaître. Il dégageait cette aura qui m'intimait de lui faire confiance. Je pouvais compter sur lui, il ne me jugerait pas. J'avais l'intuition que ma vie serait liée à la sienne.

Je ne croyais pas à l'idée de destin. Ce simple mot de « destin » réduisait l'homme à des pantins. Je voulais croire à ma capacité de libre arbitre, je voulais croire que c'était bien mes propres décisions, mes propres choix qui construiraient ma vie et pas le « destin ». Et mon choix, là maintenant, c'était d'essayer de garder Edward le plus longtemps dans ma vie, et le destin ne ferait pas ce choix à ma place.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

J'aurais presque pu oublier sa présence si seulement je n'avais pas autant pensé à lui.

J'hésitai un instant, puis décidai que pouvais lui dire sans craindre une raillerie de sa part.

-_Je songeais que la notion de destin avait été inventée par l'homme dans l'unique but de le rassurer dans la prise de grandes décisions. _

_-Et je ne peux que t'approuver. _

Il continua de me fixer. Mieux que ça, il m'étudia, me sonda jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je me sentis plus nue que dans la salle de dessin face à ses prunelles. Je me serais crue au beau milieu de _American Beauty_. Dans la peau de Jane Burnham, son voisin Ricky Fitts, avait le même type de regard qu'Edward. Fascinant, effrayant, et indiciblementbeau. Un regard plein d'intérêt. Celui qui te dit que tu as beau être une anonyme dans un monde de sept milliards d'Hommes, tu existes et tu représentes quelque chose, tu es l'objet de curiosité pour au moins une personne sur Terre. Pas besoin de notoriété pour exister.

Un bébé se mit un pleurer à proximité et le contact se brisa. Le charme s'était rompu aussi vite qu'il avait été crée.

Edward me fit un sourire éblouissant qui atteignit ses yeux rieurs, puis se leva dans un petit gémissement d'effort absolument magnifique. _**Mamma Mia, il fait chaud ici ! **_

-_Bella, tu peux rougir autant que tu le veux, mais efface moi cette ride sur ton front, elle n'a pas lieu d'être._

Il accompagna ses mots d'un doux geste de son pouce, qu'il passa entre mes deux sourcils, comme il l'aurait fait avec une gomme. L'instant d'après, il me tendit sa main, que je pris sans plus d'hésitation, pour me redresser.

-_Viens, on va se promener, je t'offre une glace._

Il fallait à tout prix que je reprenne contenance. Ce type allait me rendre dingue, je sortis, bien évidemment, le seul truc qui me passa par la tête, à savoir :

-_Je peux très bien me la payer, cette glace. Je pose peut-être nue, mais j'ai assez de sous pour m'acheter à manger !_ Protestai-je plus par formalité qu'autre chose

_-Ravale ta fierté, tigresse, je sais que tu peux te la payer. Là n'est pas la question. J'ai envie de te l'offrir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. T'as dû oublier un détail important, l'homme est encore supérieur à la femme dans cette fichue société ma belle. Et même si tu t'exprimes avec autant d'élégance qu'un charretier quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, tu n'en restes pas moins… mon inférieure. _

_-Sale connard macho !_

_-Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais._ Je lui lançai un regard à faire peur, mais encore une fois, il se contenta d'exploser de rire.

Nous passâmes tout le reste de la journée ensemble, à flâner dans le parc. J'eus le droit à ma glace - à la pistache – Un goût d'homme, d'après lui. Ce qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, le conforta dans le fait que je n'étais qu'une demi-femme. Opinion qu'il s'empressa de ravaler lorsque je le vis choisir les parfums vanille et fraise pour sa propre glace. Mauviette !

J'avais du subir un tour de carrousel en sa compagnie, puis, nous avions dessiné, beaucoup. Chopant en quelques coups de crayon les traits d'un enfant, le sourire d'une vieille dame occupée à nourrir les pigeons. J'eu le droit au talent incontestable qu'Edward se révélait avoir pour la caricature. C'était à mourir de rire. Plusieurs fois, les regards peu amènes que les caricaturés nous jetaient nous contraignaient de rester sérieux, mais dès que qu'ils s'éloignaient, c'était la dégringolade, impossible de s'arrêter. J'avais plus ri pendant cette journée que pendant les trois dernières années, je veux dire, pas rire poliment à une blague. Rire aux larmes, rire à en avoir mal aux joues, aux zygomatiques, au ventre, aux abdos.

Une belle journée, en bref. Elle n'était pas plus remplie que d'habitude, ni même plus incroyable. Elle avait juste été incroyablement simple et dénuée de tracas ou de prises de tête.

Cet imbécile tint à me ramener jusqu'à chez moi… à pieds. Une sacrée trotte puisque j'habitais Brooklyn. Grand bien lui fasse. Nous avions acheté de la nourriture chinoise, sur le retour, tout en continuant à parler de tout et de rien, des derniers films sortis au cinéma, d'une expo au musée du design, de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête sans nous soucier de l'intelligence de notre échange.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque nous arrivâmes au pied de mon immeuble.

_-Nous y voilà… _

_-C'est pas trop tôt, quelle idée de te raccompagner à pieds, j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de toi, crevette. _

_-Dites donc Cullen, il me semble pourtant vous avoir prévenu !_ Lui rétorquai-je en lui donnant une bourrade à l'épaule –geste, soit dit en passant, parfaitement inutile puisqu'il ne dévia pas d'un poil -.

Le malaise qui s'était dissipé toute cette journée réapparut entre nous deux. Je baissai le menton et regardait mes pieds en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Très distingué, comme comportement… Je n'eus pas besoin de trouver, c'est Edward qui reprit les commandes.

_-Au risque de paraître niaiseux, j'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse journée en ta compagnie Bella._

_-Sache que quoique tu dises, tu seras toujours un pauvre niaiseux machos à mes yeux Cullen._ Il lâcha un petit rire enfantin tout droit sorti du fond de sa gorge et qui, - _**oh surprise !**_ - lui seyait à merveille.

-_Cela dit, moi aussi, j'ai passé une magnifique journée. _

Il m'adressa une dernière fois son sacro-saint sourire en me regardant rougir, pour la énième fois, bien planqué derrière ses longs cils.

_-Bonne nuit Bella. Tu travailles demain ? _

_-Nope !_ Lui fis-je en faisant claquer le –p sur mes lèvres. _J'ai ma journée de libre ! _

_-Dans ce cas, je pourrais te proposer une visite Cullenienne de New York … Si ça te tente bien sûr ! _

Seigneur, tout ce qui venait de lui me tentait, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Il enchaîna :

_-Je donne un cours demain matin, on pourra se retrouver vers midi aux alentours de l'école. Ou alors, je pourrais t'appeler, pour te dire l'heure à laquelle je peux passer te prendre, ainsi tu pourras profiter d'une grasse matinée…_

_-…Car tu as mon numéro …_(clin d'œil au film «L'amour c'est mieux à deux », pour celles qui l'ont vu !)

-_Pardoooon ? _Son air d'incompréhension était trop exagéré pour être honnête. Quel mariolle !

_-Tu m'appelleras, car tu connais mon numéro. N'est ce pas ? _

_-Et bien, si mon plan foireux a marché, je ne tarderai pas à l'avoir… _

Son regard s'intensifia un petit peu plus, et son sourire prit cette petite tournure arrogante qui me donnait envie de le frapper et de me jeter sur lui, les deux en même temps.

-_Tu as un stylo ? _

_-Pour qui me prends-tu au juste ? Mon plan n'était pas foireux au point de ne pas avoir prévu de stylo ! _

_-Je te prends pour ce que tu es, Cullen, un imbécile heureux. Maintenant, passe-moi ta main et ce fichu stylo avant que je ne change d'avis. _

Il s'exécuta, obéissant – pour une fois – Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. J'avais tout le loisir d'admirer sa main, à présent. Ces mains que je contemplais, lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Des mains d'artiste, leur revers semblaient calleux, abimés à force d'être en en contact avec les peintures, diluants et vernis mais pourtant toujours satinés, comme s'ils avaient été polis par le travail. Ses paumes, elles, étaient douces et lisses, vierges. C'est avec elles que l'on travaillait l'argile, que l'on caressait la matière lorsque les outils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Des mains d'artiste, mais aussi, et surtout, des mains d'homme.

Je griffonnai mon numéro dans le creux de sa paume. Le souffle d'Edward chatouilla ma joue, et son odeur m'assaillit.

Cette odeur si indéfinissable qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, l'image était monstrueusement clichée, mais tellement vraie.

Du musc, sa présence était faible, mais bien là, elle était supplantée par ce parfum de miel et d'épices. Délicieux. Derrière ces saveurs capiteuses, on distinguait cette note si merveilleuse d'herbe fraiche, l'odeur de la nature après la pluie.

_-Tu me la rends ?_ Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille

-_Elle est à toi. _

_-Alors à demain ?_

_-Oui à demain Edward. _Je me retournai vers la porte en lâchant finalement sa main, que je serrai dans la mienne depuis cinq minutes. Son bras me retint et il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ma pauvre joue, victime de combustion instantanée.

-_Fais de beaux rêves ! _

_**Oh oui, ils allaient être beaux…**_

C'est dans une demi absence que j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, c'est dans le même état que je me dévêtis face au vieux miroir psyché qui trônait dans un coin de ma petite chambre.

Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui sauter dessus, au juste ?

Voilà des millions d'années qu'un homme n'avait été aussi adorable, agréable, galant, gentil, drôle, à l'écoute … que lui.

A l'époque, j'aurais tout donner pour qu'on m'adresse ne serait-ce qu'un millionième de l'attention qu'Edward me portait … Alors quoi ?

_« Tu as un beau corps Bella ». _

Etait-ce vrai ?

Je m'observai dans la psyché du coin de l'œil, à la lueur de la lune.

Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. Pas de quoi se lamenter c'est sûr. Mais pas de quoi se monter le bourrichon non plus…

Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ma poitrine, soit. Rien de très voluptueux, mais elle se défendait, vu ma petite stature. Mes hanches étaient assez prononcées pour être féminine, sans être un handicap. Non, pas de gros défauts. Le seul truc que je déplorais était mon extrême banalité. Brune, yeux bruns, une peau qui restait désespérément blanche. Sans imperfections, mais blanche et parsemée, ça et là, de petits grains de beauté. J'étais terne. Beige. Le seul éclat discernable venait de mes cheveux, qui après avoir été exposé au soleil estival, se teintait de mèche aux reflets roux. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. La banalité.

Pourtant, les mots étaient bels et bien sortis de sa bouche. Il aurait bien pu bien n'importe quoi par pitié.

_**N'y pense pas Bella, prends la vie comme elle vient. **_

Pour une fois, mes débats intérieurs me furent utiles.

Tranquillisée, j'enfilai simplement un vieux T-shirt large et un short avant de me glisser sous ma couette et de sombrer dans les mystères de mes songes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuur !

Merci merci merci, encore mille merci pour vos commentaires sur le derniers chapitres, ils sont tous adorables. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait fait rire :D

Pour celles qui ont tiqué lorsque Edward dit de l'homme qu'il est supérieur à la femme, c'est du second degré, pas d'inquiètude de ce côté là. Je crois que nous sommes toutes bien placée pour savoir que les hommes aiment bien nous charier avec ça ... -_-'

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, et je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière... Je voulais un peu plus pousser mes recherche sur New York mais la tâche s'avère plus difficile que prévue !

En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, pour vous mettre dans le bain, je vous conseille **Google Map,** un site qui m'aide énormément : non seulement il permet une vision satellite, mais, en s'approchant d'une rue et en double cliquant dessus, le site offre une vue en trois dimension, comme si on se déplaçait en voiture dans la rue : C'est tout simplement génial ! Je m'aide de cette vue pour faire les descriptions et pour voir un peu les différents quartiers de New York !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à signaler les erreurs !

(à ce propos, rien de grave, mais il manquait un mot à une phrase au précédent chapitre, rien de bien gênant : "Pourtant, les mots étaient bels et bien sortis de sa bouche. Il aurait bien pu dire n'importe quoi par pitié" voilà pour la correction)

Bonne Lecture, à bientôt !

Elinae

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_« Oooh, ça résonne dans ma tête, le piano semble provenir, en direct live, de mon cerveau. La musique est douce, elle est forte, mais pas dérangeante._

_**Bon SANG de bois c'est bon. Humphff**__**…**_

_Toniiiiiight I'm gonna have myseeeeelf a real good time … I feel alIiii Iiii Iiii Iiiiive ! _Des champis hallucinogènes, ça ne peut qu'être ça. Imaginez vous, volant en looping sur la route arc-en-ciel de Mario Kart Nintendo64. Et puis là, je me retrouve surfant sur une comète, mine de rien, il est là, Edward, en Freddy Mercury, moustache, pantalon en cuir rouge, Marcelle blanc, tapant du pied, ce **putain** de sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres. Il marque le rythme du bout de sa botte, un rythme en total désaccord avec ce magnifique air de piano.

Sauf que le décompte commence, les chœurs me martèlent les tympans

_Don't stop me noooow…._

_Don't stop me noooow…._

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time ! ! ! _

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skiiiiiies _

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravityyyyy _

_I'm a racing car passing byyyy like Lady Godiva _

_I'm gonna go go go _

_There's no stopping meeee »_

Réaction en chaîne, les Queens (soit la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui était soigneusement sous mon oreiller, c'est à dire au même endroit que ma tête, d'où l'effet ampli/salle de concert) m'arrache les oreilles. Je me redresse, me cogne à la tête de lit. Mon téléphone valdingue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que cet appel est LE fichtrement attendu appel d'Edward. S'en suit une course poursuite, une mêlée de pieds dans la couette, et une attaque de couteau à peinture dans le genou. **– ca t'apprendra !... à force de tout laisser traîner partout -**

_-Freddy Mercury, je t'en**** ! _

_-Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella _!

La phrase de trop qui voulait dire que j'avais, malgré tout, décroché à temps, et que l'interlocuteur au bout du fil avait tout entendu. La journée commence bien dis donc !

_-Si j'étais à ta place, j'arrêterai de l'ouvrir Freddy ! Tu devrais essayer le cuir à propos… et le rouge te va bien au teint ! _

_-J'y penserais ! On pourra trouver ça cet après-midi si tu veux toujours m'accompagner ! _

_-Il est quelle heure au juste ?_

Je réalisai que, avant ce réveil plutôt bruyant, et plutôt raté à vrai dire… je dormais, je dormais bien même.

_-Midi précise Mam'selle. _Répondit-il avec un accent du sud exagéré. Bon Dieu, il était tard ! J'avais dormi beaucoup plus de temps que prévu !

_-Et tu es… _

_C'est à cet instant que LE coup d'interphone décida de retentir_

_-Oooh non... tu n'as pas osé ? _

_-Non, tu as raison, je n'ai pas osé 'té ! On m'a trop bien élevé … Par contre, j'apprécierai que tu m'ouvres rapidement, je n'ai pas de parapluie ! _

_-Edwaaard…_

_-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir une fille au saut du lit sans qu'elle s'y soit préparée._

J'enclenchai l'interphone, et trois minutes plus tard, c'est un Edward trempé jusqu'aux os qui pénétra dans **mon** appartement. Sa chemise lui collant le torse et les cheveux dégoulinants sur son front et sa nuque. _**MIAM**_

_- Je sais, on se croirait presque dans une comédie romantique à deux balles. Loin de moi l'idée de briser cette instant de rêve, mais… Tu me fais rentrer ? _

_J'aurais pu lui répondre sauvagement un truc du style __**« Non Beau Gosse, on ne s'adresse pas à Bella Swan de cette manière ». **_Mais je décidai de rester dans un discours plus… soft

-_Et si je refuse ? _

_-Si tu refuses, je m'assurerai que tu te souviennes à jamais du jour ou tu m'as ouvert ta porte en pyjama, avec une trace d'oreiller sur la joue et des chaussettes de tennis dépareillés aux pieds… Mais bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein_

_**Je faillis lui demander comment il voulait s'y prendre mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. **_

_-Humpff _

Je fis mine de lui claquer la porte au nez, et m'effaçai au dernier moment. Edward me fixa et s'avança dans ma petite entrée, visiblement fière de sa victoire.

Son expression si moqueuse changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il parcouru la pièce du regard. L'arrogance fit place à de la curiosité et à une étrange timidité. Le voir ici avait quelque chose d'irréel. Il était le premier de mes « amis » à entrer dans mon chez moi. La présence d'une telle beauté dans mon trois pièces avait quelque chose de décalé. Pourtant, Edward s'arrêtait sur chaque détail comme s'il visitait un musée.

Il ricana en voyant ma collection de jeux Kinder Suprise dont j'avais juré ne jamais me séparer, fièrement exposée sur une étagère, entre deux rangées de livres.

Il sourit en voyant une photo de moi, parmis tant d'autre, sur laquelle j'étais ado, bras dessus bras dessous avec ma meilleure amie. Cette amie que j'avais laissé là bas, chez moi. J'étais hideuse sur cette photographie poussiéreuse. L'appareil dentaire dont j'étais si fière au début, fixé sur mes dents du bonheur. J'avais rapidement changé d'avis cela dit.

Il se contenta d'effleurer des doigts les toiles, dessins préparatoires ou aquarelles que j'avais accrochés anarchiquement sur le mur pour essayer de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans mon esprit.

Et moi. Je l'observai, appuyée contre un mur. Je venais de réaliser une chose. Ma vie à New York ne me ferait pas oublier ma vie d'avant. Et Edward, en débarquant dans mon cocon, venait de créer un lien entre mon passé et mon présent.

_**La vie est un livre Bella, tu auras beau scinder ta vie en chapitres, chacun d'eux restera intrinsèquement lié aux autres.**_

_-J'aime beaucoup ton appart Bella, il te ressemble_. Déclara-t-il solennellement, dans un souffle

_-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre_, lui lançais-je en m'approchant lentement de lui, il me tournait le dos.

_-Tu dois comprendre qu'il est plein de surprises, de couleurs, de joie de vivre, de caractère… et d'histoire. Oui, c'est sûrement ce que tu as de plus précieux, une histoire. _

_-Tout le monde à une histoire, et la mienne est plus que banale. Rien de précieux là dedans._

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres, il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, avant de se retourner et de se reconstituer un visage emprunt de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre. Son petit jeu ne me trompa pas, mais je n'en dis rien…

Nous nous connaissions depuis à peine quelques jours et je n'avais aucun droit de lui demander des comptes. Cela dit, j'avais le droit de penser, et une chose était sûre : Edward Cullen était torturé. Psychiquement, par quelques chose qui l'avait marqué dans son passé. Quelque chose dont il ne s'était visiblement pas remis, malgré son rôle d'homme bien dans sa peau qu'il interprétait à la perfection.

_-Bon bon bon ! Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, nous ferons cette visite de New York, Swan. En revanche, je t'autorise… non, en fait je t'oblige à te mettre autre chose qu'un pyjama sur le dos. Et tu auras exactement 15 minutes pour te préparer dans 3… 2... 1... _

_-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?_

_-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Tu perds du temps Bellaaaa tic tac. Je viendrai te chercher sous la douche s'il le faut ! _

Ça, c'était loin de me déplaire mais… Et merde, il ne plaisante pas !

_-J'y vais ! Allume la télévision si tu veux !_ Beuglais-je tout en me dessapant en courant. Sympa comme programme.

_-Oula non, il y a tellement de choses plus intéressantes à explorer._

Je filai rapidement sous la douche, en essayant de ne pas penser à Edward rodant dans mon appartement à la recherche de détails compromettants… Gloups.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais hors de la douche, la brosse à dent à la bouche, la brosse à cheveux dans ma tignasse indomptable _**– Et bien, tu devais être somptueuse, Bella, quand tu lui as ouvert la porte – Oh Ta gueule toi !**_

Quinze minutes plus tard, montre en main, j'étais debout dans le salon, une jupe en jean juste au dessus des genoux, une paire de collants noirs transparents et une paire de Dr Martens, le tout accompagné d'une chemise et d'une veste décontractée. Rien de très folichon, mais c'était mon style.

_-Une jupe… avec ce temps. _L'envie de lui faire ravaler son petit air dubitatif pris le dessus, et je me fis un plaisir à lui clouer le bec

_-Gros malin, au moins, avec une jupe, je ne risque pas de mouiller le bas de mon pantalon ! En plus, il ne fait pas froid, et je suis prête à parier que le temps va se lever._

_-Bella 1, Edward 0, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Trêve de bavardage à présent, place à la visite et prend ton appareil photo ! _

L'averse s'était calmée, comme je m'en doutais. La visite ne pourrait qu'être agréable, surtout en sa compagnie.

Il m'emmena jusqu'au métro –Je n'étais pas prête de trouver notre prochain lieu de visite… le métro pourrait nous amener partout dans new York et ce dans n'importe quel district-

-Où va-t-on ? Ma raison me hurlait de ne pas faire confiance à ce sourire arrogant qui me promettait des choses, trop de choses… Dieu sait où il allait me faire traîner. Il était bien capable de me faire regretter ma légère prise de pouvoir de l'instant d'avant. Mon cœur, m'intimai doucement, et avec succès, de le suivre dans son aventure New Yorkaise. Quelque chose me dit que je ne le regretterai pas.

Il haussa des sourcils suggestifs, sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Il dut voir mon expression inquiète car il s'empressa de me rassurer en disant que j'allais adorer… Puisqu'il le dit !

Le métro était bondé, le hasard avait sans doute décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche… J'étais collée à Edward, dos à lui, tandis qu'il avait posé ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules pour maintenir mon équilibre. Je me tordit dans tout les sens pour choper mon appareil photo puis me tournait vers Edward. Grossière erreur, il était sacrement plus intimidant de l'affronter de face. Qu'importe, l'objectif de l'appareil imposait une certaine distance.

_-Dis, tu es en train de faire quoi microbe ? _

_-A ton avis ? _

_-Tu sais que si nous n'étions pas dans un métro bondé, je serais déjà en train de te faire regretter ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire là ! _

_-Wooo, j'ai peur, souris, montre moi comme tu es heureux._

Un sourire de demeuré apparut sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit de grands yeux non moins fous et s'approcha lentement de l'objectif.

C'était le moment, j'appuyai lentement sur le bouton déclencheur sauf que… le flash était actionné

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la rame de métro, suivit d'un rire tonitruant dont l'auteur n'était autre… qu'Edward

En une demi seconde, une cinquantaine de visages s'étaient tournés vers nous, et nous étions devenu LE centre d'attention. Un fou rire incontrôlable nous pris à tout deux.

Edward, tête baissée, paupières hermétiquement clauses, les épaules secouées par son hilarité et moi me répandant en excuses entrecoupées de fous rires nerveux, les joues d'Edward entre mes paumes afin de vérifier son état.

_-Mon dieu Edward ! Regarde moi et dis moi que tu n'es pas encore aveugle !_

Phrase qui aurait pu révéler une sincère inquiétude de ma part, si seulement je n'avais pas été écroulée de rire.

_-Bella, tu m'as tué… Tu vas être obligée de t'occuper de l'infirme que je suis devenu tout le restant de ta misérable vie. _

Je songeai que m'occuper d'Edward n'aurait pas été une punition, bien au contraire

-_Ouvre les yeux Edward, pour l'amour du ciel !_ M'esclaffais-je. Mon rire ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-_Tu me vois ?_ repris-je

_-Et bien, là tout de suite, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir la vierge Marie en face de moi, y'a comme qui dirait une auréole autour de ta tête… J'y aurais presque cru si tu n'avais pas été une telle démone !_ Me railla-t-il

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard et en un instant, une course poursuite commença dans la rame de métro, encouragée par certain, tandis que d'autres s'offusquaient de notre manque de savoir vivre. La plupart des voyageurs supportaient l'un ou l'autre de nous, et ce, malgré les bousculades que cela occasionnait.

Je reprenais mon souffle lorsque j'entendis un cri à l'autre bout de la rame :

-BELLA ! ON DESCEND À LA PROCHAINE !

-C'EST D'ACCORD ! Hurlais-je à mon tour, pas gênée le moins du monde par le regard désapprobateur d'une dame d'un certain âge. Je lui fis un sourire angélique qui sembla apaiser son regard. New York était une ville vraiment formidable. La cité était une invitation à s'ouvrir aux autres, et on vous le rendait bien en vous accueillant à bras ouvert tant que vous ne vouliez de mal à personne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, je me frayait un chemin pour sortir et tombai, nez à nez sur le quai, avec un groupe de musiciens. Cuivres, cordes et caisses se mêlaient mélodieusement pour donner naissance à un air si entrainant qu'un clochard s'était mis à danser furieusement. Je ne pus retenir un sourire béat. Une présence se fit sentir derrière moi.

_-Welcome to New York, Bella ! _Déclara-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse et envoutante, envoutante et mystérieuse comme cette mégalopole

Je me bornai à lui répondre d'un sourire, puis il m'entraîna à sa suite.

_-Je t'avertis, ne t'attends pas à une visite traditionnelle, nous n'irons pas dans les lieux les plus connus de New York, nous irons plutôt dans les bas fonds ! New York recèle bien des secrets, et je suis loin de les connaître tous, mais je peux te donner un aperçu de ce que j'ai découvert._

_-Je te suis ! _

_-J'y compte bien _! Rit-il doucement. Il se racla la gorge et sa voix pris l'intonation d'un guide touristique

_-Bien, bien, bien… New York, cité cosmopolite Milady, elle n'appartient pas aux Etats-Unis, elle n'appartient qu'à elle même et se suffit à elle même et se construit elle même. Elle absorbe toutes les cultures qui viennent à elle. Nous sommes… encore à Brooklyn. Et nous commencerons cette visite par un musée. _

_-Un musée, vraiment ? Je croyais que ta visite sortirait de l'ordinaire. _le taquinais-je

_-Je suis absolument certain que le musée que nous nous apprêtons à visiter te plaira. Dis le moi, si je me trompe, mais tu aimes l'histoire et les vieilleries, non ?_

_-Touchée, Cullen. J'ai un petit faible pour l'histoire._

C'est à cet instant que nous émergeâmes de la bouche de métro. Metropolitan Avenue. Une artère de Brooklyn bordée d'immeuble assez ancien, la plupart en briques rouges et oranges avec les escaliers de secours de traversaient la façade en diagonale « comme dans les films » songeais-je. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'intime de m'arrêter devant une minuscule enseigne, encadrée de pot de fleurs « City Reliquary »

_-Bella, prépare toi à plonger dans le passé. Dans ce minuscule musée a été concentrée toute l'histoire de New York._

Je n'eus aucun mal à le croire. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de couleurs dans un si petit espace. La vitrine, de chaque côté de la porte, débordait d'objets. Pancartes, vieilles affiches, quantités astronomiques de capsules et de bouteilles de bière d'un autre temps.

Edward me poussa vers l'entrée, et l'atmosphère du musée, tamisée, mystique et chaude, m'engloutit en un instant. Le musée était un travail de romain. Une gigantesque collection s'étendait sous nos yeux. Entretenue avec soin, complétée au fur et à mesure. Allant d'une collection de cartes postales de la statue de la liberté, en passant par un mur, couvert de photographies dédicacées, consacré au base-ball. Sans oublier une gigantesque archive des plus grands quotidiens new yorkais. D'innombrables vitrines couvraient les murs, certaines remplies de babiole, de bijoux ou de vaisselle, d'autres contenaient carrément des fragments de pierres taillées, ou de poutres métalliques qui avaient du appartenir à des bâtiments de la ville…

J'explorai les lieux émerveillés, en sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il me déstabilisait… C'était étrange, il semblait se rassasié de mon émerveillement, ne se lassant pas d'observer la moindre de mes réactions. Je le savais, je le voyais faire, mais ne disais rien. J'étais bien trop heureuse de ses prunelles irréelles posées sur moi

Personne ne pourrait faire un inventaire de tout ce que se trouvait conservé ici, rangé méticuleusement. Sauf peut être ce vieil homme qui lisait un vieil exemplaire usé d'Huckleberry Finn, derrière des lunettes à armature épaisse

Je n'osai pas interrompre sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lever les yeux sur moi de son propre chef. Et la discussion s'engagea, alimentée par des anecdotes du propriétaire et de certains visiteurs et habitants du quartier qui passaient par là. Ces gens là étaient nés_ ici_, ils appartenaient aux murs_._

Je discutai littérature, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir Edward qui me reluquait toujours, amusé par la passion que je déployais dans la conversation.

Une éternité était passée depuis le jour ou j'avais tenu une véritable conversation sur la littérature.

Ma mère s'était souvent moquée, en disant que je n'étais pas née à la bonne époque : je m'entendais mieux avec les personnes âgées qu'avec les personnes de mon âge.

Repenser à maman s'avérait plus douloureux que je ne l'imaginais. Ce retour désagréable dans le passé fut rapidement occulté par Edward qui tentait tant bien que mal de m'arracher des entrailles de ce musée. Que dis-je, de cette mine d'or.

Le propriétaire nous expliqua les difficultés financière auxquelles il était confronté au quotidien. Ce petit musée de quartier luttait pour survivre. Nous payâmes nos places et Edward, comme si c'était une évidence, m'offrit une des babioles que Le _**City Reliquary**_ proposait en souvenir, à savoir, un médaillon sous doute plaqué argent, grossièrement gravé, et qui s'ouvrait pour que l'on puisse y placer une photographie ou une sorte de relique.

Le cadeau ne valait pas grand chose. Pourtant, j'en fus touché. Sans doute parce qu'il venait d'Edward.

Nous sortîmes complètement dépaysés du petit musée.

_-La première visite t'a plu ? Me demanda Edward, inquiet, en tripotant la médaille nerveusement autour de mon cou. _

_-Et comment ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves pour la suite ! Edward, ce musée, et ce type, étaient fantastiques ! _

_-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. C'était la partie culturelle, maintenant, place à la partie un peu plus marrante !_

En effet, je n'avais encore rien vu. Tout le reste de l'après midi se déroula à un rythme effréné. De Brooklyn aux petites communautés religieuses de Harlem qui s'évertuaient à nous transporter dans un autre monde en chantant leur âmes et leurs souffrances dans le Gospel, au rythme de leurs mains, qui frappaient sans relâche. La visite continua à travers des marchés improbables, à l'intérieur de galeries d'art, dans des cafés sombres tenus par des propriétaires tout aussi sombres, le tout ponctué de sourires de toutes nationalités.

Il était presque dix-sept heures, nous trainions tranquillement dans une toute petite rue du district de Manhattan, pleine de charme, ombragée par rangée d'arbre.

Le temps, comme je le présageais, s'était levé. Le temps était un peu frais mais un ciel pâle nous assurait que la soirée serait belle.

Je prenais n'importe quoi en photo avec mon vieil appareil argentique à objectif. Je râlais intérieurement en me disant que j'allais devoir attendre de faire développer la pellicule chez un photographe pour voir les photos. Les photos d'Edward en particulier… Je n'avais malheureusement pas encore les moyens de m'offrir un appareil photo reflexe numérique avec mon petit pécule. Mon appareil actuel avait beau être d'excellente qualité, je l'avais acheté d'occasion depuis quelques années, et le numérique offrait des possibilités non négligeables…

Edward marchait à côté de moi, mains dans les poches, regardant autour de lui, c'était un regard d'enfant, émerveillé à chaque fois qu'une devanture de magasin lui plaisait plus qu'une autre. Il était si attendrissant, et je venais de comprendre pourquoi.

Il était un vrai gosse. Terriblement intelligent, doué, penseur. Il en savait des choses, en était conscient, mais ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres pour autant. Il gardait cet éternel esprit puéril, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il était ouvert, ne se souciant pas des préjugés qu'avaient les « adultes ».

En fait, il réfléchissait… intelligemment. Il se posait des questions là ou il y en avait, le reste, il l'acceptait avec facilité sans se prendre la tête.

Mais une ombre demeurait chez lui, un non-dit que je ne parvenait pas à cerner.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil et il le remarqua, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites. Oh… il avait une idée derrière la tête, et il me jaugeait des yeux pour savoir s'il pouvait tenter le coup.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, comme pour parler, se résigna puis… audacieux, se décida à me demander ce qui trottait dans sa petite tête de lapin crétin.

-_Bellaaaa_ … Roucoula Edward doucement.

_**Help, help, voix séductrice à bâbord ! **_

_**Oui, le genre de voix qu'il utilise pour que tu ne puisses pas lui résister…**_

_**Alors, qu'est ce que je fais ? **_

_**Ben rien, c'est fait pour ! **_

_**Merci, le conseil m'est d'une grande aide ! **_

_**Mais de rien…**_

_**-**__Edward…_

_-Bella… Est ce que… Est ce que tu aimes les fringues ? Enfin, tu vois, les trucs de nana, les fripes, les trucs un peu Vintage ? _

Je me méfiai un peu, un homme ne vous demande jamais ça au hasard… Je pris des pincettes et lui répondit prudemment :

_-Et bien, ouai… Je veux dire, oui. Sans excès, mais j'aime bien fouillé un peu dans les friperies, tant que ça reste dans mes prix. _

_-Génial ! J'en étais sûr ! _Son ton était un peu trop enthousiaste pour ma santé mentale.

_-Viens ! Suis-moi…_ Ajouta-t-il.

Je le suivis, mais en réalité, je n'eus pas tellement le choix, Edward me tirait par le poignet, comme un enfant attirant sa maman jusqu'à un magasin de jouet… à l'exception qu'Edward faillit me déboiter l'épaule par la même occasion.

Sans que je le réalise, je me retrouvais au beau milieu d'une friperie vintage encombrées de nippes, chapeaux tombants du plafond, sac vieille époque alignés au mur, étalages impressionnant de lunettes d'un autre temps. Et … bon sang, des motifs, des portants débordants de vêtements qui n'en finissaient plus ne courir le long des murs, et tout l'espace, du sol au plafond, ne laissant que d'étroits passages pour circuler…

On se serait cru dans un mélange du festival de Woodstock, Hollywood Boulevard dans les années 50, Broadway dans les années 80, agrémenté d'une odeur étonnante et forte, alliance de naphtaline et d'eau de Cologne ! Pour le coup, j'en avais plein les yeux et plein les narines, abasourdie que mes sens soient autant sollicités dans une si petite boutique.

_-Edward… _l'appelai-je faiblement_. Tu… tu viens souvent ic…_

Je fus coupée dans mon élan, Edward avait disparu dans les tréfonds du magasin, et il tapait jovialement la discute avec une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, couverte de bijoux, de parfums, et de maquillage, qui semblait répondre au doux nom de… Marilyn. Très original dans ce genre de magasin ! Ahem

_-D'accord, tu viens souvent ici donc… _dis-je pour moi même, m'enfonçant à mes risques et périls dans la jungle vestimentaire qui s'ouvrait sous mes yeux.

La suite fut hilarante, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Marilyn était particulièrement indulgente avec Edward - dont elle semblait apprécier les charmes – Et nous laissa à peu près tout essayer n'importe comment, même ses articles les plus chers. En fait, elle rigolait bien avec nous, nous essayions des fringues à tour de rôle au rythme des pincements de joues de Marilyn et de multiples photos souvenirs.

Jusqu'au dilemme suprême :

J'étais devant la cabine, attendant le verdict.

Edward me défigurait, sérieux, perché sur une table croulante de bijoux vintage, vêtu d'une chemise vintage à motifs floraux délicieusement ouverte sur le haut de son torse...

**Fiouu…**

Marilyn m'observait avec adoration, mains jointes en attitude de prière, au bord des larmes. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à marier sa fille…

_**Okay, là, je panique. Si ils continuent à me regarder sans rien dire je vais…**_

_**Patience…**_

C'est Edward qui reprit la parole en premier, sa voix était… presque émue.

_-Tu es… _

_-MAGNIFIQUE ! BELLA prends là !_ Là, c'était Marilyn.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

-Vous oubliez un détail, je ne roule pas sur l'or… Marilyn, c'est une des plus belles robes de votre collection. Elle mérite une propriétaire qui saura en être digne…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Edward et Marilyn parlèrent, - que dis-je – s'époumonèrent en même temps.

-Je te l'achète ! : Made in Cullen.

-Je te l'offre ! : Made in Marilyn.

Ils étaient adorables, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter un tel cadeau .

_-Ecoutez moi bien, vous deux_. Je me raclai la gorge, tentant de prendre ma voix la plus sévère possible. _D'abord, vous, Marilyn, il est hors de question que vous me laissiez quitter cette boutique sans que j'ais payé cette robe. Quant à toi, Cullen, tu ne me payeras pas cette robe. Parce que je suis une grande fille. Et que je ne veux pas me faire offrir deux cadeaux par le même homme dans la même journée. Et surtout pas une robe de cette qualité… _

_-Bella, c'est ridic…_

_-Non, Edward ! _

Non, pas ce regard… Il me dévisageait depuis que j'étais sortie de la cabine.

Un regard un peu trop gourmand pour mon bien.

Mais là, il avait pris une moue terriblement irrésistible, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Il soutint mon regard jusqu'à ce que je pousse un soupir résigné…

Il savait qu'il m'avait à moitié convaincu et passait maintenant à la deuxième phase de son plan.

_-Bella…_

_-Oui Edward._

_-Bella, baisse les yeux un instant, regarde toi dans cette robe, retourne toi s'il le faut, et contemple toi BIEN, dans le miroir de la cabine. Regarde-toi autant de temps qu'il le faudra._

Je m'exécutai docilement. M'observant timidement dans le miroir, une moue contrariée collé au visage. Il avait raison. Cette robe était magnifique… un coup de cœur à vrai dire.

Elle était bleue de Prusse, mais en plus profond, plus foncé.

En mousseline de soie plissée, toute simple, elle avait des bretelles d'environ trois centimètres de largeur, un magnifique décolleté, pas très osé, mais suffisamment pour mettre ma poitrine en valeur. Une sorte de ceinture, dans le même tissu que la robe, me moulait, juste en dessous des seins, et jusqu'à la taille, puis le jupon de la robe s'évasait tout doucement, fluide, ample un peu plissé, glissement doucement sur mes hanches jusqu'à mes genoux…

Une petite merveille. Légère, agréable à porter.

Elle était dotée d'un charme indéniable, d'une petite note vieillotte tout à fait charmante et d'un parfum capiteux qui indiquait qu'elle avait déjà été portée. Sa propriétaire précédente en avait pris grand soin.

Je me retournai vers Edward sans un mot. Celui ce me fit un sourire d'encouragement que l'on aurait facilement pu identifier à celui d'un ange.

_-Bien. Bella, maintenant que tu t'es vue clairement, regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que tu ne veux pas cette robe. _

_-… Je… C'est ridicule, je n'arriverais jamais à la remettre._

Je mentais. C'était le type de robe élégante, mais que je pourrais parfaitement mettre dans la vie de tous les jours, quand le temps serait plus clément, au printemps par exemple.

Manque de pot, je mentais mal, et Edward était particulièrement perspicace.

-_Bella…_ Gronda-t-il

-…

-_J'attends_, Renchérit-il

_-Tu as raison. Je la veux… mais si tu l'achètes, je tiens à te la rembourser. C'est beaucoup trop. _

_-Ça me paraît réglo… On fera comme tu voudras Bella, je te demande juste de prendre cette robe. _

_-Alors… Deal ? _

_-Deal. _

Une poignée de main plus tard, Edward régla l'achat et nous sortîmes de la boutique en promettant de revenir.

La promenade s'acheva dans le parc de High Line, bondé de New-Yorkais et perché au dessus de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Le mélange nature et urbain était absolument surprenant et curieusement plaisant.

Allongés côte à côte dans les transats du parc, qui se vidait peu à peu, nous admirions à présent un couché de soleil sur la ville. Le ciel prenant peu à peu cette teinte d'un bleu si profond, unique, que l'on ne voyait qu'au crépuscule, entre chien et loup.

_-J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse Edward… Vraiment. Merci pour tout. _

_-Ta journée n'aura pas été plus belle que la mienne. J'étais en meilleure compagnie que toi._

Le compliment faiblement déguisé derrière cette phrase me fit monter le rouge au joue. Réaction qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer Edward.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit alors sur nous, alors que nous regardions le soleil passer derrière les immeubles.

Edward fut le premier à briser la paix des lieux :

-_Il se fait tard Bella, je devrais te ramener jusqu'à chez toi, nous avons beaucoup marché. _

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner, c'est loin._

_-Ne discute pas, ce n'était pas une question Bella, je te ramène. _

Je ne sais si c'était le fruit de mon imagination, mais sa voix douce de ténor était teintée d'une intonation triste… presque comme s'il regrettait de me quitter. Mais je pouvais lire autre chose sur son visage, de l'amertume, de la frustration, du dépit… de la colère.

_**Pourquoi diable serait-il en colère ?**_

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. La journée avait été riche, mais épuisante.

Dans le métro, Edward et moi nous observions furtivement pendant que l'autre regardait autre part. Parfois, nos regards se cherchaient, se croisaient, se fixaient pour finalement se fuir la seconde suivante.

Bien vite, nos jambes nous portèrent jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble.

L'instant était parfait.

Tout était parfait, hormis Edward. Il était là, devant moi, rembruni, les sourcils froncés, les traits tourmentés, le visage baissé, regardant ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement.

Il aurait pu m'embrasser. C'est ce que n'importe quel type sain d'esprit aurait fait. Mais Edward n'était pas n'importe quel type. Il était juste Edward.

C'est pourquoi il ne m'embrassa pas… Quelque chose, je ne sais quoi, l'en empêchait. Alors il continua à maltraiter ses mains, cette éternelle expression torturée collée à sa figure d'Ephèbe.

C'est moi qui fis le premier pas…

**Presque**.

Je pris son menton dans ma paume et relevai son visage vers le mien, déposant un doux baiser sur chacune de ses pommettes, puis sur son front.

Il fixa ses prunelles, puits sans fond, aux miennes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle cesse de trembler. Son visage d'homme, à la fois visage d'enfant, marqué, terrorisé par ce que la vie lui réservait.

Tout en lui me criait de l'embrasser, de le consoler, de le cajoler contre ma poitrine… je ne sais pour quelle raison.

_-Bonne nuit, Edward_. _Merci… infiniment, merci… Pour la robe, et pour aujourd'hui._

Lui murmurai-je, lâchant délicatement sa mâchoire. Je me détournai, montai les marches du perron, n'attendant plus rien de lui, mais avant que je puisse mettre la clé dans la serrure, une poigne sur mon bras me retint vers lui.

_-Bella, attends, je t'en pris, attends._

_

* * *

_

Un peu de suspens n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ;)

A la prochaine ! (avec un chapitre aussi long que celui ci !)

Bisous bisous.

Elinae.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes :) !**

**Encore un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est vraiment, vraiment que du bonheur, surtout que les choses se mettent peu à peu en forme et que vos imagination débridés commencent à imaginer la suite de l'histoire (j'adore lire les hypothèses haha ! )**

**Ainsi donc, vous aurez le droit à une petite réponse aujourd'hui…**

**D'abord, je vois que vous avez toutes adoré mon petit suspens final. La question est : « Mais Bon dieu, il l'embrasse quand ? AAAAaah » et bien ça… la suite vous le dira ! Ca c'était la question récurrente, et puis après, il y a eu celle qui se sont dit que notre petit Edward, avait un petit problème, qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher**

** C'est le cas de **_**Chouchoumag **_**! Réponse : Oui, Eddy nous cache effectivement un truc, et oui… ça a, ****en quelque sorte****, un rapport avec son passé… ahem, je n'en dit pas plus.**

_**Kadronya**_** m'a également fait une petite hypothèse pour la suite ! Elle a été moins optimiste que vous toute à propose du peut-être futur baiser (j'espère pour vous qu'elle a tort) toujours à cause d'un refus qui vient d'Edward, à cause de quelque chose qui l'a marqué par le passé. (On dirait bien que les choses se précisent :D )**

_**Delphine**_** 94 et **_**choukchouquette**_** sont également d'accord pour dire qu'il y a un truc qui cloche… mais bon, une chose est sûre, c'est que Edward et Bella, comme le dit si bien **_**Cecyle B**_**, « se cherchent et vont certainement finir par se trouver à un moment ou à un autre ^^. »**

**Je vous rassure, ils vont se trouver, mais je ne vous dis pas quand. Nos deux personnages ont des caractères un peu spéciaux… ça ne va pas se faire sans mal, mais ça se fera.**

**Bon, et puis, pour le plaisir aussi, merci à toutes les autres, dont les reviews sont tout simplement adorables et même parfois très drôles ! **

_SoSweetySoCrazy, Iselie, chouchoumag, Nedwige, slakware, phika17 ( toujours adorable :) !), kadronya, bellaagain, annecullen69 ( tes commentaires me font particulièrement marrer ! :D héhé ), aline1320, Tinga Bella, Floraline, acoco, SalomeRose, Delphine94, liliputienne31, Cecyle B., choukchouquette, MelanieMac, marnchoups, oliveronica cullen massen._

**Voilà pour les remerciements ! **

**Maintenant, place à la suite, un chapitre 5, riche en rebondissements… enfin je crois. **

**Sachez que le… truc, qui va se passer dans ce chapitre est une affaire qui va se dérouler en ****PARALLELE****, à l'intrigue principale ! **

**Je vous préviens donc, on ne va pas tomber dans l'histoire basique, ce n'est qu'un truc qui va s'ajouter au reste… **

**Si je ne suis pas très claire dans mes explications, je remettrais une note à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

**Elinae**

**CHAPTER 5**

J'étais étendue sur le dos, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, les genoux repliés, ma tête reposant sur mon bras droit tandis que ma main gauche reposait calmement sur mon ventre, juste au dessous du nombril.

J'attendais, nue, la fin des deux heures en tant que modèle vivant, pour ce cours de modelage sur argile. Il n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, et Edward donnait les explications à ses étudiants. Je n'étais presque plus gênée par tous ses regards insistants sur mon corps. En fait, je n'y pensais pas, j'utilisais ces heures de cours pour essayer de me détendre et réfléchir sur tous ce à quoi je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser.

Sauf que la tâche s'avérait difficile lorsque la voix d'Edward était en toile de fond. Une voix si profonde et grave…

_-… N'oubliez pas, vous réalisez cette fois ci un travail en trois dimensions, en volume. Je vous demanderais donc, pour les premières vingt minutes, de vous déplacer autour de modèle. Faites des croquis. C'est primordial ! Aucun point de vue ne doit être privilégié par rapport à un autre. Etudiez le squelette du sujet, c'est grâce à cette étude que vous parviendrez à une représentation la plus juste possible…_

_Vous allez travailler l'argile, et sachez que c'est un matériau de choix, il est particulièrement facile à travailler. Les premiers outils que vous utiliserez donc, ce sont vos mains, vous devez vous familiariser avec l'argile, et aucun outil ne le fera mieux que vos propres mains. Evidemment, il arrivera un moment où vous devrez vous servir d'outils plus minutieux, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…_

Et bien, les deux heures allaient s'avérer plus difficiles que prévu si tout le monde se mettait à tourner autour de moi !

Nous n'étions que deux à rester immobiles dans cette pièce. Je me sentais un peu comme le soleil, au centre de la salle, avec tous ces étudiants qui gravitaient autour de moi et Edward. Edward, cette étoile fixe qui brillait plus que les autres, mon point de repère dans cette vie de dingue.

Car c'est bel et bien ce qu'il était devenu au cours de ces trois derniers jours : mon point d'ancrage.

Jamais je n'avais lié une telle relation en si peu de temps. Une relation, voilà tout ce que cela était, je n'arrivais pas à poser des mots plus précis sur les rapports qui nous unissaient tous les deux. Entre la relation qui lie un frère et une sœur et celle, plus ambigüe, entre deux personnes qui se plaisent sans oser se le dire.

J'eus l'impression qu'il m'observait de là où il était. Je n'en eus pas la certitude, car mes prunelles étaient fixées au plafond d'un blanc immaculé.

Mais du coin de mes yeux, je percevais l'attention qu'il me portait. Toutes les émotions qui ne passaient pas par son visage, traversaient ses iris incandescents, adoucis par ce vert mousse foncé tacheté de bronze et d'or, qui les coloraient.

Cette réflexion m'amena à repenser à la discussion que nous avions eu la veille, avant de nous séparer

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

« -_Bella, attends, je t'en pris, attends._

Sa main retenait mon bras, mais je crois que c'est sa voix qui m'empêcha de bouger plus. Sa voix caressante avait pris des accents paniqués. Je me tournai vers lui et plongeai dans l'abîme de ses yeux. Nos regards discutaient seuls de la détresse du moment.

_**De la détresse, de la détresse ! Mais de quelle détresse parles-tu Bella ? **_

_**Pour quelle raison une telle tension régnait-elle entre nous ? **_

_**Elle ne venait pas de moi, non. Toute cette pression émanait de la personne d'Edward. **_

_**Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Nous ne faisions rien de mal. Pas moi en tout cas. **_

J'eus le sentiment qu'Edward portait le poids d'un secret trop lourd sur ses épaules.

_« Un trop gros oiseau pour une si petite cage_ » Songeais-je. Edward n'était pas libre, moralement parlant, il renvoyait l'image d'un homme bien portant et sûr de lui. En réalité, il était vulnérable, et je sentais qu'il ne le supportait pas.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de se livrer.

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas eu à faire le choix de se confier. Les seules discussions un tant soit peu personnelles que j'avais entretenue avec lui m'avaient appris qu'il n'avait noué, depuis son arrivée à New York, aucune relation assez forte pour se livrer.

Jusqu'à ma venue, visiblement. Il hésitait à me parler, je le sentais.

Ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent. _**Il va parler, il va parler**__. _Puis, il secoua la tête imperceptiblement, et cligna des paupières comme s'il se donnait une claque mentale.

L'instant d'après, je sus qu'il avait repris ses esprits, que quoi qu'il dise, cela n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de m'avouer il y a encore quelques secondes.

_-Ecoûte, je… je voulais simplement te demander si…_

_-Abrège, Edward._

Ma voix avait claqué plus que de raison mais il ne parut pas s'en étonner.

Il comprenait.

Il savait que je savais.

_-Est ce que… Veux-tu poser, pour moi, Bella ? _

Je m'attendais à tout. Absolument à tout, sauf à ça. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me propose de nous voir pour boire un verre, ou me demande si j'avais passé une bonne journée, n'importe quel prétexte pour justifier le fait qu'il m'avait retenu quelques minutes de plus.

Il dut réaliser mon trouble car il rougit de l'audace de sa demande dans un moment pareil.

-Pardon ?

_-Je veux dire… Peu importe que tu poses nue ou habillée, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste que tu sois mon modèle._

_-…_

_-S'il te plait_, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

Ses yeux me suppliaient d'accepter. J'aurais pu résister plus longtemps si seulement il n'avait pas mordu sa lèvre inférieure, encore

- _**Tu signes ton arrêt de mort Bella, si tu acceptes**_ –

Fichue conscience, on dirait bien que je suis morte, dans ce cas là.

_-Et si ça ne me plait pas ? _

Répartie tout à fait inutile, ma décision était prise.

Et encore une fois, il avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert parce qu'il se contenta de me répondre par un sourire, un pauvre petit sourire mais un sourire authentique que… je lui rendis.

_-Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris Edward, mais j'en doute, c'est un oui. De toute façon, je m'en voudrais de refuser après ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir la ville ainsi sans toi. _

-_C'est normal Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée d'accepter à cause d'aujourd'hui…_

_-J'accepte _**grâce**_ à aujourd'hui, et pas __**à cause **__d'aujourd'hui. Je t'accorde que la nuance est faible mais de toute façon, j'en ai envie. Le reste n'est qu'un prétexte. _

C'est le pompon. Je ne venais pas de lui dire ça quand même, si ?

_**Si tu veux dire par là que tu viens de lui signifier que, je cite, tu as « envie » de t'exhiber devant lui pour lui servir de modèle. Alors oui, c'est bien ce que tu viens de lui dire. **_

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Son sourire arrogant me le confirma. Il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour reprendre du poil de la bête à celui là.

-Bien, j'imagine que puisque tu en as … envie, tout est réglé.

-Ma patience a des limites Edward, tu m'as parfaitement comprise ! Répliquai-je, faussement vexée, en me retournant vers la porte de mon immeuble

**Oui, Bella, va te coucher… Y'a des moments dans la vie où il faut se faire discret, faire profil bas quoi… Et bien, là, c'est le moment **

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière moi, et je m'engouffrai dans mon immeuble.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Dieu sait dans quoi je m'étais embarquée en acceptant une telle proposition – **Une proposition ? Un pacte avec le diable oui ! –**

Bon sang… que le temps passait lentement aujourd'hui. Et en même temps j'aurais préféré cent fois rester coincée à jamais dans cette salle plutôt que d'arriver au soir.

Ce matin là, en arrivant, Edward et moi avions convenu que notre première séance en tête à tête aurait lieu le soir même. De quoi redevenir addict aux rongements d'ongles…

J'étais si fatiguée. Edward me donnait du fil à retordre, occupant toutes mes pensées. Son comportement n'était pas normal. C'était presque imperceptible mais il avait une réserve, toujours un noyau impénétrable, une coquille à laquelle personne n'accédait.

Autant dire que j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il y avait quelque chose, je le saisissais sans en déterminer la teneur…

Le cours défila tranquillement, sous les regards avides de savoir des étudiants. Des étudiants qui devaient tous avoir plus ou moins mon âge mais qui n'étaient pas forcer de s'humilier publiquement en posant nu pour atteindre leur but.

-_Bella, Bella ! _Fredonna **sa** voix douce et vibrante. _Je ne doute pas de la beauté de tes pensées en ce moment, mais c'est la fin du cours, il est temps de partir. _

Encore ce ton enjôleur et cette bonne humeur… Si il savait à quoi j'occupais mes pensées. Pauvre garçon.

Il était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il continua sur sa lancée :

_-Pas que ça me dérangerait de te voir étendue ici toute la sainte journée mais je doute que le directeur soit du même avis que moi. _

_-Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur, Edward Cullen. _Rétorquai-je illico en me recouvrant du peignoir, ça lui fera les pieds.

-_Beau parleur… ça me va ! Dans beau parleur, il y a « beau », ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, venant de toi. _

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour relever ses magnifiques yeux verts qui devinrent aussitôt rieurs quand il vit que je le fusillai du regard. Il s'esclaffa bruyamment - Rire qui aurait été ridicule chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui, oh miracle, était absolument charmant chez Edward… comme par hasard -

_**Bon, dernière option pour conserver le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, Bella : la menace**_.

Il veut jouer au jeu de la provocation, et bien je vais marcher dans son jeu.

-_Tu sais Edward, pour ce soir… Je ne suis plus très sûre tu vois… Mais mince alors, ça serait tellement dommage de te passer de moi, moi qui ai un si … « beau corps »_

J'accompagnais la sentence, d'un sourire sournois faussement dissimulé et parfaitement maîtrisé. J'étais fourbe… Réutiliser ses propres mots sortis du contexte du départ…

Sauf que Edward eut vite fait de me faire ravaler ma gloire

-_Ma petite Bella… comme tu es drôle. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose sur toi-même. Quoi que je te fasse, je pourrais faire de ta vie un supplice … tu n'arriverais pas à te résoudre d'annuler cette fichue soirée. _

Il jouait dangereusement. J'aurais pu l'envoyer balader, le faire languir. J'aurais pu tout bonnement annuler la soirée pour lui prouver qui commandait, qui était la forte tête.

Il la jouait fine… très fine. C'était un risque à prendre, quitte ou double.

Et il avait eu raison de le prendre, ce satané risque. Encore une fois il avait raison. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours, et il m'avait déjà parfaitement cernée. Je crevais d'envie de passer la soirée avec lui et pour rien au monde je n'aurais annulé, je voulais mieux le connaître et découvrir tous les mystères de sa personne. Même si je crevais de trouille. N'importe quel châtiment plutôt que de manquer une occasion de me rapprocher de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça, alors je grommelai, pas très féminin, je le conçois, mais je devais garder contenance, avoir le dernier mot.

_-Tu t'en remettras Belli Bella, promis ! Je dois y aller… une réunion de professeurs. Tu trouveras mon adresse sur le bureau. Viens n'importe quand après le boulot, si tu veux repasser chez toi avant, prends ton temps. Je serai chez moi à partir de 16 ou 17 heures. A toi de voir !_

Juste le temps de me faire un clin d'œil et Edward disparut de mon champ de vision, me laissant là, seule, en peignoir au beau milieu de cette salle. Je me dirigeai pensive jusqu'au vestiaire improvisé en ressassant la conversation que je venait d'avoir avec Edward, dans ma tête en boucle.

La porte de la salle attenante au vestiaire claqua sans que j'y prête plus attention. Edward avait du oublier quelque chose dans la salle,

il était un rêveur, j'aurais pu sans mal le qualifier de tête en l'air. Il était tout à fait ce genre de type qui égarait toutes ses affaires partout. Le mec de base…

**Mais en plus évolué quand même, c'était d'Edward dont nous parlions, nom d'une pipe, et pas du premier type accosté dans la rue. **

Je me tenais dos à la porte du vestiaire lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit violemment, s'abattant contre le mur.

-T'es quand même sacrément culoté Edw…

* * *

Non. Edward n'était pas sacrément culoté. Tout bonnement parce que Edward ne se tenait pas devant moi en ce moment.

J'étais à moitié nue, j'avais tout juste eu le temps de remettre mes sous-vêtements avant que… cet intrus, ne débarque.

_-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Dégage ! _Lui crachai-je au visage

Réaction un peu violente me direz-vous. Ce pauvre type s'était peut-être simplement trompé de salle. J'aurais presque pu croire à cette hypothèse s'il n'avait pas ce regard. Le genre de regard qui vous donne la chaire de poule. Ses yeux lorgnaient mon corps d'une manière éhontée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Le regard concupiscent et cupide, typique de l'enfant gâté auquel on n'avait jamais rien refusé. Écœurant.

Il ne s'était pas trompé de salle, ni même égaré, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et était venu ici en toute connaissance de cause.

_-Ca ne se voit pas ? J'attends que tu te mettes à genoux pour me sucer. Ne fais pas la timide, tu dois être habituée après tout…_

_-Je te demande Pardon ? _

_-Allez, quoi ! Qui peut bien accepter de s'exhiber à poil devant vingt personnes, sinon une putain. _

Il esquissa un geste de la main vers ma joue. Comme pour la caresser. Je me détournai et lui balançai un coup de genou bien placé dans les parties qu'il esquiva de justesse

_**Et merde, la poisse ! **_

Non seulement j'avais loupé mon coup, mais j'avais énervé le bonhomme en prime… Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur en me serrant la gorge de sa poigne. Ce mec avait beau être jeune, comme son visage poupin me le laissait penser, il n'en rester pas moins quelqu'un de fort, il me dépassait facilement d'une tête, je ne faisais pas le poids. Il plaça sa deuxième main sur mon sein. Putain, il me donnait envie de vomir…

_-Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, CONNARD ! _

_-On dirait bien que le chaton sort ses griffes. Tu sais quoi ? _Son visage s'approcha trop près du mien, son haleine nauséabonde s'écrasa sur mon visage_. Continue comme ça, tu m'excites encore plus._

Une porte grinçante se fit entendre au loin, quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Je pourrais décider à tout moment de hurler au secours. On m'entendrait.

_-Ecoûte moi bien petite trainée, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me désobéisse, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Et je l'aurais eu aujourd'hui si j'avais eu plus de temps pour te dresser. Un mot de ce qui vient de se passer à quiconque et je fais de ta vie un enfer._

Il resserra sa poigne sur ma gorge et sur mon sein comme pour appuyer ses propos puis sortit de la pièce rapidement.

_**Bordel de merde, t'as eu chaud Bella, très chaud. Ce mec est complètement taré.**_ Je me rhabillais en vitesse, tremblante, jetait rapidement mon sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule puis sortis du vestiaire avec l'intention de déguerpir de cette maudite école le plus vite possible. Nom de Dieu, il me fallait absolument de l'air, et tout de suite.

C'était sans compter sur Edward. Il était là, farfouillant dans son bureau bordélique. Il ne m'avait pas vu.

J'en profitai pour l'observer silencieusement. D'abord parce que j'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, que mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse le contrôler, que je devait me reconstituer un visage serein.

Sans oublier que je ne savais pas mentir

Et, surtout, en le voyant pester ainsi dans ses affaires en pagaille, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais raison :

Edward avait bel et bien oublié quelque chose dans la salle. Il était donc bel et bien rêveur et tête en l'air, comme je le présageais. Mieux que ça, il était bordélique. Traits de caractère que j'aurais trouvés agaçants chez n'importe qui d'autre.

Chez lui, ils étaient craquant.

Je me raclai la gorge pour manifester ma présence. Edward fit un bond de deux mètre de haut qui me fit pouffer. Il me lança un regard peu amène immédiatement remplacé par de l'incompréhension :

_-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, ça fait plus de dix minutes que le cours est terminé ! T'en mets, du temps, à t'habiller … _Rigola-t-il

De peur de me trahir avec ma voix chevrotante, je lui répondis par un simple sourire… qui ne lui convint visiblement pas puisqu'il me sonda du regard…

_-Attends un petit peu. Je viens de croiser Newton dans le couloir, il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié des affaires dans la salle… Ne me dis pas que… _

Il se retint, mais je vis qu'il avait envie de rire. S'il savait…

Je repris un peu de contenance et lui répondit aussi naturellement que possible.

_-Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dit qu'un de ces quatre, on m'inviterait à sortir ou à boire un verre. Et bien… tu avais raison ! _

Dieu merci, Edward n'avait pas la capacité de lire en moi perpétuellement. Il ne sentit pas que ma voix était trop pleine de dégoût, et c'était tant mieux.

Il rigola tout simplement de ma malchance :

_-Tu plaisantes ! Ce type a tout juste 18 ans. Il n'a même pas l'âge légal pour boire un petit verre d'alcool dans un café des banlieues chics … toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Que lui as-tu répondu ? _

J'aurais pu me réjouir de la pointe de possessivité que j'avais cru déceler dans sa voix si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. Je lui répondit plus sèchement que voulu.

_-Je l'ai juste rembarré, il est parti sans faire d'histoire. Point final. _

_-J'ai du mal à te croire ! Ce mec est un charognard, pourri gâté par ses parents ! Ils ne lui refusent rien ! Il n'est pas nul en dessin mais il est loin d'être une lumière, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait sans doute jamais passé le cap de l'entretien d'entrée sans le généreux pot-de-vin que son père a versé à l'école. D'ailleurs je…_

Yeux baissés, je l'écoutais divaguer dans ses explications lorsqu'il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase… Il a compris. -_**C'est bon, t'as fait le lien entre ce que tu viens de me dire et mon comportement, dans ta jolie petite tête ?- **_ Visiblement, oui.

_-Attends, Bella, il ne t'a pas importuné, n'est ce pas ? _

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. J'en fus touchée mais également effrayée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'implique dans ce problème, qui n'allait finalement peut-être pas prendre plus d'ampleur. Surtout s'il affrontait un fils à papa richissime…

_-Non… non Edward, tu sais quoi, c'est rien, il s'est montré un peu insistant, il a compris que ça ne m'intéressait pas alors il est parti. Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un môme de dix-huit ans. _

Il essaya de lire en moi, je le savais… je le sentais.

_-Bella, regarde moi_. Sa voix était dure, son ton sans appel mais il conserva un calme exemplaire. Je levai les yeux et maintint son regard. Je crus défaillir face à l'intensité de ses prunelles. Il reprit.

_-Tu me le dirais, si tu avais des ennuis, n'est ce pas ? _

J'hochai la tête, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens, souriant de la manière la plus convaincante possible.

Ses iris verts me proféraient que j'avais lamentablement échoué dans ma tentative de lui cacher la vérité. Mais ces mêmes iris me disaient qu'il avait compris, qu'il ne me pousserait pas à lui raconter, qu'il comprenait que je voulais… que j'avais besoin de me sentir forte, indépendante, et courageuse… même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ses iris me disaient qu'il m'aurait à l'œil désormais.

**Oui, ils en racontaient, des choses, ses yeux… **

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Signe que la discussion était close.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bureau, et me tendit le papier sur lequel il avait inscrit son adresse.

-A ce soir, Bella. Fais attention à toi.

Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant, attrapai le papier et m'enfuit de la salle sans prendre le temps de lui répondre.

_**Quelle fichue journée de merde ! **_

* * *

Direction le Louisa's, et surtout, retour à Brooklyn pour oublier, juste le temps d'un après-midi que je travaillais dans ce maudit institut de beaux-arts…

Le café était situé dans le quartier de Brooklyn Heights, à des kilomètres de l'atmosphère qui régnait à Manhattan… Ici, c'était plutôt l'ambiance village qui était au rendez-vous, en d'autre terme, une bouffée d'air frais.

Le Café de Louisa fut rapidement en vue, avec sa vieille devanture rouge et la porte encadrée de deux énormes magnolias en pot, qui hurlait silencieusement à qui voulait l'entendre que « Mama Louisa vient du Sud des Etats-Unis… et qu'elle en était fière »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte de l'établissement et m'arrêtai pour contempler le calme régnant dans le café. Un petit couple tranquillement installé à une table dans un coin, les mains amoureusement enlacées. Un groupe de trois copines trentenaires qui se contaient les derniers potins en listes, Jacob en train de draguer une minette au comptoir en lui vantant les vertus aphrodisiaques de la tarte chocolat gingembre de Louisa. Louisa qui, elle même discutait vivement au téléphone en arrière boutique.

Le tableau paisible par excellence. C'était sans compter sur Jacob :

-_Belli Bells, Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?_ Brailla-t-il, très élégamment, comme il en avait apparemment le secret.

Alors là, il me scotchait ! Il avait du zapper un détail… Peut-être à cause de la Demoiselle qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Qui sait ?

_-Jacob… Je viens travailler ! Tu te souviens ? _

_-Au risque de te décevoir, Bella, non, tu ne viens pas travailler ! Loulou avait dit que tu commençais la semaine prochaine._

Jacob m'observait déblatérer toutes les grossièretés que je connaissais avec un putain de sourire sadique digne d'un requin collé au lèvre. Il en avait même oublié son fan club aux yeux écarquillés et à la bouche en cul de poule. C'est ce moment que choisit Mama pour revenir de la réserve

_-Dis donc, ma chérie, c'est pas beau toutes ces obscénités qui sortent de la jolie p'tite bouche. Mais bon c'est pas grave. Tu sais ce que je dis moi ? 'Faut pas garder le mauvais esprit à l'intérieur. Si t'as des choses à dire, dis les ! Et tant pis si c'est Jacob qui doit en faire les frais._

Le principal intéressé protesta faiblement puis revint à son occupation d'origine, à savoir, s'assurer d'avoir une nana dans son lit le soir même.

Une chose était sûre… J'adorais définitivement Mama Louisa, toujours guillerette, vive et pleine de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait laché ses petites tresses et avait seulement réalisé une demi-queue. Elle me faisait vaguement penser à Whoopi Goldberg, ainsi.

_-Loulou, j'ai un service à te demander…_

_-Je t'écoute… _

Elle avait mis ses lunettes à grosse monture sur le nez et vérifiait les comptes.

_-Et bien… J'avais oublié que je ne commençai que la semaine prochaine. Seulement voilà, j'ai vraiment eu une journée abominable. J'ai vraiment besoin de bosser, de me vider la tête et tout ça… Est ce que je peux rester ici pour travailler, cet aprèm' ? Je ne te demande rien, pas besoin de me payer. Il faut juste que je m'occupe et…_

_-C'est d'accord, ma Chérie. Comme tu peux le voir, y'a pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, mais reste. Pour le moment, va prendre une part de cheesecake, sert toi un café ou un milk shake, et une fois que tu seras plus tranquille, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de toi. _

Elle me regarda par dessus ses lunettes avec ce regard maternel et ce sourire si patient propre aux femme qui ont du élever un ou plusieurs mômes… Le job le plus difficile du monde. A cet instant, j'eus l'intime conviction que Mama et Jacob seraient les deux personnes pourrait le plus ressembler à une famille dans ma nouvelle vie de New Yorkaise. Pensée qui eut le don de me mettre en meilleure forme.

La journée fut à la hauteur de mes attentes, drôle, très drôle. Après ma pause café, Jacob et moi avions été réquisitionnés pour servir, alors que les clients commençaient à affluer en début d'après midi.

C'était une clientèle d'habitués, et en général, les prises de commandes terminaient en franches rigolades. J'étais la petite nouvelle, mais tout le monde m'avait déjà adopté comme si je faisais parti des murs ! Incroyable. J'appris, sans surprise, que Jacob était réputé pour draguer toute la chaire fraiche qui passait par ce café, assommant ses victimes à coup de blagues douteuses, talent hérité, paraît-il, de son pater… : « C'est grâce à ce talent que je suis ici ! Mon père a séduit ma mère comme ça, et je tiens à perpétuer cette belle tradition » disait-il solennellement…

Un joyeux luron, en somme. A la fois si semblable et si différent d'Edward. Tout deux étaient des amours : drôle, aimant, et brillants, chacun à leur manière. Tout deux voyait le monde et leur vie comme un don du ciel, avec ces yeux de gamins.

Jacob était plus comme un frère, cependant. Et il était particulièrement bien dans sa peau. Ses problèmes, il les prenait avec légèreté et les réglait de la même manière, au jour le jour. Aux antipodes d'Edward, qui tentait de vivre normalement, en se cachant la lourde vérité… C'est ce que j'interprétais en tout cas. Un secret. Un secret qui surpassait tous les petits problèmes du quotidien.

Edward avait besoin d'une aide que j'avais envie de lui offrir. Un lien nous unissait incontestablement, et s'il essayait de se voiler la face, j'aurais vite fait de lui remettre les idées en place.

Même s'il ne voulait pas de la manière dont moi, je le voulais. Je désirais avoir une place dans sa vie. Peu importe laquelle.

Il était seize heure trente, et le calme avait réinvestit les lieux. Il était temps de rentrer me préparer pour la soirée… LA soirée. Je voulais arriver le plus tôt possible.

_-Loulou, je peux vous laisser toi et Jacob ? Vous ne serez pas débordé ? _

_-Non, va te faire belle ma poupée. Je suis prête à parier qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça. Un rendez-vous galant ? _

_-Un rendez-vous, oui ! Galant, l'avenir nous le dira, mais pour le moment, c'est un peu délicat à expliquer. C'est pas le genre de soirée qu'on peut appeler… traditionnelle_. Lui répondis-je en profitant qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour haussé subjectivement les sourcils en directement de Jacob

Mama n'en demanda pas plus. Jacob, en revanche me tourna autour pour me faire avouer. Ce que bien évidemment, je ne fis pas, pour son plus grand malheur. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais entrée chez moi.

Il était primordial que je me détende… Une douche vivifiante, un shampoing et un café… Il était tard pour de la caféine mais je n'étais pas sûre de tenir debout, sans. Une question demeurait… comment allais-je m'habiller

_**Pas besoin de t'habiller, tu vas finir nue, de toute façon**_

_**N'importe quoi ! **_

_**On verra…**_

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais propre, une tasse à la main, en serviette, pestant devant ma penderie…

**C'est pas compliqué ! Mince alors, habille toi comme d'habitude**.

J'optai finalement pour la simplicité, un jean vieux jean brut et une chemise un peu trop grande pour moi retroussé sur les bras… Le confort avant tout.

J'étais en train d'essayer d'enfiler mon jean sur mes jambes encore mouillée - très intelligent - C'est ce moment que choisit mon portable pour vibrer… évidemment. Essayez de marcher avec un pantalon à moitié mis, vous comprendrez mon désarroi lorsque me fallut attraper mon téléphone… un message … d'Edward.

« Prends la robe, séance photo en prévision. Xoxo Ed. »

Ma robe… la soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Et elle me faisait peur en même temps. J'étais presque prête. Il me fallait juste chercher comment aller chez Edward. C'est armée d'une carte de la ville et d'un plan du métro, faute d'internet à ma disposition, que je me mis à chercher sans répits où habitait Edward. Lieux qui se révéla être… la 88ème rue, Dans le West Side… Inconnue au bataillon mais rien d'étonnant pour une nouvelle New Yorkaise. Une chose était certaine, c'était loin de chez moi, j'allais déguster avant d'arriver à destination. J'en aurais au moins pour une bonne demi-heure de métro et quelques minutes de marche.

Si je partais maintenant, j'arriverai aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Dix huit heures serait donc l'heure de ma mort.

Je pris cinq minutes pour souffler un bon coup, préparer mes affaires, prendre la robe et l'appareil photo et essayer des exercices de yoga que j'avais regardé une fois, la nuit, à la télé, à cause d'une insomnie… Exercices inutiles soit dit en passant, puisque je sortis de mon appart encore plus stressée qu'avant.

* * *

_**Respire… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire ! **_

_**La ferme ! Je sais encore comment respirer…**_

_**Alors prouve le, et bouge au lieu de rester plantée là.**_

Oui, c'était les mots juste. « Plantée là ».

Et pour cause. J'étais dans le Upper West Side. Moins prestigieux que le célèbre Upper East Side. Cela dit, certains quartiers se défendaient très bien. Et la 88ème rue appartenait visiblement à ces quartiers. Des petits immeubles magnifiques, qui ressemblaient plutôt à des maisonnettes, s'étiraient de chaque côté de la petite rue. Les façades peintes dans un camaïeu de rose, en passant par le blanc crème attrapaient la lumière et cohabitaient harmonieusement avec une rangée d'arbre aux feuilles rougissante, en cette période automnale. Je longeai la rue, et arrivait finalement devant un immeuble, plus haut, et d'apparence plus modeste, qui s'avéra être le lieux dans lequel habitait Edward.

Plus modeste, mais il demeurait beau, bien entretenu, en brique orangé. J'hésitai, puis appuyai finalement sur l'interphone au nom d'Edward Cullen.

**Il est temps, Bella Swan !**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Petite note finale L'affaire "Mike", j'insiste sur ce fait, ne sera pas l'intrigue principale de la fic :) Je vous ai prévu un tout autre programme !

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je ne cesserai de le répéter, elle ne sont pas faite que pour les éloges et les compliments, alors si quelque chose vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part...

Je termine par un petit sondage (complètement inutile parce que je sens que je connais déjà la réponse à ma question) ...

Est ce que cela vous plairait, si, par la suite, j'intégrais un point de vue Edward, dans la fic ?

Je suis très hésitante sur ce point, sachant que j'avais à la base, prévu une histoire intégralement du point de vue de Bella... J'ai peur de me planter, et j'ai surtout peur de gâcher le suspens de l'histoire...

Ne vous réjouissez donc pas trop vite, je suis loin d'être décidée, et ce n'est pas pour toute suite !

A ce propos, je publierais peut-être le prochain chapitre moins rapidement que les autres parce que je perd un peu mon avance dans les chapitres. Rien de grave, l'inspiration est là, mais j'ai parfois un peu de mal à mettre en forme mes idées :) Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic continue !

A très bientôt !

Elinae


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Voilà un chapitre 6 qui arrive un peut plus tard que prévu, mais à l'avenir, je posterai les chapitre plus dans un délai de 7, 8 jours, pour me donner le temps de faire des chapitre à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

**Pour ce qui est du POV Edward, j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire ! Je sais que ça va en faire pester plus d'une :) Mais je me suis dit que ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant de tout découvrir du point de vue de Bella ! **

**Un petit chapitre qui... peut-être ? Va faire évoluer les choses... ou pas.**

**Très bonne lecture les filles ! :D**

**Elinae/**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6.**

La voix d'Edward à l'interphone me rappela ce dans quoi je m'étais engagée et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la montée en ascenseur fut un véritable supplice. Edward habitait au dernier étage. Sept étages de torture, à me préparer psychologiquement à ma prochaine entrevue.

Mais ce que je vis en sortant de l'ascenseur surpassa toutes les peurs que j'avais pu avoir. Edward m'attendait, porte grand ouverte.

Ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était tout simplement ahurissant. Le propriétaire était ahurissant, bien entendu, mais c'est l'appartement qui occupa mon attention dans un premier temps.

On ne pouvait même pas le définir d'appartement. C'était un puits de lumière, une ouverture sur les cieux. La pièce principale possédait deux immenses ouvertures vitrées qui donnaient sur la rue. Ce n'était pas des baies vitrées. Justes d'immenses fenêtres divisés en carreaux, comme des vieilles vitres traditionnelles, qui donnaient un charme fou à l'appartement. Ces grandes « baies » qui me faisaient vaguement penser à des bow-window, sans en être, apportaient une lumière qui agrandissait la pièce. Une pièce pas très vaste, mais remarquablement bien agencée.

Comme chez moi, la cuisine s'ouvrait sur une pièce principale dont chaque mur était occupé par des espaces de rangements bourrés à craquer de livres, disques et sculptures d'argile. Une grande table face à l'une des fenêtres, qui faisait visiblement office de table de travail. Au vu des pots à crayon, fusains, pinceaux, sanguines, outils de modelage et de sculpture, blocs à dessins, papier calques et papier murano, pinceaux, pots de peinture qui l'encombraient dans un bordel rangé. Evidemment, un amoncellement des cartons à dessins vert et noir, si reconnaissable, s'entassaient contre le mur, pleins à craquer.

L'autre partie de la pièce semblait plus rangée. Un superbe sofa rouge foncé avait miraculeusement trouvé sa place contre un mur épargné par les rayonnages, et par terre, une petite télévision apportait une touche de modernité dans ce temple atemporelle.

Edward me présenta rapidement le lieux, timidement, puis m'emmena à l'étage pas un minuscule escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur une pièce magnifique. Une chambre, sous les combles. Une vitre assez grande était placée sur le mur en pente, assez large pour offrir de la luminosité, mais assez raisonnable pour donner une ambiance feutrée à la pièce. Et quelle pièce !

Le genre de pièce qui vous déconnecte complètement de la réalité. Le parquet était en bois clair, et les murs se déclinaient dans des nuances de blanc crème et d'un bleu presque blanc. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une de ces maisons face à l'océan, j'arrivai presque à sentir l'odeur du sel.

Bien sûr, on constatait l'absence totale de touches féminines dans la décoration de la pièce. C'était sobre, simple, sans fioritures. L'exact inverse de mon appartement. Ici, un simple matelas, sur un sommier à même le sol trônait dans la pièce, entouré de bouquins cornés, de vieux journaux et de dessins effectués à la hâte dans un moment d'inspiration, une simple lampe et un réveil étaient posé, à même le sol à côté du lit. L'unique autre élément qui meublait la pièce était un piano, un vieux piano droit noir, qui jadis, avait du être vernis mais qui, entre temps, avait du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Une petite salle d'eau jouxtait la pièce.

J'expirai longuement. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis un bon moment. Mais visiter cet appartement était tellement bizarre, il me faisait me sentir plus proche d'Edward.

_**Tiens, en parlant d'Edward, il est où celui là ? **_

_**Bonne question ! **_

Je tournai sur moi-même et tombai sur l'heureux propriétaire des lieux qui me regardait avec des yeux prudents, attendant très probablement ma réaction. Encore cette nervosité.

_**Mets le à l'aise ! **_

_**Oui, je vais le mettre à l'aise…**_

_-Ton appartement est magnifique Edward. Il a du coûté une fortune_

_**Félicitation Bella Swan, ça c'était un bon moyen de le mettre à l'aise en effet ! **_

Ma remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté mais eu le mérite de faire rire Edward

_-Pas tant que ça en fait. C'est un petit appartement. Il était cher pour la surface que j'ai, mais ça a été le coup de foudre. J'ai du faire un petit prêt, mais ça en valait la peine…_

Un silence s'abattit sur nous deux. Moi, contemplant la pièce une énième fois, lui, m'observant dans mon admiration.

-_Il te plait alors… l'appartement ?_ Reprit-il

_-Oui. Oui, beaucoup._

J'esquissai un sourire sincère pour appuyer mes propos. Sourire qu'Edward me rendit immédiatement en cent fois plus éblouissant, avant de me faire redescendre dans la pièce principale.

Ce « sanctuaire » était le reflet exact de ce qu'était Edward. Aussi clair qu'Edward était bienveillant. Sans faux semblants. Mais il y avait toujours un détail qui clochait. Le mystère que représentait Edward se retrouvait dans le lieu qu'il habitait. Et encore une fois, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me sentais bien, ici. Tout comme je me sentais bien en compagnie d'Edward. Il y avait juste ce truc qui ne collait pas. Le petit quelque chose incohérent, le masque de normalité.

Edward me tira de mes pensées en me proposant quelque chose à boire.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux boire Bella ? J'ai des jus de fruits, du soda… J'ai aussi de la bière. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'âge légal mais une bière n'a jamais tué personne. A toi de voir. _

Il releva son regard du frigo pour m'interroger du regard. Je lui répondis par un petit sourire coquin destiné à détendre l'atmosphère

_-Aurais-tu des envies de me voir ivre, Edward Cullen ?_ Il entra rapidement dans mon jeu, me foudroyant d'un regard subjectif, en retenant un rire.

_-Pas ivre, Bella. Juste assez éméché pour faire de toi ce que je veux. Ce qui ne devrait pas être si difficile, en soi…_

_**Seigneur… Bon dieu de M…**_

_**Arrête de jurer, le Bon Dieu n'y est pour rien.**_

_**Non, en effet, c'est plutôt le diable en personne auquel je suis confronté là maintenant ! **_

Je déglutis un peu trop bruyamment, scotchée par la dernière allusion d'Edward, rouge de… de je ne sais quoi. D'anticipation ? D'excitation ? De peur ?

_**Du calme Bella. Il joue. Calme toi.**_

Mon silence fut éloquent et ma réaction sembla satisfaire Edward, mort de rire, qui se planquait derrière la porte du frigo.

_-Salaud !_ Braillais-je honteuse

_-Dites donc, la poissonnière, j'y peux rien si je vous fais cet effet là. J'ai eu un peu peur pour ta vie en voyant la couleur que tu prenais, mais la panique a rapidement été remplacée par l'excitation d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle nuance de rouge jamais recensée jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à rougir ! Imagine un peu… Après le Bleu Klein, le rouge Cullen ! _

_-Ferme là, Cullen… et envoie une bière. _

_Edward s'esclaffa bruyamment et me lança la bouteille – que je faillis manquer - à travers la minuscule cuisine. _

_Je regardai la bouteille, me retrouvant bien avancée avec ma bière non décapsulée. _

-Tu veux un décapsuleur ou tu as l'intention de l'ouvrir avec les dents comme les piliers de bar ?

-Ah, ah, ah… Je suis morte de rire. Lui répondis-je ironique, en chopant son décapsuleur tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le sofa. Je pestai au moins trente seconde avant de comprendre comment l'engin marchait mais m'abstins de tout commentaire pour éviter qu'Edward se fiche de moi.

_**Mission accomplie**_

Je me tournai vers Edward, assis sur le sofa, en train de siroter sa boisson tranquillement, les yeux dans le vague.

_**Souffle un grand coup et va t'asseoir près de lui, Bella**_

Il sembla se réveiller à mon approche, un sourire rassurant collé aux lèvres. Je m'affalai à ses côtés, et le silence retomba. Nous étions gênés par la situation, quoi de plus normal. Nous nous contentions simplement de boire nos bières pendant un petit moment. Encore une fois, c'est Edward qui brisa le calme qui avait investit les lieux.

_-Tu as apporté la robe ? _Souffla-t-il, assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre de là ou j'étais, c'est à dire à l'autre bout du fauteuil, le plus loin possible de lui. J'acquiesçai d'un petit mouvement du menton puis levai les yeux sur lui en attendant la suite. Il paraissait nerveux, lui aussi, et à la fois si paisible. Il me regardait toujours, sans se départir de son petit sourire rassurant et de ses yeux qui m'intimaient de lui faire confiance.

_-C'est bien… Il faut faire vite, le soleil est en train de se coucher, il faut profiter de la plus belle lumière de la journée. Idéale pour prendre des photos. _

Il avait raison, encore une fois. La lumière était merveilleuse, plus aussi blanche que pendant la journée, elle prenait à présent cette teinte dorée et rosée si caractéristique, qui frôlait les traits d'Edward.

Je me levai, sans qu'il ne dise un mot, pris mon sac, et partit à l'étage pour me changer. Il ne m'avait rien demandé, j'avais juste compris. Il allait rentrer dans cette espèce de transe, habité par sa passion.

Comme le fait un musicien complètement englouti, captivé lorsqu'il commence à jouer. L'instant peu durer plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, parfois plus, pendant lequel plus rien ne compte. On se laisse guider par ce que notre inconscient nous dicte. Les problèmes disparaissent, le temps ne compte plus. C'est une trêve, un répit.

Je revêtis la robe bleu, en gardant simplement le médaillon qu'il m'avait offert - Un médaillon qui n'avait aucune valeur sinon sentimentale – Puis descendit à la rencontre d'Edward qui réglait son appareil photo, lui aussi argentique.

Il m'entendit arriver et riva ses yeux aux miens. Je sus qu'il était parti, loin, dans une autre dimension. Il me contemplait avec un telle intensité que je ne savais plus ou me mettre.

_**Il est tellement beau.**_

La lumière avait encore baissé, rasant les murs de l'appartement qui semblait habité par une présence surnaturelle. Les rayons effleuraient le corps d'Edward dans un jeu d'ombre et de lumière, et semblaient captés par la chevelure de feu d'Edward, qui scintillait ça et là au gré de ses mouvements.

Il se tenait là, devant moi, bouche entrouverte, mi pénombre, mi lumière, mi ange mi démon. Les yeux peuplés par des sentiments que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Il se décida enfin, pris sa respiration puis me donna ses directives d'un voix plus douce que jamais.

_-Assis toi devant la fenêtre, Bella. Reste de profile, et reste la plus naturelle possible. Laisse toi guider, ne réfléchis pas. _

Je fis ce qu'il m'indiquait, m'approchant des vitres qui descendaient jusqu'au sol et me laissant glisser doucement sur le plancher. Ma robe suivit le mouvement au ralenti et s'étala tout autour de moi.

_-Détache tes cheveux. _Murmura-t-il, plus bas encore qu'avant. Comme si il se souciait de ne pas faire éclater la bulle qui semblait s'être formée autour de nous. Je m'exécutai, faisant rouler le crayon qui retenait ma tignasse sur le sol, assez loin pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas à l'objectif.

Puis j'attendis, encore et encore, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, et le temps fit son œuvre, mon corps se détendit peu à peu et Edward enclencha la première photo, changeant de place au fil de son inspiration. La suite se déroula tout naturellement, parfois, il me disait quelle posture adopter, parfois, il me laissai faire, me gardant détendue en lançant des petites phrases qui me faisaient rire doucement. La gêne avait presque disparue pour laisser place à une étrange intimité.

Edward continua son travail, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la lumière ait disparu de la pièce et que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, presque plongés dans l'obscurité, seulement illuminés par l'éclat d'un croissant de lune qui passait à travers les carreaux.

Plus un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis un moment. J'étais assise par terre, adossée à la vitre, je regardais Edward s'éloigné et appuyer sur l'interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma progressivement, donnant une ambiance tamisée à la pièce. Edward s'approcha ensuite de moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, accompagnant son geste d'un regard plein de remerciements, de reconnaissance, et d'une certaine tendresse. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à commenter, ça avait été fait sur le moment, presque sans préparation, et cela devait se terminer de la même manière. Cela dit, un lien avait été crée, là dans la pénombre. L'embarras n'avait plus lieu d'être, presque toutes barrières avaient été franchies.

_**Presque**_**.**

C'est tout simplement que la discussion reprit.

-Tu as faim ? M'interrogea-t-il, la voix rauque de n'avoir fait que murmurer ces dernières minutes. J'aurais tout donné pour réentendre cette voix grave dans un autre contexte…

_**Claque mentale**_

_-Oh… euh oui, j'ai plutôt faim. Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ? _Répondis-je, alerte.

_-On peut commander… ou sinon, je peux te faire des pâtes, avec un peu de chance, j'ai un pot de sauce bolognaise qui traîne quelque part, si ça te va bien sûr._

_-Ca sera parfait, ne te prends pas la tête, j'aime tout, de toute façon. _

_-Ca, on le vérifiera quand tu oseras goûter ma cuisine…_

_-Je suis censée prendre peur là ? _

_-Tu verras bien, ma petite Bella… Spaghettis ? _

_-Vas pour des spaghettis ! _M'exclamai-je. Edward rigola devant mon enthousiasme et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau puis se dirigea vers une vieille chaine hifi pour mettre en route un peu de musique.

_-Simon & Garfunkel… Serais-tu un grand nostalgique, Edward Cullen ? Le genre de type qui pense que tout ce qui se fait en ce moment n'en vaut pas la peine ?_ Le taquinai-je gentiment

_-Non, j'aime bien certains trucs qui se font aujourd'hui, mais je trouve que les vieux groupes ont un certain charme…_

Il commença alors remuer au rythme d'un air un peu entrainant, il s'approcha de moi et me proposa silencieusement une danse qui n'avait rien de traditionnel. Il nous faisaient pencher d'avant en arrière, au bord de la chute à chaque fois et me faisait rire en me faisant tournoyer, pas de danse qu'il ne maitrisait pas car nos bras s'emmêlèrent en sac de nœuds. Une chanson un peu plus calme commença, mon cavalier me fit entrer dans le slow, sur cet air de guitare.

Le rythme n'était pas assez lent pour ça, mais il continua sans s'en soucier

_-Laisse moi deviner Edward… Après Simon & Garfunkel, je vais trouver… du Cat Stevens, peut-être même du Lou Reed, à tout hasard, et un peu de Beatles pour la British touch, dans ton bordel rangé? _

Il me toisa avec une moue faussement offensée avant de répondre :

_-Et bien… Gagné, gagnée et… gagné. _Grogna-t-il_. _

_-Et quel est le nom de ce morceau, Monsieur Cullen ? _Demandai-je, charmée par les paroles de la chanson.

_-Mademoiselle Swan se montre donc intéressée par les vieilleries de Cullen, ici présent ? _

Je lui fis une bourrade dans l'épaule qui le fit rire, il finit pas répondre à ma question, devant mon insistance.

-Elle s'intitule « Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. »… _C'est la version live._

Nous nous balançâmes un moment, tout doucement, malgré le rythme de la chanson.

Il tournait le dos à la cuisinière, sur laquelle l'eau s'apprêtait à déborder de la casserole

_-Dis donc Chef_, Persifflai-je gentiment_, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose sur le feu ?_

_**Pas si parfait que ça le dieu vivant.**_

_**Intox : ce petit défaut le rend, encore plus parfait, si c'est possible**_

_**Pas faux**_

_**Ouai ! **_

-_Et meeeerde_… Il accourut jusqu'à la cuisinière pour rattraper le coup. _Tu veux toujours goûter à ma cuisine, Bella ? Il n'y avait même pas encore les pâtes dans l'eau, alors imagine un peu la suite._

_-Oh mais si, je vais goûter à ta cuisine Edward Cullen. Tu n'y échapperas pas._

Il leva ses deux paumes en déclinant toutes responsabilités

_-Comme tu voudras ! Il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre…_

_-Je vais m'gêner… _murmurai-je, ce qui me valut une petite tape sur la tête avec une cuillère

Immédiatement après, il sortit les spaghettis du paquet et… là, c'est le drame

_**Bon Dieu de Bordel de Merde, Edward ! **_

_-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

Ah, donc je me mets à penser tout haut maintenant… Sale Cuisinier en herbe !

_-Edward… Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de casser les spaghettis en deux avant la cuisson. Et deuxièmement, qui t'as appris à faire cuire des pâtes ?_ M'écriai-je exaspérée

_-Et bien, ça me paraît évident de casser les spaghettis, étant donné qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans la casserole et, la réponse à ta question est… Personne, on ne m'a jamais appris à faire cuire des pâtes._

Son visage s'était tout à coup rembrunit, sans que je comprenne pourquoi… Je l'avais vexé.

_-Edward, hé ! C'est vraiment pas grave. Je vais t'expliquer les rudiments de la cuisson des spaghettis et tout ira bien. D'accord ?_ Demandai-je doucement. Ce à quoi il répondit par un petit hochement de tête penaud. Il ressembla plus que jamais à un enfant à cet instant. Je lui sourit tranquillement et commençai mon petit cours.

-_Bon. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Edward, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, casser les spaghettis en deux avant la cuisson. D'abord parce que si les fabricants avaient voulu qu'on les casse, ils ne se seraient pas emmerdés à faire des pâtes de cette longueur ! Deuxième argument, ce qu'on aime avec les spaghettis, c'est de s'en foutre de partout, et de se mettre de la sauce sur la bouche en les aspirants, ce qui serait nettement moins drôle avec des pâtes plus petites. Arguments recevables, chef Edward ? _

_-Oui mon Capitaine !_ Tonna-t-il dans mon dos.

Il avait retrouvé sa légendaire bonne humeur, pour ma plus grande joie. Le voir affecté, blessé, était insupportable. Encore une fois, il me fit penser à ces mômes que l'on déteste entendre pleurer. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, afin que nous soyons côtes à côte pour cuisiner

_-Parfait ! Continuons… Comme tu l'as justement constaté, ta casserole est trop petite. Tu as fait bouillir l'eau, tu l'as salé. Après ça, tu mets les spaghettis en entier dans ta casserole, ils vont dépasser. Il faut que tu attendes que la partie immergée dans l'eau ramollisse, et après, tu les pousses pout tous faires rentrer. Tu peux faire ça ? _

_-Oui, je crois que je devrais y arriver. _Répondit-il, plus concentré que jamais.

_-Génial ! La sauce est toute prête, je vais juste la faire chauffer, en attendant que les pâtes cuisent, d'accord ?_

Absorbé par sa tâche, Edward répondit par un marmonnement indistinct qui le rendait tellement attendrissant, et tellement plus sexy

_**Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tire la langue sous l'effort et ce serait le summum…**_

C'est ainsi qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions assis par terre, faute de table et de chaises, devant la fenêtre en dégustant des spaghettis face au spectacle de la ville illuminée. Nous n'étions qu'au septième étage, pas grand chose à New York, mais nous avions quand même une vue sur le quartier.

_-Qu'allons nous faire ensuite ?_ M'enquiers-je sans quitter des yeux les lumières de la ville, une fois mon plat de pâte fini.

Edward sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de me répondre, lui-même sans quitter des yeux le paysage urbain.

_-Et bien… Si tu le veux encore, je souhaite que tu poses pour moi. Je veux te dessiner. Encore une fois, je me fiche que tu sois nue ou pas, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise et ce que je te demande est difficile alors, à toi de voir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de refuser._

Avais-je envie de le faire ? La réponse était _**oui**_, même si je ne pouvais le justifier. Je ne retirais pas de satisfaction, à poser ainsi. La vérité, c'était que je mourrais d'envie de lui faire plaisir, et de le revoir disparaître dans cet autre monde, de le voir toucher du doigt cet état proche de l'extase.

_-Je vais le faire, Edward. C'est mon boulot, non ? Et puis, je te dois bien ça. Je le fais._

Pour la énième fois depuis que je le connaissais, Edward planta ses yeux dans les miens pour lire en moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, j'en serais incapable.

_-En es-tu sûre ?_

_-Ma réponse est… oui. _

Un sourire complice naquit sur nos lèvres. Nos étions amis, partenaires, intimes.

Les yeux d'Edward s'étaient plissés, comme lorsqu'il souriait. Il était pressé, affreusement pressé. Je le sentais, et j'en étais curieusement flattée et à la fois frustrée. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'intéressait à moi qu'en tant que modèle et rien de plus.

_**Tu sais bien que c'est faux.**_

_**Je ne sais rien**_

_**Tu te mens à toi-même, Bella**_

Peut-être me mentais-je à moi même. Mais je ne voulais pas me faire des illusions. La déception serait trop dure à supporter, ensuite.

-_Je vais me préparer, Edward…_

_-Tu veux un peignoir, un drap, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?_ Me demanda-t-il prestement, attentif au moindre de mes désirs.

_-J'ai pris mon propre peignoir, j'avais prévu le coup… Contente toi de préparer ton matériel, je m'occupe du reste_. Lui dis-je avec une moue provocatrice à laquelle il répondit par un simple sourire qui atteignit ses yeux, tout en m'observant monter les escaliers.

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je me déshabillai tranquillement.

_**Non, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude…**_

Non, en effet, j'allais être seule, face à lui, exposée. Règle principale : ne pas quitter le modèle des yeux, ou le moins possible. Cette règle qu'il répétait, sans relâche, à ses étudiants. Aucun doute qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à la respecter.

_**Je suis censée faire comment pour ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque dès la seconde ou m'il m'observera ? **_

_**Tu le feras, et c'est tout. **_

C'est plus déterminé que j'avais que j'enfilai le peignoir, jetant avant un dernier regard sur mon corps. Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche – je savais qu'il voudrait que mes épaules et ma nuque soient dégagées - puis je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon, espionnant en douce Edward, qui ne m'avait pas encore entendu arriver.

Il préparait son matériel… Tout son matériel, et vu le nombre, il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher de si tôt.

Aquarelle en godet, accompagné des pinceaux prévus pour, de tailles, de poils, de formes différents. Pastel gras, sanguine, sépia et craie blanche. Fusains, crayons, mines de plomb, gomme mie de pain, plumes et encre de chine… Il avait l'intention de tout utiliser, au vu des différentes épaisseurs et couleurs de papiers qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser. Il avait placé un chevalet à quelques mètres du sofa rouge, qui me faisait dangereusement de l'œil.

_-Tu as l'intention de tout faire ? _

Ma phrase le fit sursauter. Il rougit en me voyant et me répondit, plus gêné que jamais.

_-Non, rassure toi, je vais faire une sélection… Seulement, je ne suis pas encore décidé, on verra en fonction de mon inspiration… Ca ne te dérange pas ? _

_-Non, non, bien sûr que non. Fait le au feeling. _

Je finis de descendre les escaliers et attendit, debout, près du sofa, attendant ses directives qui ne venaient pas. Et pour cause, il ne me quittait pas des yeux, tout en étant dans un autre monde.

-Comment veux-tu que je me mette ?

Ma question le fit revenir sur Terre, et son regard se vrilla au mien. _**Un satané regard de tueur, il est en train de se remettre en transe. **_

_-Installe-toi sur le sofa, _commença-t-il d'une voix forte et déterminée qui enflamma mes entrailles_. Je vais commencer par plusieurs poses à l'aquarelle d'environs 30 minutes._

Je m'assis, et Edward, sans une once d'hésitation, s'approcha de moi, me plaçant comme il aurait pu le faire avec un mannequin articulé en bois. Evitant mon regard, me maniant avec des gestes doux, patients. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

J'étais assisse, sur le sofa, jambes repliées vers ma poitrine de manière lâche, pieds croisés, et mains appuyés en arrière tout en me maintenant droite, placée de trois quart par rapport à Edward.

_-Ne bouge plus Bella, c'est parfait. _

Il ne fallait pas que je bouge. Un petit, **minuscule** détail subsistait, j'étais toujours en peignoir. J'allais le dire à Edward, mais celui ci me devança. Son embarras avait disparu pour laisser place à du professionnalisme. Il n'était pas question que je bouge, c'est donc lui qui dégagerait ce peignoir de mon corps.

Je rougis furieusement en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec autant de sang froid mais me retint d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Edward s'abaissa à mon niveau, posa lentement ses mains sur mes épaules et fit glisser le tissu satiné le long de mes bras. Il défit le nœud du vêtement et l'ouvrit peu à peu de manière à dégager complètement ma poitrine et mon ventre, s'approchant dangereusement de ma féminité et frôlant ma peau de ses mains chaudes. Il finit par ôter délicatement le tissu qui recouvrait encore un peu mes cuisses.

Je n'étais plus qu'excitation, chair de poule et souffles saccadés difficilement étouffés.

Il le sentit et m'adressa ce sourire rassurant dont il avait le secret, tout en me jetant un regard… langoureux, par dessous ses cils.

Edward s'éloigna ensuite de moi et se positionna sur le seul tabouret de l'appartement, devant son chevalet, effectuant des préparations de dernières minutes. Un bocal remplit d'eau était posé sur une espèce de tablette à porté de main, et Edward avait pris un chiffon propre, indispensable pour travailler à l'aquarelle.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde, puis pris son souffle.

_**Il va commencer…**_

Il commença, caressant du regard chaque courbe de mon corps avant de s'y mettre. Je me sentais transpercée, habitée par ses yeux.

_-Détends toi, Bella. Tu es parfaite. _Souffla-t-il sans dévier ses prunelles un millimètre de son modèle, en l'occurrence, moi.

J'émis un gémissement pas très rassuré qui fit rire Edward, tandis qu'il caressait en gestes fluides et rapides la feuille, avec son pinceau.

Comme d'habitude, je me détendis finalement et attendit sagement la fin des 30 à 35 minutes prévues.

Les poses – cinq, six, je ne faisais pas attention au nombre - se succédèrent sans que je le réalise vraiment. J'étais presque à l'aise, nue, devant lui à force.

Il décida finalement de changer de technique.

-_Quelle heure est-il…_ murmura Edward pour lui même tandis qu'il cherchait la pendule des yeux qui prirent un éclat dépité en lisant l'heure.

_-23h30… déjà. Bella, est ce que tu te sens capable de tenir une position de d'une heure ? J'aimerais travailler avec la sanguine et la craie blanche. Si tu ne le sens pas, je te ramène tout de suite chez toi, ça ne pose pas de problème. _

Il me fixa, encore une fois, de ses prunelles verte, attendant une réponse.

Sans la moindre hésitation, j'acquiesçai. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à la quitter. Immédiatement, il sembla se détendre, soulagé par ma décision.

_**Bon sang, mais comment tu te retiens de lui sauter dessus ? **_

_**Réponse ? Pas de réponse. **_

_**Des milliers de personnes de seraient déjà mutuellement sauter dessus pour moins que ça. **_

Pas de tension sexuelle dans l'air, juste une électricité palpable qui circulait dans pièce, entre nous deux. Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était beaucoup plus, de l'attraction, de la passion, des forces animales retenues par un fil par nos raisons, qui résistaient tant bien que mal.

L'érotisme. L'érotisme, à l'état le plus pur. Nous ne nous touchions pas, ou presque, mais c'était tout comme.

Il me dévorait de son regard de braise.

Mon cœur pulsait à un rythme infernal.

Son sourire.

Les rougissements incontrôlables sur mes joues.

Ses mains d'hommes.

Ma lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents.

Son souffle saccadé.

C'était un match, un combat silencieux qui avait lieu à notre insu. Du cœur à cœur, à défaut du corps à corps. Une danse de l'âme terriblement sensuelle et tentatrice.

Tout était dit sans qu'un seul mot ait été prononcé. Nous étions au delà du flirt. Condamnés à faire monter la pression sans jamais avoir l'opportunité de la faire descendre un jour.

Rien ne se passa. Rien d'imprévu en tout cas. Comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là, Edward s'approcha de moi pour me placer. Et je me laissai faire.

_-On va faire une pose allongée, ça sera plus facile de tenir, ainsi… _

Je ne rêvais pas, il contrôlait sa voix, devenue rauque, cassée, obstruée de désir.

_-« On » ? _Rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante. La manœuvre eut pourtant l'effet inverse. Edward se confondit en excuse, plus gentleman que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

_-Ce n'est rien, Edward, je plaisantais. _Le calmai-je instantanément. _Vas-y, je t'écoute. _

_-… Bien, alors… Allonge-toi sur le sofa, sur le flanc gauche. Surélève ta tête avec un coussin_

Je m'exécutai, allongée de tout mon long sur le canapé, les genoux repliés pour y tenir.

-_A présent, pose simplement ta main droite sur ta hanche, et fais reposer ton autre main près de ta tête. Fais comme si tu dormais, prends la position qui est la plus naturelle et la plus confortable pour toi. _

Je m'activais un instant avant de me trouver à mon aise. Il me regardait, encore, et encore. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si admirée, et choyée du regard de ma vie.

Il s'accroupit à mon niveau, tandis que nos yeux se suivaient sans jamais rompre le contact établi, comme un lien vital. Son si beau visage était là, si près du mien. Si près que chaque cellule de mon corps me supplia de le toucher, que chaque respiration devint un supplice, que mes muscles se changèrent en coton.

Alors, il approcha l'une de ses mains de ma joue, et dénoua mes cheveux de l'autre, de manière à ce qu'ils s'éparpillent autour de moi. Doucement, il dégagea les mèches qui tombaient sur mon visage, et aussi vite qu'il était venu, il s'éloigna et se mit à l'œuvre.

Il se mit à l'œuvre, devant son chevalet, choisit un papier brun beige sur lequel ressortiraient la sanguine et la craie.

Cette fois ci, il tendit son bras, et prit les proportions, un œil à demi fermé, merveilleusement concentré, les bras de sa chemise, remontés sur ses coudes, dévoilant ses avant-bras fins et musclés.

J'avais tout le loisir de l'observer, et Dieu, qu'il était beau, simplement beau. Je rougis furieusement en pensant que j'avais - à quelques détails près - adopté la posture qu'avait Rose, dans Titanic, lorsque Jack fait son portrait. J'avais terriblement envie de dire quelques chose pour tenter de dérider Edward, absorbé dans sa tâche, qui m'intimidait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Je tentai le tout pour me tout, et me lançai.

_-« Il me semble que vous rougissez, Monsieur le grand artiste ! Je n'imagine pas Monsieur Monet en train de rougir. »_

Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis saisit l'allusion et étouffa un rire, avant de me répondre solennellement :

_-« Ce sont des paysages qu'il peint. Détendez votre visage ! »_

Un rire nerveux naquit de ma gorge pour ne plus s'arrêter.

« Pardon » Répliquai-je du tac au tac.

« Ne riez pas ! » Acheva Edward, comme l'avait fait Leonardo Dicaprio dans son rôle.

_-Monsieur Cullen serait donc un inconditionnel de Titanic ? Quelle curieuse surprise que celle-là ! _

_-C'est une question à laquelle je ne puis répondre, Mademoiselle Swan ! Il en va de ma réputation auprès de la gent féminine_. Révéla-t-il avec un air faussement pincé.

Ma petite ruse eut l'effet escompté, et nous nous mîmes à plaisanter tous les deux, sans nous soucier de l'heure tardive. Sans nous préoccuper de l'après, ni du lendemain. Nous étions juste là, dans notre petit monde parallèle.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa, mais le silence avait repris ses droits, et demeurai, sommeillant dans la pièce. Edward faisait navette entre son dessin et moi, de ces yeux verts perçants plus sombres que jamais.

Peu à peu, mes paupières devinrent lourdes, et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de mon corps tout entier. Le sommeil qui m'avait fui ces dernières nuits me rattrapa sans que je puisse lui échapper.

_**Non, je veux voir Edward, encore.**_

Peu importe, ma volonté n'eut aucun effet, et je m'évanouis dans les limbes de mon esprit.

* * *

La lumière du jour traversait mes paupières, et chauffaient mes joues sans que cela soit gênant. Bien au contraire, jamais je ne m'étais aussi bien sentie de toute mon existence. Emmêlée dans des draps chauds, enveloppée par cette merveilleuse odeur.

_**Où suis-je donc ? Au paradis ? **_

_**Au non, Bella, le lieu dans lequel tu te trouves est bien mieux que ne le sera jamais le paradis…**_

_**Ah oui ? **_

_**Oooh oui !**_

_**Où donc ? **_

_**Dans le lit d'Edward…**_

_-…Dans le lit d'Edward ! ? _

Il me fallut un court instant pour réaliser que j'avais hurlant et me redressant dans… Le lit. Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche.

_-Oups ! Putain, j'espère qu'il n'est pas là… _

Il n'était pas là. J'étais seule dans ce lit. Et d'après le réveil qui reposait à même le sol à côté du matelas, il était 7h45. Un miracle que je me sois réveillée seule. J'étais censée commencer à 9h00 à l'institut. Heureusement, de chez Edward, il me suffisait de traverser le parc pour y parvenir.

Soudain, un détail fulgurant me revint en mémoire.

_**J'étais pas nue, quand je me suis endormie, par hasard ? **_

_**Si…**_

_**Et là ?**_

Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps. J'étais simplement habillée de mon peignoir. Il m'avait donc remis le peignoir et porté jusqu'ici…

_**Oui, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !**_ Ricana ma voix intérieure

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

N'y pense pas n'y pense pas n'y pense pas. D'accord, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit alors. Manger ? Non. Prendre une douche ? Je n'oserais pas. Faire la fouine dans l'appartement ? Vas pour faire la fouine dans l'appartement. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements de la veille, et descendit les escaliers.

_**Par où commencer ? **_

_**Les cartons à dessin ! **_

Oh oui, c'est ce qui m'en raconterait le plus sur lui. C'est ainsi que je m'assis à son bureau et commençai à ouvrir ses cartons. Comme j'avais pu l'imaginer, il était particulièrement doué et excellait dans toutes les techniques. Il ne se limitait pas, essayait tout.

Soudain, j'arrivai à plusieurs planches. Des planches de BD format raisin. Quelque chose me gênait. Il y avait bien les cases, mais pas de bulles. Les rares que l'on pouvait trouver était simplement colorées en noir. Comme si aucun dialogue n'était possible.

Bien au delà de cette bizarrerie, c'est le dessin en lui même qui m'alerta. Jamais je n'avais vu de dessins d'une telle beauté. D'une qualité extrême, tout en conservant cette signature, ce signe distinctif propre à Edward. Ces dessins étaient d'une terrible splendeur. Une beauté effrayante à dire vrai. De l'angoisse se dégageait de ces simples planches.

La couleur n'était pas traitée classiquement. Edward ne s'était pas contenté d'une technique. Tout était mélangé, Du pastel, du crayon, de la peinture, de l'encre, tout cela utilisé de manière extrêmement brutale et absolument pas contrôlée, abimant par endroit le papier.

Comment expliquer…

Le résultat était en parfaite harmonie, mais aucune règle n'était établie dans le dessin, comme s'il l'avait effectué en transe, en prenant ce qu'il lui passait sous la main pour le réaliser, dans l'urgence la plus extrême. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu le choix, comme si son corps avait pris possession de son âme, avait pris le dessus.

Son dessin était comme une partition de Beethoven, anarchique et mélodieuse, menée d'une main de maître. Beethoven était sourd. Edward avait été aveugle au moment de la réalisation de… de ces œuvres, guidé par tous ses autres sens, sans jamais voir.

De l'angoisse, de la fureur, un bazar innommable… de la peur, une peur panique, voilà ce que je ressentis.

De la beauté, une beauté noire. Des personnages oniriques, sur fond de paysages bucoliques, voilà ce que je vis.

Car s'il y avait une chose dont ma mémoire de pourrait jamais se débarrasser, ce sont ces visages. Six personnages revenaient continuellement, tout au long de ces 6 planches à BD. Des personnages qui semblaient si vivants. Ils étaient plus que cela : des caractères à part entière, des personnalités.

Tous si semblables et si différents. Blancs comme neige, ravivés par l'éclat doré, ou peut-être ambré, de leurs prunelles. Des êtres de feu et de glace. Intemporels et intouchables, héros d'une épopée muette. La lumière, tout n'était que lumière.

_**Mais d'où vient cette angoisse alors ? **_

La peur panique venait d'une ombre, faible, mais bien présente, et surtout beaucoup trop sombre. Une ombre planante, une menace. Un bruit retentit derrière moi, un bruit de clés. Edward était de retour. J'aurais du lâcher ces feuilles, mais j'en fus incapable. Captivée, ensorcelée, je restai là, plantée, attendant que _sa_ voix retentisse.

Et elle retentit, dure, froide, furieuse, enragée.

_-Bella, lâche ça. Tout de suite._

_

* * *

_

**Je sais, je suis cruelle ! :D**

**A très bientôt **

**Elinae/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mes très chères lectrice ! :)**

**Tout d'abord, vous avez toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, inexcusable, puisque le délai de 7, 8 jours est largement dépassé. **

**Je me suis un peu surestimée, même beaucoup. **

**Je vous dois donc une petite explication J'ai du préparer mes vacances, ce qui n'a pas été une affaire facile, et manque de peau, ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi... Je repoussais sans cesse de moment de la publication parce que je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Je vous demande de m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes de frappe, d'orthographes, ou d'éventuelles incohérences, car ma relecture n'a été que partielle. (Il est déjà très tard) et je pars très tôt en vacances demain. **

**J'ai failli ne pas poster pour avoir plus de temps mais j'ai renoncé. En effet, demain, je pars pour deux semaines de vacances et je n'aurai aucun ordinateur et aucune connexion à internet pendant cette durée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire poireauter deux semaines de plus. Voilà de quoi vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent. **

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière... Il m'a donné du fil à retordre et n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour vous. **

**Maintenant, parlons de choses plus intéressantes. Un GRAND, ENORME, GIGANTESQUE MERCI, pour tous vos reviews, messages d'encouragements qui m'ont boosté pendant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre. Vous avez été géniales. **

**Je n'ai pas le temps, malheureusement de vos répondre, et je m'en veux à mort, parce que vous méritez tellement plus de considération.**

**En tout cas, merci merci merci et encore merci mille fois. **

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Gros bisous à toute,**

**et à dans deux semaines !**

**Elinae/ **

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

_-Bella, lâche ça. Tout de suite. _

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Pétrifiée par ce que j'avais entre les mains, tétanisée par le ton de sa voix. Glaciale… sa voix était glaciale, dénuée de toute tendresse à mon égard. Et pire encore, il me fixait, mais ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de doux, ni de réconfortant…

Il était devenu un tout autre homme en un clin d'œil, le contraste fut saisissant. Il était là, furieux, et tenant pourtant un sachet de viennoiserie sous le bras, me rappelant ironiquement l'homme attentif et à l'écoute qu'il avait été la veille. J'en aurais presque ri si elle n'avait pas eu ce regard.

C'était un regard de fureur, froid, toujours aussi vert, un vert teinté d'argent, et de glace. Plus rien à voir avec les prunelles enflammées d'hier soir. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui obéisse, que je lâche ces dessins, mais j'en étais incapable.

Mon inertie fit entrer Edward dans une colère noire.

_-BELLA !_ Hurla-t-il, en avertissement. Il lâcha le sachet qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et s'avança rapidement vers moi, me plaquant contre la bibliothèque, empoignant mes bras, Sa voix auparavant dépouillée de toute émotion, m'envoyait à présent des ondes de supplications.

Je ne réagis toujours pas, sans que j'en connaisse les raisons. Il me faisait peur. Etait-ce possible ? Cet homme doux, attentionné, si sensible pouvait-il se montrer violent à mon égard ?

_**Il n'est plus lui même.**_

J'aurais pu pleurer, hurler, le gifler, il était si proche de moi, il aurait été tellement facile de le briser, de le blesser verbalement en l'insultant, en le rabaissant à une sous merde, il aurait été facile de lui cracher au visage. Je ne le fis pas, je tremblais simplement, électrisée par son contact, par ses doigts qui serraient mes bras trop fort.

Mes yeux demeurèrent, pourtant, désespérément sec. Edward ne m'effrayait pas, c'est sa réaction qui me terrifiait.

Il avait besoin d'aide, il avait peur, peut-être plus que moi.

Il était juste là, sa figure d'ange à quelques centimètres de la mienne, sa respiration erratique glissant sur mes joues

Je m'efforçai de lui communiquer le fond de ma penser, sans lâcher ces fichus dessins, sans quitter ses putains d'iris des yeux. J'étais juste là, essayant de lui dire que je ne faisais rien de mal. Et comme il le faisait si bien, il lut en moi. Son visage enragé se décomposa en comprenant sur quel ton il m'avait parlé, avec quelle force il m'avait balancé contre ces rangements, et le contraste fut saisissant. Immédiatement, ses yeux se radoucirent pour se teinter d'une mélancolie qui le bouffait.

_-Bella… je t'en supplis. Lâche ces dessins… _

Sa voix fut différente en cet instant, déchirée, broyée, chevrotante.

_**La mélancolie le bouffait de l'intérieur**_.

La pression sur mes bras se desserra, ses pommettes rougirent de honte, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, assaillies par le poids de la culpabilité. Nous continuions à nous vriller du regard, sans relâche, sans répits, sans autres alternatives que celle là. Je gagnais du terrain sur lui, il ne put soutenir plus longtemps mon regard, baissa le menton. Les sourcils froncés, il resta là, repentant, puis en l'espace de quelques secondes il serra ses poings qu'il ramena à ses cheveux, il me demanda pardon dans un souffle puis laissa échapper un sanglot lourd et rauque.

Il détourna sa tête et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Il se tenait là, bras ballant, abattu.

_**Ce n'est pas de la violence, c'est du désespoir. Du désespoir mêlé à de la rage. **_

_**Il faut que je le suive, il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul…**_

_-Edward... _L'implorai-je de parler. Laissant doucement s'éparpiller les dessins sur le sol

Pas un geste, pas un murmure, pas un regard. Juste le silence, il me répondit par un silence butté, se murant dans son propre corps.

_-Edward, parle moi !_ Continuai-je, ma voix bloquée dans la gorge.

_-Bella… Laisse-moi… S'il te plait, laisse moi seul._ Un instant plus tard, il montait dans sa chambre par les escaliers en colimaçon, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je m'empressai de le suivre, les larmes aux yeux, en manquant plusieurs fois de me casser la figure sur des affaires qui trainaient au sol. Edward s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, je pouvais entendre l'eau couler dans le lavabo.

_-JAMAIS ! J'espère que tu m'entends Cullen, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Tu m'entends ?_ Vociférai-je en tambourinant comme une malade à la porte. Je devais sans doute ressembler à une de ces gamines en plein caprice, et en réalité, je m'en fichais pas mal. C'était ça, ou me défouler sur lui en enchaînant gifle sur gifle.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un bon moment.

_-Edward…_ murmurai-je, découragée, en me laissant glisser contre la porte.

_-Bella, tu dois aller travailler… Izzy ne tolérera aucun retard, et encore moins une absence._

_-Je me fiche de me faire renvoyer de ce job, Edward. Je ne partirai pas de cet appartement sans avoir eu un minimum d'explications. Tu m'as comprise ? _

Un soupir à fendre l'âme me parvint de l'autre côté de la porte

_-Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. PERSONNE ne le peut. Sa voix était chargée de détresse. Il n'était qu'un enfant, submergé par des problèmes qui le dépassait et dont il ne voyait pas le bout._

_-Edward, je t'en pris, fait moi confiance, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas… Ecoute, il est 8h00 passé, ça nous laisse du temps pour que tu me parles, _suppliai-je.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte qui, miraculeusement, s'ouvrit. C'était sans compter sur Edward. Son visage était ruisselant d'eau… et fermé, sombre et… décidé. Il ne dirait rien.

Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Edward se planta devant moi en m'évitant toujours du regard, avant de me souffler les mots fatidiques.

_-Vas-t-en…_ chuchota-t-il du bout de ses lèvres.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me figeai, immobile, sans avoir la force de lui répondre.

_-Bella… Vas-t-en ! _

_-Bordel Edward ! Regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu me parles ! Si je n'ai pas le droit à la vérité, j'ai au moins le droit d'être considérée comme un adulte avec un tant soit peu de respect ! _

Ca avait sans doute été la pire chose que j'avais pu exiger de lui. Le voir me sonder, me vriller, me dévisager, avant de m'annoncer qu'il me foutait dehors… Cela fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai à supporter.

Il m'obéit, il le fit. Il redressa ses épaules, releva son menton et me braqua de ses yeux. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me poignarder, le résultat aurait été le même. Son regard était mort, vide de toute émotion, comme il l'aurait été s'il s'était adressé à un parfait inconnu… et encore. Ses yeux ressemblait à un lac, figé, glacé, imperturbable mais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, terriblement beau. Il me montrait un nouveau masque…

Jusque là, je n'avais connu que le masque heureux, en l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais découvert le masque de tristesse, et, le pire de tous, le masque d'indifférence.

_**Sauf si ce n'est pas un masque.**_

Comme je le redoutais, Edward appliqua ma requête au mot. Sa voix retentit dans le calme de la chambre.

_-Bella. Prends tes affaires, et sors de chez moi. S'il te plait. _

Son ton ne laissa aucune place à la discussion, ou à la négociation

_**Tu n'en as aucun droit, tu n'es pas chez toi, Bella.**_

Sans le quitter des yeux, je passai mes mains derrière ma nuque, sous la masse de mes cheveux, et défit le médaillon. Edward ne manqua rien de la manœuvre, continuant de me vriller. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et fourrait le collier dans sa paume sans qu'il ne bouge une seule fois, soustrait à mes gestes comme une marionnette.

Je partis dans l'escalier, laissant Edward, pétrifié, qui regardait à présent dans le vide. Je laissai la robe derrière mois, en toute connaissance de cause. Elle était là bas, sur le sol de la salle de bain. Son cadeau, celui qu'il avait voulu me voir porter.

Je laissai tout derrière moi. Son souvenir, mon cœur, puis ma raison, qui avait rejoint le combat en route. La seule chose qui quittait véritablement cet appartement, était mon corps, vide de toute pensée cohérente. Une coquille vide.

Je pris mon sac et partis sans me retourner.

La porte d'entrée claqua dans mon dos.

Je dévalai les escaliers de l'immeuble et passai la porte d'entrée.

.

.

.

Un temps merveilleux. Voici tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Il faisait un temps radieux, le genre de journée pendant laquelle rien de mal ne peut vous arriver,

Un beau jour d'automne, un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, qui contrastait délicieusement avec les feuilles d'arbre qui rougissent, dorent, se roussissent. Le vent était frais, mais rien d'insupportable. Avec une veste et un foulard, le tour était joué.

_**Une sale journée, oui…**_

Toute la rage que j'avais refoulé jusqu'alors remonta d'un seul coup en sanglot incontrôlable, tremblements et maux de ventre. Vomir, vomir et pleurer. Il me fallait me débarrasser de « ça », ce je ne sais quoi.

Je restai là, je ne sais combien de temps, plantée sur le trottoir près de chez lui. Attendant quelque chose qui ne viendrait, de toute façon, jamais.

_**Ressaisie toi, Isabella Swan, tu es forte, tu n'es pas une pleurnicharde romantique. **_

_**Non, je n'en suis pas une… On ne résout rien en se lamentant sur son propre sort. **_

Car il y avait bel et bien quelque chose à résoudre dans cette fichue histoire de fou. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si je m'en doutais avant, le comportement qu'Edward avait eu avec moi ce matin me l'avait confirmé.

_**Tu vas trouvé ce que c'est Bella, tu n'est pas une pleurnicharde, Ne lâche pas le morceau.**_

Non, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, pas avant d'avoir eu une discussion claire avec lui. Je séchai rageusement mes larmes de rage. J'aurais eu envie de pleurer éternellement si seulement cette histoire ne m'avait pas tant pris la tête. Hier soir, nous étions à la limite de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre et ce matin, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi… A moins que je me sois fait des illusions.

Il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre.

Nom d'un chien, je le connais depuis 5 jours, à peine !

_**Qu'est ce que tu voulais, qu'il se confie à toi comme à une vieille amie ? C'est se bercer d'illusions, tu es impatiente, peut-être trop… ça te perdra. **_

_**Garde l'esprit clair Bella, ne pense pas avec ton cœur, pense avec ta tête !**_

Oui, penser avec ma tête. S'il ne voulait pas me le dire, je devrais trouver toute seule… ou presque. J'avais besoin d'assistants.

_**Tu le fais à la Docteur House là ? **_

Oooh oui, j'avais besoin de personnes pour m'aider, j'étais déterminée et je connaissais très précisément les personnes qui pourraient me venir en aide. La réponse se résuma en deux simples mots : Louisa's Café.

Je partis travailler ce matin là, meurtrie, mais plus décidée que jamais.

.

.

.

Il était quatorze heure lorsque j'entrais au Louisa's.

J'allais avoir besoin de Jacob et Louisa pour mon expérience. J'étais trop impliquée avec Edward pour m'arrêter aux apparences. Et s'il ne voulait rien me dire, c'est moi qui trouverait ou se trouve son problème.

Je souris en regardant le tableau qui se déroulait devant moi. Jacob, derrière le comptoir, draguant une énième fille, qui lui faisait les yeux doux, et Louisa, attablé à une table, lunette sur le nez, en train de vérifier ses comptes. Ce lieu était, en quelque sorte, un retour à la normal, une coupure dans ma vie new yorkaise un peu trop compliquée pour mon bien. Je contemplais encore une seconde ce spectacle puis me manifestait mais un bonjour général et un signe de main.

Loulou me décocha un sourire bienveillant derrière ses lunettes à grosse monture perchée sur son nez, Jake se contenta de baragouiner un salut rapide avant de retourner à son occupation principale. Je décidais de ne pas le déranger plus et de m'attabler à la même table que Louisa.

_-Louisa, si toi et Jacob avez assez de temps à me consacrer, je vais avoir besoin de vous. _

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes, et je sus qu'elle avait saisi que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-Tout ce que tu voudras ma poupée. Nous n'avons pas grand monde aujourd'hui, laisse moi juste finir mes comptes et je suis toute à toi. En attendant, vas te chercher un café ou autre chose, tu as l'air épuisée. Tu as mal dormi ? _

Loulou était le genre de femme célèbre pour leur franc-parler, malgré ça, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas en demander plus, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Cependant, elle avait tort sur un point. J'avais remarquablement bien dormi, c'est les évènements du lendemain qui m'avaient éreinté plus que de raison.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien dormi… juste quelques petits soucis à résoudre, mais rien de grave. _

Le temps de me servir un gigantesque mug de café, le temps que Jacob se reçoive une gifle magistrale après une remarque un peu trop déplacée. Le temps que Mama range son livre de compte, et nous étions tous les trois assis autour d'une minuscule table ronde, sur laquelle était posée un simple feuille arrachée à un cahier, et un crayon à papier.

Mes deux futurs assistants me regardaient, attendant les directives

_-Bon, et bien… je crois qu'on peut commencer… _commençais-je intimidée.

-Destresse Bella, on est entre nous.

-_T'as raison Jacob… J'ai besoin de vous… comme assistant. En gros, j'ai un problème, des clés que je ne sais pas comment utiliser, et des portes fermées. On va faire comme dans Dr House. Je vous explique le problème, les symptômes, et on réfléchis à la solution… C'est d'accord_

_-Affirmatif mon capitaine ! _

_Bon, comme vous le savez, j'ai eu un rendez-vous hier soir..._ Jacob me lança un regard un peu trop protecteur. _Rien de grave, Jake, tout s'est bien passé, je n'ai pas affaire à un violeur, ni un tueur en série, ni rien de ce que tu peux imaginer…_

Loulou jeta à Jacob un regard de réprimande et m'encouragea à continuer.

-… Il s'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen. Il est merveilleux, le courant passe bien entre nous, pour le moment, on peut dire qu'on est… amis, en quelque sorte. Même si tout indique que ça va aller plus loin. Hier, je suis allé chez lui, tout s'est remarquablement bien passé… jusqu'à ce matin…

_-Tu as couché chez LUI ? ! _Beugla Jacob avec un sourire « plus subjectif tu meurs »

_-Jacob Black !_ Gronda Louisa de sa majestueuse voix noire. Le genre de voix qui vous fait détaler en courant.

-En fait, je me suis endormie sur son canapé… bref, on s'en fiche, Jake… Ce matin, pendant son absence, j'en ai profité pour fouiller un peu chez lui, enfin, vous voyez le topo. J'ai découvert des dessins, des magnifiques dessins. Il est rentré, et lorsqu'il a vu ces dessins que je regardais, il n'était plus lui même, hors de lui…

Louisa m'intima de continuer d'un signe de tête. Je décidai de taire l'épisode pendant lequel il me plaquait contre la bibliothèque.

_-…Et il m'a foutu dehors. _

_-Tu sais, ma chérie, les hommes ne sont parfois pas ce qu'ils prétendent être… Me confia doucement Louisa, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction._

_-Non, Loulou. Il n'a jamais été méchant, ni désobligeant avec moi. Même ce matin, il m'a seulement paru incroyablement triste, rongé par quelque chose… En fait, si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai l'intuition que ça a un rapport avec son passé…_

Jacob me coupa d'un geste de la main pour m'empêcher de continuer :

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, Bella ? _

_-… Et bien. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie avant que je ne le connaisse. En réalité, le truc le plus vieux qu'il m'ait raconté à son sujet date de quelques années seulement._

_-Et quoi ? Toi non plus tu n'en parles pas. Beaucoup de personne préfère taire leur passé, Belli Bells. _

_-C'est pas la même chose… je, j'en sais rien, je sens que c'est plus grave que ça. Et puis, même si je ne lui parle pas de mon passé, il sait que j'en ai un. Ecoute, il est venu chez moi l'autre jour, et il s'est même attardé un moment sur une vieille photo, il n'est pas idiot, il a compris que je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus ! _

Loulou, qui nous écoutait parler depuis tout à l'heure, sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

_-Et toi, ma chérie. Tu es bien allée chez lui, hier soir. Tu lui as parlé. Dans une conversation, même anodine, il y a forcément des anecdotes du passé qui ressortent. Même si on préfère en taire certaine, les meilleures resurgissent sans qu'on le réalise. Réfléchis, il en a forcément parlé. Et son appartement, si tu es maligne, tu as du regardé autour de toi, non ? _

_-Mama a raison, Bells. Quand quelqu'un rentre chez toi pour la première fois, y'a toujours ces instants un peu gênants… tu sais, tu fais pénétrer un inconnu dans ton espace intime, et l'inconnu en question découvre tous ces trucs qui te définissent, ces souvenirs insignifiants et inutiles, mais que tu ne te résoudra jamais à jeter… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi._

Louisa et Jacob venaient, sans s'en rendre compte, de me donner une clé majeure du problème. Je me souviens avoir pensé que quelque chose clochait dans l'appartement d'Edward. Rien de véritablement dérangeant, juste un détail qui ne collait pas. Un détail que je venais de saisir.

L'appartement d'Edward était dénué, vide, de tous souvenirs. Il n'était pas impersonnel, puisqu'il correspondait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit et à la nature d'Edward.

Il manquait tout le reste. Les souvenirs, les photos, les cadeaux de vieux amis, les cartes d'anniversaires accrochés au mur, les faires part de naissance du petit cousin ou du neveu, dans les papiers sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le dessin d'une petite cousine sur la porte du frigo. Il manquait tous ces trucs. Et Edward n'était pas le genre de type qui prêtait assez d'attention à la décoration de son appart' pour se formaliser d'un dessin d'enfant un peu moche affiché sur un mur...

_-Comme s'il n'avait pas eu de passé… _Marmonnai-je pour moi même.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de mes deux acolytes, j'expliquai la situation rapidement. Explication qui eut pour effet de leur clouer le bec, en l'absence de proposition plausible.

C'est Jacob qui rompit le premier le silence qui s'était installé dans le café.

_-Bon, tout le monde a un passé, pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser ton mec à penser qu'il n'a pas un passé digne de ce nom. Apparemment, il n'en est pas fier…_

Un soupir découragé m'échappa…

-_… J'en sais rien… c'est trop dur ! Peut-être que ça n'était pas une si bonne idée, de savoir, finalement…_

_-Non, écoute Bella, Réfléchis pas trop ! Pas de censure, à partir de maintenant, on dit ce qui nous passe par la tête, tu notes tout sur la feuille, et si on peut réfuter l'hypothèse, alors on le fait. Loulou, Bella, vous avez compris ? Sinon, c'est pas grave, je commence, et vous allez vite saisir._

_-D'accord, à toi l'honneur,_ me résignai-je sceptique.

_-Ok… Alors… Si ton Edward avait fait de la prison ?_ Il griffonna rapidement le mot sur la feuille.

_-Impossible…_

_-Et pourquoi ça ? _

_-D'abord, parce qu'Edward est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et ensuite parce qu'il est professeur enseignant, ce qui serait impossible s'il avait un casier judiciaire… _

_-L'inconnu « Cullen » est donc professeur, dis donc, le profil se précise ! Bien joué, Bells, on raye « Prison » alors. Mama, tu penses à autre chose ? _

_La concernée réfléchis encore un instant avant de se lancer :_

_-Et si ton homme était orphelin ? Ca pourrait coller ? _

_-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été adopté ? _

_-Non… pas forcément. Un grand nombre d'enfants placés en orphelinat ne trouve jamais de famille d'adoption. Il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas de famille. Son passé se réduirait alors à des souvenirs de l'orphelinat, et de foyers d'accueil, à la rigueur._

_-Je n'en sais rien… ça peut coller… Il se comporte comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, mais il n'est pas immature pour autant. Et à côté de tout ça, il est gentleman, remarquablement éduqué, instruit et cultivé…_

_-Es-tu certaine que tu peux faire confiance à ce type, Bella ? _

_La voix de Jacob était restée prudente en lançant cette phrase, comme s'il craignait de me blesser, pourtant, il était sérieux. Sans qu'il le connaisse, je sus que Jake ne faisait pas confiance à Edward_

_-C'est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais, et ça me suffit…_

_-Comme tu voudras, Bella._

_La discussion dériva vers des hypothèses plus ou moins vraisemblables, comme celle délirante d'un Edward dans la peau d'un agent secret, supposition tout droit sortie de l'esprit déjanté de Jacob. Louisa se cantonna à des idées plus plausibles telle que celle de l'homme marié. C'était possible, mais sacrément blessant et réducteur… Je ne le croyais pas capable de tels méchancetés. _

_Rien de concluant ne ressorti mis à part l'hypothèse de l'orphelin, et là encore, des détails incohérents se mettaient en travers de notre route. Rapidement, la lumière baissa et je dus rentrer chez moi. Je repartis pas plus avancée qu'avant, mais peut-être un peu rassurée, ayant pris une journée de recul. _

_C'est donc le cœur moins lourd que j'entrais dans mon petit appartement, sans savoir à quoi j'allais bien pouvoir m'occuper… Ces derniers jours, j'avais passé presque toutes mes soirées avec Edward, et voilà qu'il m'avait déboussolé au point que je m'ennuyai de lui. _

_**Ce type va me rendre complètement dingue ! …**_

… _**Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. **_

Réfléchis Bella, qu'est ce que tu faisais de tes soirées avant de le connaître ?

La réponse était assez évidente. Je commandais lorsque je n'avais pas le courage de me cuisiner quelque chose, puis je m'attelais à travailler sur des croquis pour améliorer ma technique.

C'est ce que je fis, telle un automate, incapable d'effectuer mes petites habitudes naturellement, comme si je n'étais plus la même fille qu'au début de la semaine… 5 jours.

Cinq misérables jours avaient suffit pour me rendre comme étrangère à moi même.

_**Peut-être Jacob a t-il raison… peut-être qu'Edward n'est pas bon pour moi.**_

_**Il l'est. **_

Je me sentis pathétique de penser qu'Edward pouvait être malhonnête, méchant, menteur ou dangereux. On se monte facilement à la tête lorsque l'on réfléchis trop. Ce matin, j'avais eu une confiance absolue en lui, il aurait pu en profiter, et il ne m'avait fait aucun mal. Il s'était montré repentant et courtois. Que demander de plus. Edward était humain, et bourré de faiblesse, par conséquent.

Il n'était ni un dieu, ni un surhomme. Il était juste humain, il avait droit à l'erreur, il avait le droit d'être en colère, droit d'être malheureux. Il l'était même. Cela aurait du m'éloigner, mais j'en étais incapable.

Et qui étais-je pour le juger sinon une presque inconnu et, qui plus est, son employée, en quelques sorte.

Le livreur arriva rapidement avec des chinoiseries suffisantes pour au moins rassasier un régiment. Je m'attelai rapidement à la petite table près de la fenêtre qui me servait de bureau, devant un bloc de dessin, équipé d'un simple crayon.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pourvoir faire. D'ordinaire, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Là, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était le visage d'Edward… et je refusais de penser plus à lui.

Je refusais de poser les traits de son visage sur cette feuille, et pourtant, j'en avais besoin, il fallait que je me remémore mon visage. Il fallait que je réfléchisse au mystère qu'il représentait.

Alors je posai la pointe de mon crayon sur la feuille et commençai… Dessiner une personne sans avoir un modèle était un exercice particulièrement difficile, voire impossible… Un exercice qui demandait beaucoup de concentration, et une excellente mémoire visuelle.

Je n'avais aucune photographie d'Edward, sinon dans les pellicules que je devais impérativement confier à un photographe, pour les faire développer.

L'exercice du portrait, en lui-même, est un défi. Un travail bourré de pièges, il faut oublier tous les détails, signes particuliers du visage et considéré le portrait comme un ensemble, il faut également donner de la volumétrie au portrait. Chaque coup de crayon, chaque trait, chaque nuance de gris doit être apposé sur la feuille dans un but précis, de manière absolument réfléchie.

On mettait alors le doigt sur la complexité de l'exercice, qui était de dessiner sans réfléchir, sans essayer de comprendre, tout en traduisant de la manière la plus juste possible l'histoire qui se racontait sur le visage.

… Et le fait est que j'avais toujours été médiocre, voire carrément mauvaise, à cet exercice. Ce n'était pas juste du recopiage, c'était bien plus.

Encore une fois, on pouvait comparer ce travail à celui du musicien. Il ne suffit pas de jouer sans fausse note, l'art d'être musicien réside dans les émotions qu'on transmet à auditoire par le biais de l'instrument.

Il en était de même pour un dessin, ou une peinture. Les personnes y sont simplement moins sensibles. Parce que, finalement « ce n'est que quelques coups de pinceau sur une toile », et qu'il est difficile de croire qu'une simple feuille de papier peut nous faire ressentir des choses.

L'art donne à voir, la musique donne à entendre.

J'étais toujours là, devant ma feuille, après mes longues divagations qui avaient suffi à me décourager de dessiner Edward.

Le fait était qu'il m'obsédait autant qu'il m'agaçait, coincé dans ma tête.

Je m'affalai sur la table, la tête ente mes bras. Il était toujours là, dans le noir, sous mes paupières. Son visage harmonieux et rieur, rendu imprécis par mes souvenirs défaillants. Ses yeux étaient si doux et grave, d'une savoureuse teinte entre le jade foncé, le Doré et un bleu gris. Ces prunelles si captivantes détonnaient merveilleusement avec sa tignasse de cannelle, d'or et d'ambre. Ces deux choses le résumaient déjà si bien.

Deux facettes d'un même personnage. L'eau et le feu qui formait un équilibre.

Le Ying et le Yang.

_**Beau mélange…**_

Un somptueux mélange, oui. C'était presque de l'alchimie, à ce niveau-là. Il y avait le reste de son visage aussi. Tout son être semblait chanceler sur un fil, entre deux eaux, dans jamais vraiment tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Sa mâchoire si carrée et virile laissait doucement place à des joues et des pommettes façonnées par un ange. J'aurais pu continuer longtemps sur ma lancée. Mais la vérité était là : je me faisais du mal.

_**Peut-être n'est-il pas humain ! Voilà la clé du problème ! **_

Je gloussais doucement à ma réflexion. Edward avait beau avoir une forte attraction sur moi, je n'en étais pas encore arriver au point de le diviniser, bien heureusement. Il était humain. Mieux, il était fragile, et blessé. La moindre remarque anodine pouvait le faire basculer. Ces petits détails me revenaient par salves successives, les images s'imposaient à mon esprit.

Comme si mon inconscient avait déjà compris et qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre…

_**« -J'aime beaucoup ton appart Bella, il te ressemble. Déclara-t-il solennellement, dans un souffle**_

_**-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre, lui lançais-je en m'approchant lentement de lui, il me tournait le dos.**_

_**-Tu dois comprendre qu'il est plein de surprises, de couleurs, de joie de vivre, de caractère… Et d'histoire. Oui, c'est sûrement ce que tu as de plus précieux, une histoire. **_

_**-Tout le monde à une histoire, et la mienne est plus que banale. Rien de précieux là dedans.**_

_**Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres, il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, avant de se retourner et de se reconstituer un visage emprunt de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre. Son petit jeu ne me trompa pas, mais je n'en dis rien… »**_

…

_**« -Edward… Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de casser les spaghettis en deux avant la cuisson. Et deuxièmement, qui t'as appris à faire cuire des pâtes ? M'écriai-je exaspérée**_

_**-Et bien, ça me paraît évident de casser les spaghettis, étant donné qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans la casserole et, la réponse à ta question est… Personne, on ne m'a jamais appris à faire cuire des pâtes. **_

_**Son visage s'était tout à coup rembruni, sans que je comprenne pourquoi… Je l'avais vexé. »**_

La seule conclusion qui me venait à l'esprit était… qu'Edward n'avait pas eu d'enfance…

_**TU PSYCHOTES, BELLA SWAN ! Ces détails sont des coïncidences. **_

Et sa colère du matin même… Coïncidence ?

Ses mots, trop douloureux : « _Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. PERSONNE ne le peut »_

Le fait qu'il me rappelle un enfant. Le fait qu'il se passionne pour l'histoire, faute d'en avoir une qui lui est propre…

Et quel rapport avec ces dessins ?

Et son appartement dénué de la moindre trace d'un quelconque passé, pas de bibelots, pas de photo de famille, rien !

Je reposais mon crayon en voyant que ce que j'avais produit n'était qu'un amas de traits sans cohérence. Un griffonnage, rien de plus.

Bon dieu, ça me tordait les entrailles de voir qu'Edward m'occupait l'esprit au point que j'étais incapable de rester absorber dans mon travail. D'ordinaire, le dessin était un très bon moyen de s'évader des soucis quotidiens. Là, ça ne marchait pas. En fait, ça ne marcherait pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

_**Alors trouve les réponses. **_

Comment ?

_**En lui tirant les vers du nez… **_

Je ne travaillais pas le lendemain. Mon travail au Louisa's ne commençai que la semaine suivante, et il n'y avait pas de cours à l'école de dessin – pas que je sache en tout cas - le samedi.

Je n'y avais pas trente-six solutions. Je pouvais débarquer, un samedi matin, à la première heure, chez Edward, m'incruster chez lui et faire ami-ami avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez en confiance pour me révéler des choses.

J'avais une deuxième option, plus croustillante, plus risquée aussi. Personne ne reste enfermé chez lui un samedi… Si ?

_**Si.**_

Pas quand il fait beau… et il fera beau. Je le suivrais.

Le samedi, ce jour de temps libre. Ce jour pendant lequel on prend le temps de faire ce que l'on aime, ce qui nous tient à cœur, ce que l'on a négligé de faire dans la semaine.

J'allais le suivre, même s'il faudrait me lever à l'aube pour camper devant chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne sortir de chez lui, je lui suivrais.

_**Vas te coucher ma vieille, et tiens toi prête pour une journée de filature… **_

La matinée fut rude. Par sécurité, je me retrouvais devant chez Edward à 8h00 pour ne pas manquer une éventuelle sortie matinale. La grande classe quand on n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

Je faisais le pied de grue depuis près de trois heures et m'apprêtais à sonner chez Edward, pour lui dire de but en blanc pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, lorsqu'il daigna pointer le bout de son nez hors de chez lui.

Je m'étais cru dans un vrai film d'espionnage, cheveux tirés en chignon, casquette et lunette de soleil de rigueur. Je suivais Edward d'une quinzaine de mètre et me faisant la plus discrète possible, ce qui, pour le moment, ne me demandais pas beaucoup d'effort, les rues étaient assez fréquentées en ce samedi matin. La manœuvre se compliqué lorsque ma cible se dirigea vers le métro…

Le casse-tête commençait. Je devais rester dans la même rame que lui sans me faire remarquer… Prouesse, surtout que de garder des lunettes de soleil dans le métro pourrait paraître suspect.

Tout le chemin se déroula mieux qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, si l'on considérait comme normal mon comportement douteux et mes manœuvres orchestrées dans le but qu'Edward ne se doute de rien.

Celui ci, après avoir changé de ligne de métro, et m'avoir promené dans un trajet de près de trente minutes, sortit à la station au croisement de la 5ème avenue et de la 42ème rue… autant dire dans un lieu inconnu. Je ne connaissais que trop peu New York pour pouvoir me repérer. Bien que je connaisse le 5ème avenue, celle ci traversait tout Manhattan. Compte tenu de la foule présente dans le métro, je pouvais seulement dire qu'il me menait dans un endroit particulièrement fréquenté.

Et je ne fus pas déçue de voyage, voilà que j'étais projeté dans l'une des avenues les plus connues et les plus fréquentées de la planète. Boutiques de Luxe, yellow cabs, monuments historiques en apposition avec des buildings de verres et d'acier.

Je marchais dans y prêter attention quand je me rappelai que j'étais censée suivre quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un entrait dans un sublime édifice de marbre blanc qui devait dater du début du vingtième siècle. Un édifice orné, de part et d'autre de l'entrée du bâtiment, par deux majestueux lions de marbres. Ce monument n'était autre que le bâtiment principal de la bibliothèque publique de New York, comme en attestaient les lettres gravées sur le fronton.

J'étais au pieds de la Mid-Manhattan Library, dont Edward gravissait rapidement les marches. Et au vue de mon ébahissement, c'était un miracle qu'Edward ne m'ait pas encore repéré.

L'intérieur de la bibliothèque était tout bonnement sublime. Une gigantesque salle de lecture éclairée par de gigantesques vitres et par des lustres qui descendait d'un haut plafond agrémenté de dorures et de fresques.

Cela dit, Edward se dirigea vers des étages supérieurs, ce qui me rassura. Il aurait été très difficile de rester discrète dans la salle de lecture, ou tous les rayonnages était alignés le long des murs, n'offrant aucun lieu dans lequel je pourrais l'observer discrètement. Je réagissais presque instinctivement, simplement pour éviter de trop réfléchir ce que je faisais, à savoir, suivre quelqu'un à son insu dans un bibliothèque publique. P A T H E T I Q U E

La filature dans les escaliers se révéla périlleuse, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se stoppe au cinquième niveau. J'attendais qu'il s'avance un peu et pénétrais dans la vaste salle. Un panneau indicatif présentait les thèmes de cet étage.

**Philosophie**

**Religion**

**Psychologie**

**Sciences humaines et sociales**

**Histoire**

Quel programme. Et encore une fois

_**Histoire**_

Je me mis à un rayonnage d'écart avec lui… Il était en train de choisir une quantité impressionnante de livre, sans vraiment porter beaucoup de soin à sa sélection. Il prenait tout es bouquins qui concernaient son thème, à priori.

Il emporta la pile avec lui avant de s'installer à une table vide, éloignée des rayonnages, et un peu en retrait.

J'allais savoir. Il me suffisait de regarder le rayonnage dans lequel il avait choisit ces livres, et simplement lire ce qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette. Rien de plus simple… C'était presque trop facile, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Comme si en faisant cela, je me permettais une sorte d'intrusion dans sa vie privée. Bien sûr, nous étions dans un lieu publique, une bibliothèque, mais je ne faisais pas ça de manière désintéressée. Et je savais que je me sentirais coupable. Et comment réagirait-il si jamais il découvrait que je l'avais suivi ?

_**Il suffit juste de quelques pas, Bella. Tu ne fais rien de mal.**_

C'était tout près, à deux mètres. Je voyais les numéros de la côte étiquetée sur le haut de l'étagère.

_**398 MID MANHATTAN, NON-FICTION.**_

Bientôt, je pourrais lire les titres. Je commençais à capter des mots. Puis je pus tout distinguer. Clairement.

Ce que je vis me soulagea. Parce que ça n'existait pas. Une pointe de doute resta au fond de moi. Mais j'étais calme, apaisée que ça ne soit que ça. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il se documentait. Mais ça ne pouvait être que par curiosité, sans qu'il y ait de motifs particulier à sa recherche.

Je passais quelques titres en revu.

**-Vampires** today : the truth about modern **vampirism** / Joseph Laycock.

**-Vampire** : the complete guide to the world of the undead / by Manuela Dunn Mascetti.

-Legends of blood : the **vampire** in history and myth / Wayne Bartlett and Flavia Idriceanu.

-From demons to Dracula : the creation of the modern **vampire** myth / Matthew Beresford.

Ce n'était rien. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'important. Je pouvais partir. C'était en tout ce dont je voulais me persuader. Ma quiétude n'avait duré que quelques instants. On ne se renseigne pas à ce point là, dans un tel domaine, sans raison. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Edward était le genre d'homme à s'intéresser à la démonologie.

Edward était bien plus torturé que je ne voulais l'admettre et ça me tuait de penser à lui ainsi. Une visite s'imposait, il fallait que je le questionne. Parce que sa fragilité ne lui permettrait pas plus longtemps de garder ça pour lui. Et parce que j'avais un besoin viscéral d'avoir sa confiance, de ne pas le laisser seul.

Je l'avais espionné, aussi discrètement que possible, le reste de la journée. Il sortit de la bibliothèque à presque dix-sept heures, il était resté là, pendant plus de cinq heures, sans pause déjeuner, sur cette table, à potasser des ouvrages de vampirologie et de démonologie sans en démordre et en prenant frénétiquement des notes dans un moleskine usé et gondolé, et aux pages noircis par la fine écriture d'Edward, changeant parfois d'étage, pour aller chercher d'autres ouvrages, sur des thèmes plus ou moins éloignés de celui d'origine, de l'occultisme à la sorcellerie.

J'avais stagnée, debout, dans cette satané bibliothèque, pendant cinq heures, pour le suivre, en manquant plus d'une fois d'entrer dans son champ de vision immédiat. Autant dire que j'étais exténuée, fatiguée par mon expédition et par ma découverte, qui pouvait sembler anodine, mais qui me torturait déjà l'esprit.

Je le suivis encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans son immeuble, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, après s'être arrêté dans une superette pour s'acheter à manger.

Je plantais là, devant chez lui, attendant je ne sais quoi, un signe. Je savais que si je rentrais chez moi sans lui avoir parlé, le recul que j'aurais pris pendant la nuit m'empêcherait de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, alors j'hésitais, je piétinais, sur le trottoir, tergiversant sur ma décision dans les très prochaines minutes.

Finalement, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame qui sortait son chien. C'était un signe. Un signe qui me disait « Tiens, la porte est ouverte, glisse toi dans l'entrebâillement avant qu'elle ne se referme »

Et c'est ce que je fis. J'étais allée trop loin à présent, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Et j'avais encore sept étages pour me préparer à ce qui allait se passer.

Pour le moment, je tairais l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, je me concentrerais sur son passé. Mais il fallait que j'y aille doucement. Sa réaction de la veille, alors que j'avais simplement pris ses dessins en mains, ne présageait rien de bon. Il pourrait rapidement se braquer si j'y allais trop fort.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me trouvais devant sa porte, le doigt sur la sonnette, le cœur battant. Je retirai rapidement ma casquette et la mis dans mon sac avant de défaire mes cheveux, me redonnant ainsi une apparence normale. Une simple pression de l'index et la sonnette retentit comme un gong, ou plutôt comme une sirène d'alerte aérienne qui me tordait les boyaux. J'en avais des nausées, parce que je savais que les prochaines minutes, ou les prochaines heures si j'avais de la chance, n'allaient pas être simples.

_-Bella ? _

Il était là devant moi. J'eus envie de pleurer tant il m'avait manqué. Je l'avais observé pendant toute la journée mais ne pas entendre sa voix avait été la pire des tortures.

Des sentiments contradictoires m'empêchaient de penser correctement.

De la culpabilité, pour la veille au matin,

De la honte, pour ce que j'avais osé faire aujourd'hui, pénétrant dans son espace privé,

De la tendresse, de l'affection, qui venait de je ne sais où.

_-Edward… _

Ma voix, que je voulais forte et déterminée, n'avait été qu'un murmure indistinct. Je fixais mon regard sur mes chaussures, incapable de fixer ses prunelles, de peur qu'elles me fixent avec la même rage que j'y avais vu la veille.

_**Et ta détermination, où est-elle ? Elle a foutu le camp ? **_

Oh oui ! Et ce depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous étions là, au seuil de son appartement. Je m'attendais à tout, à des cris, à ce qu'il le claque la porte au nez.

Pourtant, bientôt, je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps et sa main, sur ma nuque, me plaquant contre lui. L'émotion était trop grande, les sentiments trop forts et les larmes débordèrent.

Edward me tira vers l'intérieur puis tout s'accéléra. Tout ce que j'avais prévu de lui dire, envolé, comme par magie, effacé par ce qui se passait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, par son odeur et par la douceur de ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, qui se déplacèrent sur mon front, et sur ma joue dans un délicieux parcours.

Nous nous faisions face, sans toutefois nous regarder, front contre front, paupières clauses. Ses paumes effleurèrent doucement mes bras, puis mes côtes, avant de se poser paisiblement sur mes joues, m'intimant de le regarder, de le dévisager comme il le faisait. C'est ce que je fis, plongeant dans l'abysse vert de ses yeux, qui me disait de lui faire confiance, ses prunelles dans lesquelles je voulais lire que je représentais quelque chose pour lui.

Nous nous lisions l'un l'autre. Toutes mes résolutions, tous mes doutes furent déblayés immédiatement. Ni son passé, ni son histoire, ni ses mensonges, ni ses secrets, ne comptèrent en cet instant hors du temps. De même que tous les problèmes liés à mon passé me parurent bien loin, à des lieux de ce que j'éprouvais, si proche de lui.

Nous avions besoin d'autre chose que la vérité, d'autre chose que des mots. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux pour nous comprendre.

Je pressentis sa question silencieuse et fis tout pour qu'il puisse comprendre ma réponse positive.

Il posa alors, avec une douceur sans pareil, ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un frôlement plus léger que les ailes d'un papillon et toute volonté m'abandonna. Je saisis peut-être trop vivement sa lèvre entre les miennes dans un gémissement de bonheur, goutant à la saveur de sa peau et de sa bouche.

Nos respirations devinrent incontrôlables, incapables de suivre le rythme de nos cœurs sur le point de lâcher.

Edward me répondit d'une pression plus forte sur ma bouche, et ce baiser, si sage, s'enflamma pour devenir charnel. Je saisis la tignasse d'Edward entre mes poings et fusionnai son visage au mien, je voulais le respirer, le gouter, le sentir, le faire mien, comme animale. Et Edward répondait très largement à ma requête, faisant de moi une prisonnière, captive de son étreinte qui me coupait le souffle. Le rythme s'emballait et ne sembla jamais vouloir s'arrêter, nos lèvres s'animaient, passionnément, nos bouches s'abreuvaient l'une l'autre, nos langues se caressaient en une valse lente et passionnée. Chaque fragment de nos êtres s'emboîtait pour ne former qu'un avec l'autre. Je ne pouvais mettre de mots sur ce qui m'animait, et pour cause, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Je savais juste que je ne voulais pas le quitter pour le moment, et que j'avais, terriblement envie de lui, je n'en avais pas simplement envie, j'en avais aussi besoin comme d'une bouffée d'air après être restée trop longtemps sous l'eau.

Tous mes doutes partirent en fumée, remplacés par l'accomplissement de mes songes les plus fous…

Le juste dénouement de la soirée durant laquelle j'avais posé pour lui. Cette nuit pendant laquelle toutes les barrières avaient été surmontées, à l'exception des plus importante

Bientôt, les lèvres d'Edward se positionnèrent sur la courbe de mon cou, puis sur mon épaule, puis sur ma clavicule.

Et le voir ainsi se donner à moi décupla mon désir.

Edward me donna l'élan nécessaire pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et me porta jusqu'à l'étage, dans cet abri douillet, ce cocon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Tout mon corps l'appelait, mes lèvres le demandaient, ma peau sollicitait la caresse de ses paumes, mes entrailles lui hurlaient de les faire siennes. Je me sentais brulante de désir pour son corps, pour sa personne. Fébrile, et impatiente.

Edward m'allongea doucement à plat dos, sur son matelas, caressant du bout des doigts mon corps comme il l'aurait fait sur une sculpture d'argile ou de bronze, pour en apprécier la forme et le galbe. Il avait ce regard, le même que lorsqu'il entrait dans ses transes…

Dans ce genre du moment, comme présentement, il aspirait sa lèvre inférieure, l'humectant délicieusement, avant de la relâcher. Cette manie témoignait, je le savais, de sa nervosité, mais également de sa détermination à toute épreuve.

Lentement, et par des gestes mesurés, Il déboutonna ma chemise, juste sous ma poitrine, pour découvrir mon ventre avant d'en embrasser chaque parcelle, et d'apprécier chaque grain de beauté sur ma peau désespérément pâle.

Malgré mon manque d'assurance, son regard sur mon corps me fit sentir comme une déesse que je désespérais de devenir, pour être à sa hauteur.

Encore plus doucement, il continua son ascension vers ma poitrine, puis retira ma chemise désormais inutile

Il se redressa, me surplombant de son regard réchauffé par des pupilles noires de désirs. La lumière de l'automne déclinait doucement, par les carreaux, caressant tout le côté droit de son visage angélique, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa pommette, son front, et sa chevelure qui semblait s'être emparer de toute la lueur du soleil.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Je me relevai, avide de lui, et m'emparai de sa bouche comme d'une friandise, avant d'interrompre notre étreinte pour passer son teeshirt par dessus sa tête

Nos jeans rejoignirent bien rapidement le tas de vêtements qui s'était formé sur le sol.

Nous nous retrouvâmes, tous deux, face à face, en sous-vêtement. Situation qui nous rappela habilement ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, sans que nous ayons besoin de dialogue. La gêne n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, elle était bien là, dévastatrice. J'avais posé nue, et ce plusieurs fois, devant Edward. Je m'y étais même habituée… Alors quoi ?

_**Alors, ce qui va avoir lieux n'est pas une simple séance de modèle vivant, voilà tout…**_

Voilà tout.

_-Qu'est-on en train de faire, Edward ? _Murmurai-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

_-Je ne sais pas, ma Bella, je ne sais pas…_

_-J'ai envie de toi._

Ma spontanéité dans un moment pareil me donna envie de me taper la tête contre un mur…

_**Nom de Dieu, Bella ! Réfléchis un peu avant de parler !... **_

Peut-être que si je le souhaite assez fort, je pourrais faire un petit retour en arrière !

_**Ou pas…**_

Une chose était sûre, je ne mentais pas. Il m'attirait, il m'aimantait même. Il avait fait preuve de bonté à mon égard, et ce depuis mon arrivée à New York. Il avait plusieurs année de plus que moi et n'y avait vu aucun problème. Il aurait pu me considérer comme la petite jeunette qui se fout à poil, menant une vie de bohème pour payer un rêve pas vraiment accessible, une lubie.

Non, il avait cru en moi, avait fait de moi une New Yorkaise, m'avait encouragé.

Il aurait pu abusé de moi, me faire tourner en bourrique. J'étais naïve, et il était l'homme le plus beau qui m'ais été donné de voir. Il aurait pu, en un clin d'œil, en un sourire charmeur, me transformer en guimauve. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pire même ! J'avais posé nue, sur son sofa, quatre jours après l'avoir rencontré et il n'avait cessé de se montrer galant, charmant, et pudique – même dans une situation pareille –

Il tenait le rôle du père : protecteur, du frère : taquin, de l'ami : complice, et de l'amant…

Je ne comprenais, pas, moi-même, pourquoi je nous avais arrêté, en pleine action.

La vérité, ce que j'avais besoin de le connaître mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on baise sur un coup de sang. Je voulais qu'il m'aime suffisamment pour me faire confiance. Je voulais qu'il me parle… de tout.

Je m'étais complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur, dans mon monde, perdue dans mes pensées trop complexes.

La main d'Edward sur ma joue me rappela à l'ordre. Il m'admirait avec ce regard si doux qui me faisait fondre, tout en caressant mon visage de la tempe au menton.

_-Je n'ai pas rêvé ce que je viens de dire, pas vrai ? _Lançai-je penaude.

Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire et soudain, je ne regrettais plus rien de ce que j'avais dis, face au spectacle qu'Edward m'offrait.

Ses yeux rieurs et plissés qui brillaient d'une lueur tendre, la légère fossette qui creusait sa joue d'un sillon si léger que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, ses épis de cheveux fauves

_-Shhh, Bellaaa, Bella, Bella, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…_

Cette révélation m'arracha un sourire de bonheur.

_-Je devrais apprendre à moins l'ouvrir, au moins une fois de temps en temps, pour le bien de l'humanité…_

Il me serra bien fort dans ses bras, calant son me_nton sur le haut de mon crâne _

_-Tss, la vie serait nettement moins drôle si tu ne l'ouvrais pas, Swan. _

_-Hummph… _

_-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai bien failli devenir aigri en croupissant seul avec moi-même…_

_-Moi aussi Cullen… Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué_. Murmurai-je dans un souffle presque ému. L'épisode de la journée était oublié. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Et dieu, que cet instant était beau. Nous nous étions manqué après… 36 heures de séparation tout au plus.

-Tu peux rester ici pour manger et dormir, si tu le veux bien.

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante. J'étais épuisée… Par cette journée, par les révélations occasionnées par la filature.

Edward et Moi, nous étions assis sur le matelas, contre le mur. La joue calée contre son épaule, nous regardions les ombres de la chambre s'étirer interminablement, dans un silence absolue, en sous vêtements, sans que cela nous gène outre mesure.

La pénombre donnait une aura toute particulière à la pièce. Le blanc crème et le bleu des murs s'assombrissaient et pouvaient presque se fondre à la couleur du ciel. Les rayons filtraient à travers les vieux carreaux, laissant apparaître les minuscules particules de poussière en suspension dans l'air, qui virevoltaient au gré de nos mouvements, ou se posaient sur le sol, les livres, et le vieux piano qui dominait de sa stature, au milieu du fouillis ambiant.

Le fait était que je me sentais chez moi dans cette simple chambre. Peut-être parce que je me sentais chez moi dans n'importe quel lieu occupé par Edward.

J'étais bien avec lui. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Sur cette pensée, je lui claquais un baiser sur la joue, recevant de lui un sourire en échange.

_**Vis l'instant présent, les révélations viendront plus tard…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voici enfin… le chapitre 8 ! **

**J'avoue que je n'y crois pas moi-même. Mille pardons, c'est inacceptable… Je vais essayer de me justifier un maximum, même si toutes mes excuses seront mauvaises. **

**Disons que c'était les vacances, et que quand je suis revenue, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire… J'avais le scénario dans ma tête, les idées, mais aucune inspiration pour mettre ça en ordre. Entre temps, je suis repartie en vacances, en du coup, j'ai été trop occupée pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'enfin je suis retournée chez moi, j'ai commencé à écrire tout un chapitre, des pages et des pages, jusqu'à ce que je sois bloquée… J'en suis restée à ce point là pendant des semaines jusqu'à la fin des vacances… Et là ! J'ai été encore plus occupée, l'horreur, au point que je pète un câble que j'aie envie d'écrire pour me déstresser… **

**C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que le seul moyen de me débloquer était de… et ben de tout réécrire Haha :D ! **

**Donc, la réécriture du chapitre 8 a commencé ! Et puis il a avancé tout doucement, et puis j'ai eu d'autres idées…**

**Enfin bref, maintenant, nous en sommes là, et je suis en train de vous présenter des excuses assez pitoyables… Je me prosterne devant vous, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré ! **

**Bon, du coup, comme je n'étais plus à quelques heures près, j'ai décidé de vous répondre correctement, parce que vous le méritez ! **

**Alors…**

**Merci à ****Phareytasses, Baby07, Coeur2crystal, marnchoups, kadronya, Sylvie anne, slakware, Nymphea51, phika17, acoco, Tinga Bella, Dazzled-C, twilight007, kikinette11, liliputienne31, chouchoumag, Nedwige, Phareytasses, Iselie, chriwyatt, Lou228, Anghjulina, cchope, Vivibatta, annecullen69, Clemence F, Perryn, Arnacoeur, ranianada, Emma-des-iles-974, , fifer, aline1320, bellaagain, Letmesign23 ! ! ! Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, toujours gentils, critiques juste quand c'est nécessaire… MERCI ! **

**Pour : Letmesign23, cchope, chriwyatt, Iselie, liliputienne31, Dazzled-C, acoco, **

**phika17, Nymphea51, slakware, kadronya Qui ont eu quelques bouffées de chaleurs avant de se rendre compte que ça ne serait pas pour cette fois ! :D Ca m'a fait assez rire quand même :P !**

**Pour : Arnacoeur, Perryn, Clemence F, chriwyatt, Iselie, chouchoumag, Baby07, liliputienne31, kikinette11, phika17, Nymphea51, kadronya****, ****marnchoups Qui commencent sérieusement à se creuser la tête ! **

**Alors, Eddie, Vampire ou pas Vampire ? **

**Et c'est quoi ces BDs ? **

**Et c'est quoi ces recherches à la bibliothèque ?**

**Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans son passé ! ? **

**Et plein d'autre question… Certaines élabores des théories assez intéressantes, certaines touchent presque la vérité du doigts, sauf que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… ^^**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Si c'est le cas, vous avez toutes mes excuses...**

**Sur ce, profitez de la lecture. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Peu importe, j'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, avec impatience ! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Elinae/**

**

* * *

**

Plus de trois semaines avaient passé depuis cette fameuse soirée ou nous avions failli faire l'amour, et nous nous étions assagi, autant l'un que l'autre. Autant que nous le pouvions en tout cas ! Je continuais à aller régulièrement chez lui pour poser, et il en profitait pour me faire dessiner également, histoire de perfectionner ma technique. Il m'avait proposé de poser pour moi, j'avais refusé –_**Folle, que je suis !**_ – Ne voulant pas créer un malaise, et surtout parce que j'aurais été bien trop intimidée pour esquisser le moindre trait face à son corps nu.

_**Ou peut-être que tu te serais jeté sur lui ! **_

Ainsi, il se contentait de m'amener en ville, à des terrasses de café, dans des parcs, pour me faire croquer des New-Yorkais au hasard.

Nous n'avions plus reparlé de quoi que ce soit de gênant. Ni de ses dessins si étranges qu'il avait voulu me cacher, ni des bizarreries de son passé, et je m'étais abstenue de lui parler de son excursion à la bibliothèque, et de sa passion pour le moins étrange pour les vampires…

Au lieu de ça, j'avais commencé à tenir une sorte de journal, en fait, c'était plutôt un _Zap book _dans lequel je recensais tous les détails incohérents sur la personne d'Edward Cullen. Et après seulement trois semaines, ce journal était devenu un fourbi de mots et de phrases illisibles, additionnées de dessins qui me passaient par la tête dans mes longues séances de réflexion.

Il me suivait partout, et tant pis pour la couverture déchirée et les pages gondolées…

Quant à notre désir l'un pour l'autre, il était en attente. En attente de quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse. Il avait été très clair ce fameux soir, il avait eu envie de moi autant que j'avais eu envie de lui.

Peut-être étais-ce trop tôt, peut-être n'étais-ce pas le bon moment. J'étais certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'Edward faisait, et ferait partie intégrante de ma vie…

En étant sûre de ça, l'attente n'importait plus. Les choses arriveraient quand elles arriveraient.

Je posais encore et toujours à l'institut des beaux arts, et une sorte de routine agréable s'était installée à mon insu, Je n'étais plus gênée le moins du monde par le regard des étudiants. Mike Newton ne m'avait plus manifesté d'intérêt. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'Edward l'avait à l'œil. Il n'était pas menaçant, juste… vigilant.

La paye était tombée il y a quelques jours… plus que satisfaisante. Ma deuxième paye ne devrait pas tarder à arriver non plus, celle de Louisa. Ma routine au café était tout aussi agréable. Les clients allaient bon train, je travaillais dur, vite et bien, ce qui me permettait d'oublier les petits soucis qui m'occupaient l'esprit lorsque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. En fait, mes journées au café étaient les bienvenues, bien remplies, et pleines de bonne humeur, auprès de Loulou et Jacob qui se révéla être un confident et un frère. Je lui racontais presque toutes mes frasques. Presque… L 'épisode des vampires, je le passais sous silence.

Je me tirais de mes pensées en voyant un siège se libérer dans le métro, je jetais un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier que personne n'en ai plus besoin que moi et finit par m'affaler sur la place dans un petit soupir de contentement. Nous étions vendredi matin, la journée d'hier avait été difficile, surtout que j'ajoutais à mes jours de travail des soirées d'extras dans des restaurants, lorsque j'en trouvais, et lorsque je me sentais assez en forme. C'était le cas la veille au soir, sauf que les lendemains se faisaient sentir...

Les gens autour de moi étaient tous plus hagard les uns que les autres, la même tête de déterrée que celle que je devais arborer, il faut dire que la lumière jaunâtre du métro ne faisait rien pour arranger nos cas. Je cherchais des yeux une montre sur le poignet d'un des passagers. 8 :23, il me restait une bonne vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver à destination. Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortis mon Zap Book vert déchiré et commençait à griffonner à l'intérieur.

_Vendredi 23 Octobre 2009,_

_Le ciel de New York est couvert pour la première fois depuis le début de l'automne. On dirait bien que l'été indien touche à sa fin ! Peut-être aurais-je la chance d'admirer un orage ce soir. _

J'arrêtai là. D'autres observations suivraient dans la journée, au fur et à mesures des heures. Je balayais la rame de métro bondée du regard, à la recherche de ma prochaine victime. Je m'efforçai de dessiner le plus possible. Dessiner dans un métro était un exercice particulièrement intéressant, je ne savais pas à quel moment le passager que je dessinais descendrait. Il me fallait ainsi saisir ses traits et sa silhouette en quelques coups de crayons. Si j'avais de la chance, je descendais avant lui, sinon, je me retrouvais avec une esquisse plus que sommaire.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, beaucoup des passagers étaient des hommes et femmes d'affaire en costumes trois pièces et tailleurs cintrés, une vieille dame lisait un roman à quelques mètres à ma gauche, un SDF dormait profondément sur un strapontin à ma droite, faisant le vide autour de lui, sans doute parce que les gens voulaient éviter le moindre contact avec lui, et qui étais-je pour les juger ? Je regardais en face de moi cette fois. Un jeune homme m'observait, assis sur un siège face au mien, je ne l'avais pas vu avant, des passagers entassés debout, devant nous, nous cachaient la vue.

Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais accroché son regard, impossible de le perdre.

_**Flippant**__. _

Je ne voyais presque que ses yeux. Noirs, et sa peau blanche qui contrastaient avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés courts. Ses vêtements étaient particulièrement distingués, absolument pas en accord avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans les sous sol de New York. En somme, il était séduisant mais n'avait pas le regard d'un type qui cherche à vous draguer. C'était juste un regard de prédateur, sauvage, qui ne quitte pas sa proie des yeux.

_**Et bien, tu seras ma prochaine victime, garçon ! **_

Je déglutis et m'attelai à faire son portrait. Le tout était de ne pas perdre mes moyens, jusque là, aucun de mes modèles improvisés ne savait que je l'observais. Aujourd'hui, ça serait plus qu'évident. Ecoutant les conseils d'Edward, je quittais le moins possible mon modèle des yeux et gardait mon crayon en perpétuel contact avec la feuille. Pas un seul instant il ne dévia le regard. Je tentai de ne pas être déstabilisée. Tâche plus que difficile. Je me sentis rougir lorsqu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage chargé d'orgueil. Cet homme était dégoutant, parce que détestable. La suffisance se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Soudain, le besoin d'arracher la page sur laquelle je dessinais s'empara de moi, comme si ce simple croquis empoisonnait toutes les autres pages. Je me retins au dernier moment et me levai pour sortir de la rame, à mon arrêt. J'eus un violent frisson et partis retrouver la lumière du jour en courant presque pour me sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Je resserrai mon blazer sur ma poitrine et enfouis mon nez dans mon épais foulard, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur en cette matinée. Les quartiers riches de l'Upper East Side eurent l'effet escompté sur mon humeur aussi grise que le temps. Les belles façades, les rangées d'arbre et les trottoirs propres avaient un côté rassurant inexplicable.

J'arrivai devant l'institut en même temps qu'Edward, qui affichait un sourire éblouissant.

_**Il y en a au moins un qui est de bonne humeur ! **_

_-Bella Swan ! Dis donc, tu as bonne mine, on dirait que la nuit a été longue ! _

Je lui lançai un regard assassin auquel il répondit par un baiser qui claqua à grand bruit sur ma joue. Il soutint mon regard jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir un sourire. Quand il s'estima satisfait, il posa ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules et me fit rentrer dans l'école.

_-Je plaisantais bien sûr… C'est toujours un plaisir d'admirer ta petite frimousse de rongeur au saut du lit ! _

_-T'es en train d'aggraver ton cas, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? _

Je le sentis pouffer dans mon dos, il pressa tendrement mes épaules alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir à l'étage, puis changea habilement de conversation.

_-Alors, quelle pose allons-nous prendre aujourd'hui, madame le modèle vivant…?_

_-Oh mais je te laisse choisir, Cullen. Tu es une source inépuisable d'inspiration à ce sujet_… je haussai un sourcil subjectif. Il blêmit un instant mais reprit son assurance immédiatement

_**Petite vengeance personnelle Swanny ? **_

_**Je suis à la limite de l'extase**_

_**Mais ça ne va pas durer **_

_-Tu l'auras voulu ! Tu poseras debout. _Déclara-t-il avec un sourire désolé parfaitement faux.

_-C'est bas, Eddy, tu peux pas me faire ça !_

Il plissa les yeux et fit une grimace à l'entente du petit surnom dont je l'affublais depuis quelques jours déjà.

_-J'y repenserais peut-être… si tu me supplies et si tu m'accordes ton après midi._

_-Je ne peux pas : impossible. J'ai trouvé un job pour cet aprèm', une occasion en or ! Même si je suis condamnée à distribuer des prospectus pour une pizzeria toute la journée… Par pitié, Edward, j'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée, et je ne pense pas que je tiendrais le coup si je dois rester debout, nue et immobile devant une bande de mecs en chaleurs pendant deux heures. Surtout si je dois passer la journée dans la rue… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, sauf poser debout ! Peut-être que l'on pourrait se voir ce soir… _

_-Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? _

_-Seigneur… Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour tomber sur un type comme toi ? _

_-Sûrement quelque chose de bien !_

Je soupirai d'exaspération alors qu'Edward me décrochait un de ses sourires angéliques.

_-J'te fais marcher…_

_-Quoi ? _

_-J'te fais marcher, et tu cours, mieux, tu galopes ! J'ai prévu depuis hier soir ce que l'on ferait aujourd'hui, la salle est déjà prête. Mais bon, j'ai réussi à obtenir une soirée avec toi alors… _

_-Saleté d'imbécile… Je te l'aurais accordé sans que tu te donnes tout ce mal. _

_-Allez, viens Swanny Swan ! Je vais te montrer ! _

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle. L'estrade avait été déplacée à l'extrémité de la pièce, juste sous la gigantesque verrière, et recouverte d'un lourd tissu en velours rouge, plus confortable et plus chaud que le simple contact du bois, il offrirait surtout un petit drapé au élève, difficulté supplémentaire, même s'ils étaient censé se concentrer sur le modèle vivant plutôt que les détails alentours.

Les chevalets étaient arrangés en arc de cercle autour de l'estrade.

_-Voilà, je t'ai préparé un petit cocon. Tu leur tourneras tous le dos, tu t'ennuieras peut-être un peu, vu que tu auras le mur en face de toi, mais, je me suis dis que tu serais plus tranquille…_

_-T'es un amour…_

_-Je sais… Allez, va te préparer, le cours commence dans 15 minutes… _

Je m'éclipsai dans mon vestiaire personnel et m'enroulai nue dans mon peignoir avant de rejoindre Edward. Quelques étudiants avaient déjà pénétré dans la salle, s'installant calmement à un chevalet, le visage concentré.

Aucun d'eux ne nous prêtait attention. Je rougis tout de même en ôtant mon seul habit après qu'Edward m'ait expliqué comment me placer. Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon sommaire. Je m'assis sur le velours, tournant le dos à Edward et à la salle, repliait ma jambe droite contre ma poitrine et passait ma jambe gauche, repliée, dessous. Edward s'approcha ensuite, posant son genou sur l'estrade pour se mettre à la hauteur. Il prit délicatement mon bras droit, me demandant de poser mon coude sur mon genou et de faire reposer ma main sur l'espace entre mon cou et mon épaule, juste au dessus de l'omoplate. Ma main gauche, quand à elle, reposait sur le velours, soutenant le poids de mon corps et rééquilibrant la « structure » que formait ma silhouette.

_-Tu sais que tu as un dos magnifique._ Me glissa-t-il doucement de manière à ce que je sois seule à l'entendre.

_-C'est un compliment _? Pouffai-je, moqueuse.

_-Oh, c'en est un, Swan ! Et arrête de rigoler comme une baleine, de dos on dirait une épileptique en pleine crise._

Je secouai la tête de dépit en entendant Edward s'éloigner de moi pour commencer son cours.

_-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons tous travailler sur le modèle vivant de dos. N'imaginez surtout pas que c'est tâche facile, en fait, c'est un exercice assez complexe. Un dos, ce n'est pas une surface plane dénuée d'intérêt, loin s'en faut ! Trapèzes, deltoïdes, grand dorsal… etc. N'oubliez donc pas qu'il y a des muscles sous cette couche de peau. Concentrez vous, et faites vous plaisir. Laissez vous porter par la sensualité d'un dos nu –parce qu'il n'en manque pas – mais prenez garde aux proportions ! On se laisse vite piéger par un corps trop allongé, même les artistes les plus aguerris ont ce problème ! Peut-être parce qu'une chute de rein se doit d'être interminable…_

L'assemblée se mit à rire devant le discours du professeur Cullen alors que je sentais mes joues chauffer. Décidément, il était vraiment d'une humeur à toutes épreuves. Il expliqua encore quelques détails puis le cours commença, enfin. Les deux heures passèrent plus vite encore que d'habitude. J'avais tout le loisir de fermer les yeux et de me laisser tout doucement dériver au fil de mes pensées. C'est le brouhaha des étudiants qui me tira de celles ci, je me retournai et m'empressai d'enfiler mon peignoir qui trainait toujours sur l'estrade avant de filer me rhabiller. Edward, comme d'habitude, m'attendais à la fin en faisant mine de s'occuper de papiers importants à son bureau. En fait, j'étais presque sûr qu'il veillait à ce que personne n'entre me déranger jusqu'à ce que je sois habillée et en sécurité.

_-J'ai cours jusqu'à midi, tu m'attends pour manger un morceau ? _Tenta-t-il, peu sûr de lui

_-Je crève la daaalle, Edward ! Et puis, je commence mon boulot à 14h… _

Sa moue d'enfant gâté finit de m'achever et j'acquiesçai dans un soupir exaspéré.

_-Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour au Metropolitan Museum, rassure toi, il y a largement de quoi combler une heure sans moi, tu n'auras même pas le temps de faire un étage. Je t'offre même les $20 du ticket d'entrée, tu en as pour 10 minutes à pieds._

_-Pourquoi pas le Musée Guggenheim, il est juste à côté ? _

_-Parce que celui là, je veux le faire avec toi, et puis il y a une super bonne cafèt' au Met. _

_-T'as gagné, j'y vais…_

_-T'es géniale, j't'adore ! _

_-Je sais, je sais…_

En fait, ça m'arrangeait, le Metropolitan Museum était le genre de musée incontournable, une collection hallucinante de quoi rassasier les amateurs d'art. Quant à moi, j'aurais pas mal de choses à me mettre sous la dent pour exercer mon coup de crayon.

Je marchais instinctivement dans le musée depuis cinq petites minutes, sans prêter attention au sens de visite. Le genre de truc qui horripilait pas mal de gens mais je voulais éviter certaine période artistique pour en privilégier d'autres, j'avais une heure pour en profiter.

Je fis un tour dans les salles réservées à la collection d'Art moderne et m'appesantit plus particulièrement sur des fantastiques toiles du fauvisme et d'expressionnisme allemand. Mouvements correspondant à une période, qui m'intéressait particulièrement. Les fauves, pour l'explosion de la couleur et la rupture avec l'académisme. Les expressionnistes allemands, parce que c'est la période qui correspondait à la guerre de 14, un tournant majeur dans l'histoire de l'art. Personnages inquiétants, paysages angoissants, courbes sinueuses, couleurs agressives. Tout cela était fascinant. Je m'éloignais à regret de cette aile du bâtiment pour me diriger vers les toiles impressionnistes, m'affalant sur un banc, fatiguée.

_-Mademoiselle… _Sussurra une voix mielleuse juste derrière mon oreille.

Je fis un bond de trois mètres sur le banc et me retournai immédiatement pour tomber nez à nez avec le type qui était en face de moi dans le métro le matin même. Je dus à plusieurs reprise avaler de grande goulée d'air, mon cœur se remettait très mal de cette intrusion dans mon intimité. Une boule me bloquait ma gorge pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être parce que quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Et peut-être parce que les yeux noirs de cet homme étaient trop plein d'une malveillance parfaitement dissimulée derrière une façade de courtoisie. A y repenser, ce n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on croise dans les transports en commun. C'était plutôt le type qui a une trop haute opinion de lui pour se mêler au « bas peuple ». Alors pourquoi ?

-_Monsieur_. Lui répondis-je froidement

_-Samaël. Appelez-moi juste Samaël. Puis-je m'asseoir ? _

Je m'abstins de répondre quoi que ce soit et détournai le regard pour me concentrer sur le plan du musée entre mes mains. Mon indifférence ne le découragea pas le moins du monde et ...Samaël, se retrouva a mes côtés,

_-Peu importe votre nom… Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi intrusif. J'ai tendance à oublier les bonnes manières quand il s'agit de discuter avec une passionnée d'Art, qui plus est une passionnée d'Art Moderne… j'ai vu juste ? _

_-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, « juste Samaël ». Que me voulez vous ? _

_-Converser en charmante compagnie au hasard d'une rencontre est donc interdit ? _

_-Vous avez raison, Samaël, conversons, puisque cette rencontre est un hasard_. Lançai-je faussement repentante tout en me levant du banc

_-Accompagnez-moi, voulez vous ?_ Repris-je

_-Avec grand plaisir ! _

Il se leva prestement en croisa ses mains dans son dos. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever, il avait de la prestance mais n'en était pas moins détestable. Nous circulâmes à travers les grandes allées et les vastes salles

_-New York vous plait-il ?_

_-Je croyais que nous devions discuter Art ? _

_-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question…_

_-Et vous non plus ! _

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que nous continuions à avancer dans les galeries peu fréquentées à cette heure ci.

Je m'arrêtai soudain, attirée par une toile impressionniste. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pancarte explicative. « Claude Monet, **La Grenouillère**, 1869 »

_-Laissez moi devinez. Les impressionnistes sont vos favoris ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? _

_-De la pure déduction… Les toiles impressionnistes plaisent plus aux… _

_-N'en dites pas plus_. Le coupai-je_, _acide_. Votre commentaire est réducteur pour moi, pour la gent féminine et pour ces artistes. Et vous vous trompez lourdement sur mon compte. La démarche des expressionnistes me touche autrement plus. Mais je vous ferais grâce de mes réflexions à ce sujet, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne vous intéressent pas. Maintenant, pardonnez moi, mais je dois rejoindre un ami. _

_Je tournai les talons et me dirigeait vers le grand escalier pour descendre au restaurant._

_-A bientôt, Bella…_

_-QUOI ? _Je fis volte-face. Il avait disparu.

Ce type était un fou dangereux ! Son regard, son sourire, sa manière d'être, il respirait la malveillance. Le simple fait que je l'ai croisé deux fois dans la même journée, qu'il ait eu ce comportement à mon égard, et qu'il connaisse mon prénom, me le prouvait. Et ça faisait froid dans le dos. Je fonçais au premier étage du Met à la recherche de la cafeteria, Une pendule indiquait 12h07, Edward ne tarderait plus, à présent. Je m'assis à une table vide en l'attendant et sortis mon zap book, en cherchant rapidement la page sur laquelle j'avais dessiné ce Samaël.

Un prénom qui me rappelait quelque chose sans que j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Il était peu courant, me semblait-il. Jamais je n'avais connu de personne portant ce nom. Et pourtant, il m'était familier. Je parvins enfin à la bonne page et griffonnais rapidement le prénom dans un coin de la feuille, histoire de remettre chaque chose à sa place, puis m'empressait de jeter le carnet négligemment dans mon sac en voyant Edward arriver. Sa présence me rassura immédiatement.

-Alors, cette visite ?

-C'était sympa.

_**Mensonge par omission, quand tu nous tiens… **_

–_**Oh ta gueule ! **_

-C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu que j'te dise, que je m'ennuyais de toi ?

-C'est le cas ?

Je lui envoyais une bourrade à l'épaule qui le fit s'esclaffer bruyamment, au grand damne des touristes qui lisaient tranquillement leur guide de voyage.

-Bon, Tigresse, je croyais que tu avais les crocs. C'est moi qui régale, inutile de protester.

-D'accord, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut pendant que tu gardes les sacs.

Edward me passa un billet de 50 dollars pour un menu enfant pour lui… Ben voyons. Le fondant au chocolat n'était proposé que dans le menu enfant, disait-il ! Je pris nos deux plateaux et me dirigeai vers notre table. Ce que je vis en me retournant me glaça le sang. Edward, les yeux rivés sur mon carnet vert, avec cette expression de dégoût et de déception.

J'avais tout écrit à l'intérieur. Tout.

Mes doutes sur son enfance, toutes les hypothèses que j'avais pu émettre, de l'adoption, à la maltraitance. J'y avait mentionné l'épisode de notre dispute à propos des dessins qu'il avait réalisé, j'avais mis sur papier toutes mes impressions à ce sujet, ainsi que tous les détails concernant Edward depuis le dernier mois, en passant par sa visite étrange à la bibliothèque.

_- Je te déconseille d'en lire plus Edward… _lui dis-je d'une voix un peu trop tremblante.

_- Qui es-tu pour écrire tous ces trucs sur moi ?_ Souffla-t-il froidement, visiblement excédé parce qu'il avait découvert.

_- Non ! Toi, qui es-tu ? Et de quel droit fouilles-tu dans mes affaires? _

_- Il dépassait de ton sac, je croyais que c'était un de tes carnets de croquis, je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'œil ! On dirait que j'ai été bien inspiré ! Putain, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? _Fit-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix à grand mal pour éviter que nous nous fassions remarquer. Je frissonnai en réalisant que s'il l'avait pu, il m'aurait sans doute hurlé dessus.

_- Tu me caches des choses, Ed, je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis un mois mais merde, j'en peux plus de tes cachoteries. Tout ce qui tourne autour de toi est secret ou incohérent ! S'il n'y a rien, explique-moi ! Je ne demande qu'à savoir et à comprendre, et maintenant, prends ce foutu menu enfant parce que je suis en train de me cramer la main ! _

Il me prit le plateau des mains, de mauvaise grâce et continua a feuilleter mon carnet comme si de rien n'était.

_- Edward… je t'en pris arrête !_ Beuglais-je en tentant de lui arracher des mains.

_- Merde, j'y crois pas ! Tu m'as suivi ! Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! _

_-Calme toi…_

Je voulus l'apaiser en posant ma main sur la sienne, mais il retira celle ci immédiatement, comme brûlé à mon contact. Son geste de recul me brisa le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais du tomber sur ce fichu cahier. Surtout pas lui…

_-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme, Bella. Ces choses… il y a une bonne raison pour que je ne les aie pas dites. _

Edward posa son front dans sa main et soupira faiblement et douloureusement.

_- Parle moi, Ed, je ne vais pas te juger, je veux juste t'aider ! _

_- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…_

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. De résignation, de colère. Un chuchotement auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Le silence reprit son droit, entre nous deux. Je sentis mes pommettes rougir de honte, rougir de ma défaite face au défi que je m'étais lancé. Et puis, il avait ces larmes de rage qu'on ne veut laisser couler sous aucun prétexte parce qu'elles sont signes de faiblesse. Le sel me piquait les yeux, à tel point que je devais en avoir les yeux rouges. Un battement de cils aurait suffit à tout lâcher et dieu sait que j'en avais besoin. Respirer m'était douloureux, la gorge obstruer par une boule de colère.

Je levai les yeux sur Edward, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Il était près à tout envoyer balader. Les jointures de ses poings, blanches à force de les serrer sur mon carnet dont les pages se froissaient sous sa poigne, la respiration presque haletante. Il était à bout, et c'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter. Il allait se braquer.

_**Détends l'atmosphère, Bella, c'est ta spécialité. -**_

_**Oui, la preuve, il a l'air très détendue en ce moment**_

_**Essaye !**_

Réfléchis bien, Bella, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui enlever le balais que je lui ai fourré moi-même dans les fesses ?

_-Mange, ça va être froid. _Lui dis-je timidement.

Le regard d'Edward se braqua sur moi, ahuri et je sus que j'avais réussi.

_**Rajoute en une couche ! **_

_-Tu m'as fais un cirque pour avoir ce menu enfant, Edward, alors arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits, et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse ! _

Il fit une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire exaspéré**–**_** avec beaucoup d'imagination –**_Et piqua bruyamment dans une frite avec sa fourchette.

_-T'es un enfer, Swan…_

_-Je sais ! Je suis désolée. Pour tout ça. Et estime toi heureux que je le fasse, parce que tu n'étais pas censé tomber là dessus et même si c'est un peu de ma faute puisque je l'emmène partout avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais dû le lire. Imagine un peu si ça avait été mon journal intime ! C'en est plus ou moins un, d'ailleurs…_

Edward piqua un fard monumentale et plongea le nez dans son assiette en piquant un par un ses petits pois. Sa main gauche était toujours fermement accrochée au carnet. Ma parole, on aurait dit un vrai gosse.

Edward qui rougit –on aura tout vu ! –

_-Tu as cru que c'était mon journal intime, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as lu ? T'es qu'une sale fripouille, Cullen, tu le sais ? _

_-N'essaye même pas de retourner la situation en ta faveur, Swan, c'est peine perdue. Bon sang, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as mené une enquête sur moi ! On t'a privé de Cluedo étant petite ? C'est ça ? _

J'étouffais un éclat de rire de justesse derrière ma main

_-Ca te fait rire ? _

_-Tu es vraiment tordant quand tu t'y mets. _

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains deux secondes, j'entendis un profond soupir, puis il réapparut adouci

_-Je suis incapable de me disputer avec toi, Bella, et je suis incapable de t'en vouloir…_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire du coin de la lèvre, rougissant gênée par sa remarque.

_-Parle moi, Edward, juste, parle moi. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, tout le monde a ses secrets, tu ne peux pas te livrer corps et âme sans en garder pour toi, mais dis m'en plus, fais moi confiance,_ implorai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

_-Je sais que je le peux… _

Je fixai ses prunelles vertes et fit passer tout ce que je pus dans mon regard. J'étais trop proche du but pour m'arrêter là, et il le savait

Nous finîmes notre repas dans le silence sans que cela soit gênant. Tout avait été dit. Je préférais laisser Edward réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Quand j'eus finit de manger mon désert, que je relevai les yeux pour voir qu'Edward m'observait avec insistance, les yeux plissés de concentration.

_-Tu as finis ? _me demanda-t-il

_-Oui…_

_-Quelle heure est-il, Bells ? Continua-t-il en se levant, m'entraînant à sa suite. _

_-Bientôt 13h00 _

_-Et ton job, c'est de quand à quand ? _

_-Je commence à 14h, et je devrais être libre aux alentours de 19h, le temps de repasser au restaurant, disons 19h30. _

_-Bien… Il faut que je… réfléchisse à tout ça. Je passe te chercher ce soir après ton travail. Passe moi l'adresse du restaurant. _

_-Mais..._

_-Ne discute pas, Bell, je serais là. Et pour… le reste, ne t'inquiète pas. _

« Le reste ». Il allait me parler. Il allait le faire. Après mon travail.

_**Patience Bella.**_

_-Entendu. On se voit ce soir alors._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire un brin mélancolique. Edward me serra brièvement dans ses bras, appuyant longuement ses lèvres contre ma tempe et m'abandonna là, au milieu du hall du musée.

Après avoir fini la distribution des tracts et être repassée au restaurant qui m'avait engagé, je trouvai Edward, bras croisé, devant le restaurant, alors qu'il n'y était pas lorsque j'y étais entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Parfait.

_-Ca te dit une petite promenade, Swan ? _

J'étais intimidée, absurdement. J'avais presque tout montré à cet homme. Mon corps, mon âme. Il savait que je le désirais, que je tenais assez à lui pour m'inquiéter de ce qui avait pu lui arriver dans le passé. Je lui faisais confiance. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas de moi était mon passé. Autant dire qu'il ne me connaissait pas... Je le blâmais pour ses cachoteries, mais je ne valais pas mieux que lui.

Cette promenade m'intimidait, parce que je ne savais pas quelle en serait l'issu, tous les murs, ou presque, tomberaient, ce soir.

_- Je te promets que je ne vais pas te manger. T'es craquante, mais pas comestible._

_- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Cullen. C'est toi le plus indigeste de nous deux._

Edward, le vrai, celui qui aime jouer avec le feu, celui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me mettre gentiment des bâtons dans les roues. La tristesse que j'avais lu sur son visage ce midi là avait disparu, comme si la journée de méditation qu'il s'était accordé avait porté ses fruits.

_- Allez, viens, et garde ta salive pour la suite._

_- La suite?_

- Oui... La suite.

Nous marchions depuis près d'une heures dans les rues de New York. Un curieux jeu de question réponse s'était mis en place sur le chemin. Le restaurant italien pour lequel j'avais travaillé aujourd'hui se trouvait dans Greenwich Village, j'ignorait tout de l'endroit ou nous étions mais à ce moment, ce genre de détail importait peu.

Edward venait tout juste de finir de m'expliquer pourquoi sa glace préférée était celle au beurre de cacahuète, il cherchait à présent une question à me poser avec cet air concentré absolument craquant sur son visage.

_- Une phobie ! _lança-t-il enthousiaste

- _Ne ris pas… mais je crois que… j'ai un peu peur des fantômes sur les bords. _

_- Les fantômes… _murmura-t-il, dubitatif, au bord du fou rire.

_**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, venant d'un type qui passe ses journées à la bibliothèque pour étudier les vampires ! **_

_- Ouai, enfin, les fantômes, les esprits, tous ces trucs là, quoi._

_- D'accord, _ricana-t-il

_- Vas-y ! Rigole, on verra bien quand tu te retrouveras nez à nez avec l'un d'eux ! Bon… une série culte ? _

_- Je dirais… « How I Met Your Mother », sans la moindre hésitation… La relève de « Friends », en beaucoup moins ringard. _

Je le fusillai du regard. Il me répondit par un sourire joueur

_-Je t'interdis de critiquer « Friends » ! « HIMYM » n'en est qu'une pâle copie ! « Friends », c'est intemporel, mythique et indémodable. _

_-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'en finira jamais si on commence à débattre là dessus, alors c'est à moi de te poser une question…__Une saison? _

_- L'automne… Trop souvent dénigrée. Une couleur ?_

_-Le bleu. Une fleur ? _

J'hésitais un instant avant de répondre. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis avant qu'il me pose la question. Et pourtant, j'en connaissais des fleurs. Pas exotique, non, elles étaient bien de chez nous…

Un besoin de me livrer naquit, puissant, dans ma poitrine pour ne plus la quitter. Il était temps d'en parler.

_- Tu sais ce qui me manque, ici, à New York ? C'est ce rapport étroit à la nature dont ne bénéficient que les petites bourgades. J'ai grandi dans une petite ville. Tu ne la connais sans doute pas : Forks. C'est dans l'Etat de Washington…_

Edward me lança un sourire encourageant, me poussant à continuer.

_-… Je… Mon père en est le shérif. Il n'a pas beaucoup de boulot, tu t'en doutes, avec seulement 3000 habitants, mais bon, il fait ce qu'il a à faire. On n'était pas très riche, alors mon père nous emmenait, ma mère et moi au parc national de la Péninsule Olympique pour les vacances, c'était à deux pas de chez nous, si ce n'est chez nous. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermée à la maison. Mon père m'emmenait quand il pouvait en forêt, ou dans les montagnes._

J'esquissai un sourire à cette pensée. Charlie passait son temps à râler contre tout le monde, et contre son boulot, mais avait un bon fond. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait plus que tout.

_- Il voulait m'impressionner, je crois, en me donnant le nom des fleurs qu'il connaissait. Moi, j'étais juste émerveiller par tout ce qu'il savait. Je crois que ma préférée, celle que j'aimais plus que toutes les autres fleurs, c'était le myosotis. Je crois que c'est son nom que j'ai tout de suite aimé. (note de__l'auteur / En anglais, myosotis est traduit par « forget-me-not » soit, ne m'oubliez pas, souvenez-vous de moi.)_

_- Ca te manque ? _

_- Sans doute… Mais je ne regrette pas d'être venue à New-York. _

_- Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas que tu sois venue. _Rigola-t-il doucement.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire. Parler de ma famille m'avait fait plus de bien que je ne l'imaginais et j'étais reconnaissante à Edward de ne pas m'en demander plus, j'avais épuisé mon quota de révélation pour la soirée. Lui, par contre, n'avait rien révélé de son passé… Et de mon côté, je n'avais rien tenté, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je décidai de lui poser une question anodine qui pourrait néanmoins le conduire à me parler.

_- Le nom de la ville dans laquelle tu es né ? _Lançai-je

Un panel d'émotions indéchiffrables traversa son regard mais il reprit immédiatement contenance.

- Nous allons y venir, Bella.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, pas gênant le moins du monde. Je finis pas lui demander ou menait notre promenade nocturne, puisqu'il devait être près de 21h à présent. L'obscurité était tombée depuis un moment sur New York.

_- Bella, lève le nez, la réponse est devant toi. _

Qu'y avait-il au bout de cette fichue avenue ? Réponse plus qu'évidente :

_- Central Park ?_ Beuglais-je ahurie. Un couple, surpris par le ton que j'avais employé, m'observa bizarrement jusqu'à ce que je leur lance un sourire trop forcé pour être polie.

_- Tout juste ! Central Park ! _

Quand je regardais « Les Experts : Manhattan » à la télé, à Forks, les corps étaient bien trop souvent retrouvés à Central Park, ce que je me gardais bien de lui dire, j'avais ma fierté

_- Mais… Il fait nuit, c'est hyper dangereux… Et d'ailleurs, est ce que c'est ouvert ? _

_- Affirmatif ! Le parc est ouvert jusqu'à une heure du matin. De toute façon, il n'est que 21h, il y aura encore du monde, le parc est un minimum surveillé par des gardiens, mais, surtout, le plus important, je suis là, et tu ne risques rien…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai que si tu es là, rien ne peut m'arriver hein ! Raillais-je en lui faisant une bourrade à l'épaule. _

_- Tu as raison, je ne peux rien contre les fantômes… _

_- Salaud…_

Nous atteignîmes finalement l'entrée Sud de central park. Et, il avait raison, encore beaucoup de New-Yorkais flânaient dans le parc. Beaucoup de couples, et pas mal de groupes de jeunes qui se prélassaient dans la pelouse en attendant une heure raisonnable pour aller en boite.

_- Viens par là, Bella ! _

Soudain, Edward me tira par le poignet, m'entraînant sur un chemin en terre battue, beaucoup moins engageant que les grandes allées, et absolument pas fréquenté.

_- Tu m'emmènes où ? _

_- Où je t'emmène ? Mais dans un endroit où l'on ne t'entendra plus crier Belli Bells !_ Ronronna-t-il d'une voix de miel un poil menaçante.

_- T'es flippant…_

Il s'esclaffa assez fort pour faire fuir tous les êtres vivants à deux kilomètres à la ronde, alors que je rougissais dans la pénombre. Je lui aurais bien fichu une petite claque derrière la tête mais, en soit, l'entendre rire était un spectacle bien plus intéressant.

Edward nous mena tout droit vers une petite pelouse, un peu isolée, mais assez proche d'une allée pour que nous bénéficiions d'un peu de lumière des vieux réverbères. Il faisait frais, mais le spectacle était magnifique, les rayons de la lune éclairant la pelouse tapissée ça et là de feuilles, allant du doré au rouge foncé. Edward, sans m'attendre, s'allongea dans l'herbe, un bras derrière la tête. Je le suivis, en me mettant à côté de lui, contemplant le ciel dans lequel nous ne pouvions discerner que quelques étoiles, à cause des lumières trop vives de la ville.

_- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici, n'est ce pas ? _

_- Pour me tuer ?_ Pouffai-je

Edward rigola doucement en me balançant des touffes d'herbe qu'il était occupé à arracher depuis un moment.

La tension monta d'un cran, Edward déglutit, puis commença son récit.

_- Je me suis réveillé, il y a neuf ans de ça… j'avais dix sept ans…_

**East Inlet Wildlife Management Area, New Hampshire, 20 juin 2000**

**"Il pleuvait des cordes. C'était le genre de pluie froide qui tombe encore au début de l'été, elle vous fouette le visage et vous met les larmes aux yeux, comme si une aiguille vous rentrait dans la peau à chaque goutte. La température pouvait atteindre facilement les 20°C à cette période, dans le nord du New Hampshire. Mais cette pluie avait fait chuter la température à à peine plus de 12°. Un tapis d'épines jonchait le sol imbibé d'eau et la vie semblait avoir quitter la forêt, comme si tous les animaux avaient déserté les lieux. Pourtant, quelqu'un demeurait là, au sol, sans vie, sali par la terre mouillée. Un homme, un jeune homme. Seulement repérable par la couleur étonnante de sa tignasse, qui détonnait sur le sol sombre. »**

_-… J'avais froid, terriblement froid. Pas à cause de l'air. L'eau me brûlait la peau. Je n'ai pas bougé, je n'y arrivais pas. J'arrivais à peine à ouvrir les yeux alors… J'ai du m'endormir, ou perdre connaissance, parce que je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital. Des gardes forestiers m'avaient retrouvé, deux jours plus tôt, dans un coin désert. Le nord de l'état est très peu peuplé. J'ai eu de la chance…_

Edward déglutit avant de reprendre d'une voix éteinte :

_- Un chef de police m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche, en observation, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres…_

**Colebrook, Population : 2300 habitants. New Hampshire. **

_**"- Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen Masen**_**. Repeta-t-il, pour la énième fois. **_**J'ai dix-sept ans**_**. **

**Cette phrase, il la récitait depuis des jours à des soit disant enquêteurs, qui n'étaient en fait que des chefs de police de petites bourgades. Le Nord de New Hampshire, à la frontière du Canada, était une zone plutôt déserte, méconnue de la petite, moyenne et grande délinquance. **

**Il était coincé ici, dans cette ville. **

**Personne ne le réclama, **

**Personne ne signala sa disparition… **

**Il n'avait pas mal. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas triste. Piégé par sa mémoire. Pas le moindre souvenir de sa vie passée ne transparut à travers les limbes de sa mémoire. Comme si un brouillard épais et permanent s'était installé dans sa tête. Toute souffrance était exclue à ce moment là, parce qu'il n'avait rien à regretter. **

_**- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ?**_** Souffla le type dans son uniforme bleu, exaspéré. **

**Le jeune homme, qui regardait la pluie tomber depuis son lit, ou il était assis en tailleur, détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre pour vriller l'homme du regard de ses iris verts mousse.**

_**- Je le sais, c'est tout.**_** Dit-il tranquillement.**

…_.._

_-…Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie passée. Absolument rien. Surtout que j'étais en parfaite santé. Pas de maladie, pas de trauma crânien… Rien qui puisse justifier une telle perte de mémoire. A côté de ça, je semblais parfaitement éduqué, n'avait aucun retard de langage, rien. J'ai donné du fil à retordre à la police locale... __On m'a pris pour un menteur, un fugueur, on a pris mon histoire à la légère. Les flics ont cherché des Cullen et des Masen et se sont rapidement découragés vu le nombre... Des centaines, peut-être des milliers aux Etats-Unis. De toute façon, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je leur racontais, et puis, il y avait d'autres affaires plus importantes que la mienne à traiter. _

Edward s'arrêta de parler un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il expira longuement puis reprit :

_- Je suis resté dix jours dans cet hôpital, la police locale ne s'est pas trop attardée sur mon cas, et j'ai _

_été transféré dans un orphelinat, à Nashua, dans le sud de l'état. Il n'avait aucun renseignement sur moi, mais j'affirmais avoir dix sept ans. Ils ont considéré le jour où j'ai été découvert dans la forêt comme le jour de ma naissance… Le 20 juin 1983._

Je m'étais couché sur le côté depuis un moment, écoutant son histoire, en l'observant se plonger dans ses souvenirs, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

_- Tu t'endors ?_ fit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil, le sourire triste.

_- Ca ne risque pas ! Continue… _

_- Bien… Alors, comme tu peux t'en douter, j'étais complètement paumé. L'orphelinat s'est chargé de toutes les paperasses administratives, parce qu'aux yeux du pays, je n'existais pas. Pas de papiers d'identité, pas d'acte de naissance, encore moins de compte bancaire, sans parler d'une couverture sociale ! On m'a fait passer des séries de tests pour évaluer mon niveau. Et là encore, j'avais largement le niveaux requis pour un passage en Senior year. Je savais toutes ces choses, sans avoir aucun souvenir de les avoir apprises. Comme si c'était inné. Je connaissais le programme d'histoire, de maths, et ainsi de suite. C'était tellement… bizarre. J'avais l'impression de débarquer d'une autre planète, programmé comme un robot… Je n'avais aucun dossier scolaire, aucune moyen de prouver mon niveau, alors j'ai du travailler d'arrache pied au lycée, plus que les autres, pour valider des matières que j'aurais du valider les années précédentes. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'étude en Juin 2002 avec une année de retard. L'orphelinat a accepté de me garder l'année de mes dix-huit ans, bien que je sois majeur, pour me permettre de finir le lycée. Dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai pris un bus pour New York…_

- Comment tu as fait pour te débrouiller seul ?

_- Oh, tu sais, même après deux ans seulement, tu n'es jamais livré à toi même quand tu sors d'un foyer de l'enfance. L'année de mes dix huit ans, mes éducateurs ont tout fait pour aider à me réintégrer dans la vie, ils m'ont trouvé un petit boulot à Nashua pendant mon année de terminal. Ils se sont également chargés de me trouver une chambre à New York. Un meublé. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était mon chez-moi, et surtout, le loyer était plus qu'abordable, tout à fait au nord de New York, dans les quartiers plus modeste, à Washington Heights. _

Il fixa un instant ses iris dans les miens. Je lui intimai de continuer, d'un signe de tête.

_- Je suis donc parti à New York avec quelques économies en poche, et une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais faire. J'avais beau être désorienté, à Nashua, j'avais trouvé un moyen de me ré-acclimater au monde… à m'acclimater tout court en fait. Il faut que tu comprennes, ce jour là, quand je me suis réveillé, c'est un peu comme une deuxième naissance. Je connaissais tout sans jamais l'avoir vu. L'odeur de l'iode à l'océan, je m'en rappelais sans en avoir aucun souvenir. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir déjà toucher du sable. Pire encore… je connaissais des livres, des films, comme s'il faisait parti intégrante de mon cerveau. Sans jamais me rappeler du moment ou je les avais vu… _

_Je me suis mis à dessiner. La seule chose qui ne m'était pas acquise. J'ai commencé tout doucement, j'ai progressé, je me suis révélé plutôt doué, mais plus que tout, j'adorais ça. Je voulais en faire ma vie, parce qu'il me semblait que c'était la seule chose que j'avais découvert par moi-même, depuis ma… « Renaissance ». J'avais l'impression que le dessin m'aidait à voir le monde par moi-même, à me faire ma propre idée des choses. Le dessin a été mon salut… _

_J'ai enchaîné les petits boulots pour pouvoir me payer l'école d'art. En tant qu'orphelin, j'avais le droit à une bourse, qui n'était pas suffisante, vu le prix de l'école. Tout y est passé… j'ai distribuer des journaux, j'ai été serveur, j'ai été larbin dans un bibliothèque de quartier et puis, j'ai posé nu, ça paye bien, mais tu le sais déjà ! Jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez pour me payer ma première année…_

_- Tu peux être fier de toi. Regarde où tu en es. _

_- Hmm…_

_Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur son profil divin. Je me sentis ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir pu douter de son honnêteté. Son passé avait été bien moins rose que le mien. Si on pouvait appelé ça un passé, puisqu'il n'en avait pas véritablement un, à part celui qu'il venait de me conter. _

_**Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas rancunier, après la scène que tu lui as faite ! **_

_- Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ça, Ed._

_- Peu importe, il fallait bien que je t'en parle un jour ou l'autre…_

J'étais délestée d'un poids, mais pas soulagée. Edward demeurait un mystère. S'il m'avait dévoilé une grande partie de ce que je souhaitais savoir, il avait omis, intentionnellement ou non, d'évoquer les fameux dessins. Ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir une facette de sa personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me cachait quelque chose. Sans parler de son expédition à la bibliothèque…

Je brûlai de lui en demander plus. Et je sentais qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini. Il fixait désespérément le ciel, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un réponse que l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir.

_- Tout ce que je viens de t'annoncer semble sous-entendre qu'il n'y a pas d'explication à tout ça. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que je devrais m'y faire. Que telle serait ma vie. Pourtant, je suis persuadé… Non, je suis convaincu qu'il y a une explication. Il a des signes. Je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Je sais que quelqu'un me surveille de loin._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire_, le questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils_. __**Nous y arrivons…**_

Il tourna encore la tête vers moi pour river ses prunelles aux miennes.

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne s'est pas terminé comme ça, Bella. Je n'ai pas simplement continué à travailler pour payer mes études. _

_-Comme je te l'ai dit. Je suis arrivé à un moment où j'ai eu suffisamment d'argent de côté pour payer ma première année d'école d'Art. Mais je ne m'en sortais pas. J'avais mon loyer à payer, les cours à suivre, les petits boulots pour subvenir à mes besoins, etc. Au bout de 3 mois de cette vie là, j'étais à bout, épuisé et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'économies. Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas suffisamment pour continuer mon cursus malgré les bourses. Jusqu'au jours ou l'on ma envoyé de l'argent. Une grosse somme d'argent. Un don anonyme, dans une enveloppe, en liquide. J'avais honte. Dans un premier temps, j'ai refusé de toucher à ce fric, qui m'aurait pourtant largement permis de payer ma deuxième année à l'école tout en me laissant pas mal d'économies pour gérer le reste sans me tuer au travail pendant un petit moment, si je faisais attention. _

Edward déglutit encore puis se détourna vers le cieux, je sentis qu'il peinait à contrôler sa voix. Au loin, nous entendions la circulation et des sirènes d'ambulances qui semblaient nous parvenir d'un univers parallèle. Chaque cellule de nos corps devait être concentrée sur des sons beaucoup plus faibles qui nous grisaient, qui nous déconnectaient du monde réel. Le bruissement des feuilles d'un arbre sous la brise, la rumeur sourde de pas sur le gravier, plus loin. La respiration de l'un et de l'autre.

-_J'ai réfléchis._ Reprit-il plus doucement_. A m'en donner la migraine. J'ai réfléchis à ce que j'allais devenir. Et puis, j'en suis arrivé au point de non retour. Celui ou j'étais à deux doigts de toucher le fond, de me faire virer de mon minuscule appartement. J'ai utilisé cet argent pour payer quelques mois de loyer à l'avance, pour me poser. Peser le pour et le contre. Faire un point sur ce début de vie. J'avais tout l'air d'un adulte, mais j'étais apeuré, ignorant de ce qu'était la vie, la __**vraie**__ vie, pas celle dont je me faisais l'idée à mon réveil le jour de mes 17 ans, j'étais juste un pauvre gosse orphelin sans expérience. _

_J'ai arrêté les petits boulots pendant un mois. Puis j'ai repris, de peur de me reposer sur de l'argent que j'aurais vite fait de dilapider, je ne voulais pas compter sur un hypothétique futur don anonyme. _

Il se stoppa encore une fois dans son récit. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que j'avais besoin d'encaisser tout ce qu'il me disait. Et peut-être aussi parce que se souvenir de ses années de vie n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées.

_-J'ai eu 19 ans. A la fin de ma première année d'étude. Je n'étais plus dans le besoin. J'avais gardé assez d'argent pour me payer ma deuxième année, alors j'ai continué. _

_-Tu n'as aucune idée d'où vient cet argent. _

_-Non…_

_-Ca ne vient pas d'un de tes éducateurs ? A l'orphelinat ? _

_-J'aurais pu le penser s'ils en avaient eu les moyens. Ils sont loin de posséder une telle somme d'argent, Bella. J'ai continué à travailler. Pendant mes 4 années de cursus. J'ai eu des hauts et des bas. Et à chaque fois que j'étais au bord du gouffre, à l'extrême limite. Une grosse somme d'argent arrivait. De plus en plus importante en fait. . Parfois virée directement sur mon compte, anonymement._

_Ce que je ne croyais pas possible, pour un virement, tu dois forcément donner ton identité à la banque. Là, pas moyen de savoir. Comme si tout le monde avait été payé pour garder le silence C'est arrivé deux autres fois. A chaque fois, ça me rendait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de tricher. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant dont on surveille les arrières constamment. Bon sang, je devenais paranoïaque. Je ne me sentais pas autonome, et j'avais le sentiment que je devrais rendre des comptes à quelqu'un, un jour au l'autre. Ca n'est pas arrivé. _

_A 23 ans, j'ai été diplômé. Un des meilleurs étudiants. J'avais besoin de me poser, parce que ces années avaient été épuisantes, bien qu'enrichissantes. En école, tu ne te contenteras pas de faire du dessin… Tu feras beaucoup de peinture, différentes techniques, différents matériaux, différentes époques. Bien sûr, de la sculpture, on t'apprendra à travailler par informatique. Tu peux participé à autant d'ateliers que tu veux. _

_Je sortais tout juste de l'école, je n'avais aucune expérience professionnelle. Ils m'ont engagé comme professeur de dessin. Seulement quelques heures par ci par là au début, puis un peu plus. Cela fait trois ans, à présent. _

_-On a tous besoin de coup de pouce, dans la vie, Ed'. _

_-A ce niveau là, ça ne s'appelle plus un coup de pouce… C'est un gros coup de poker. A l'orphelinat, on fait tout pour que tu te réintègres le mieux possible à la vie. J'ai eu la chance d'être accueilli l'année de mes 18 ans pour finir ma dernière année de lycée. Beaucoup d'enfants en orphelinat n'ont pas ma chance. Certains deviennent sans-abri le jour de leurs 18 ans. Moi, on m'a accueilli, aidé, aiguillé. Et même avec ça, j'ai été dépassé par les évènements. Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé cet argent, mais il m'a sauvé la mise. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, cette personne ne veut pas se montrer. Alors, oui, je me pose des questions. Je n'arrête pas de m'en poser. J'y pense sans arrêt. _

_-Je suis tellement désolée, Edward…_

Celui ci se tourna sur le flanc, me faisant face et m'affrontant de ces yeux si verts, et si expressifs. Son souffle calme vint tout doucement glisser sur mon visage et fit frémir une mèche de mes cheveux. Edward leva sa main et la posa sur ma joue, caressant du pouce ma pommette, à l'endroit exact où mes rougeurs apparaissaient lorsque j'étais gênée comme à ce moment là. Il esquissa un sourire attendri, puis ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue jusqu'à ce que son index trace le contour de mes lèvres dans un touché aussi léger que possible. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses lèvres, à lui, légèrement entrouvertes, que j'avais envie de saisir entre les miennes comme avec un fruit mûr.

Au lieu de ça, je me contentai d'un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, emprisonné par sa main qui me pressait la nuque et son bras qui entourait ma taille.

_-Et… et la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi les vampires ? _

_-Pour rien, Bella. C'est rien… _

Et mes interrogations s'envolèrent, juste pour quelques heures.


End file.
